


One More

by Sebastians_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Blackmail, Cheating, Cute Date, Dates, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Hickeys, Homophobia, Jealous Kageyama, M/M, Outing, Park date, Rejection, SUGA IS A POWER BOTTOM, Smut, Threats, bokuto is mentally like 7 an cries when he gets hurt lmao, dates under the stars, handjobs, hinata taking Kageyama to a petting zoo, jealous Kuroo, jealous iwaizumi, kenma dislikes being tickled, lockerroom steaminess, napping in a hammock together, planetarium dates, really angry geese, sadness bc everyone is leaving the club or going to different universities, selfless kuroo buying Kenma a rlly cute birthday present, serious betrayal, slight breakup, space talk, united power of the gays tbh, yamaguchi freckle fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina deal with Lev trying to out them and destroy their chance of competing at national level.<br/>Daisuga deal with Daichi's homophobic dad trying to tear them apart.<br/>Tsukiyama deal with a certain blonde boy's wandering eye...with a certain Nekoma player.<br/>IwaOi deal with not going to the same universities.<br/>Bokuaka deal with Bokuto leaving Akaashi.</p><p>Lots of fluff, smut, and wild gay advertures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night time thoughts

This was it, the thrill of the court. Blood pumping through his veins, all sound disappearing as his eyes focused on the only thing he wanted to see- the other side of the net. His muscles moving, stretching, pushing him high into the air, the sweat rolling down his face as he leaped. The complete trust that formed between him and Kageyama as he closed his eyes and swung his hand down, confident in the belief that the ball would hit it no matter what. The ache of his palm after he smacked it, and the deafening clarity of the ball hitting the floor, that whack that let him know they'd made it. Hinata opened his eyes and cheered, throwing his hands up in the air as they scored another point. Of course, it was just a practice match between the divided Karasuno team, but it was a game nonetheless, and he was determined to win. His team cheered, the loudest coming from Nishinoya and Tanaka, who found it absolutely necessary to high five everyone within immediate reach. Nishinoya ran up to Hinata with a huge smile on his face, raising his hands in the air. "Nice work, Hinata!"

The orange haired boy laughed as his friend's hands slammed into his own, although he flinched when the pain came after that. For someone so small, he had a mean high five. "Thanks! Couldn't have done it without Kageyama's toss, though."

Tanaka cheered, running up to Tobio, who's face was as dark as ever. "Yeah man, high five!"

Kageyama stared at him, and sighed. He wasn't used to this whole 'team spirit' thing, but he raised his hands weakly and slapped them again Tanaka's, then turned back round to Hinata as the game continued. They had Tsukishima serving, and his long, but wiry arms cast the ball over the net without a problem. It was received by Sugawara, who was even more energetic now that he was actually on the court, and he sent it flying right back over.

"Chance ball!" Nishinoya yelled as he hit it up into the air.

Kageyama honed in on the ball and jumped, but instead of passing it to Asahi or Hinata, like they thought he would, he tapped it over the net with his fingers, and watched as it hit the floor undisturbed.

"No!" Yelled Diachi as he slid across the floor, his hands outstretched to hit it back up. He was too late, but he stood up and wiped his hands on his shorts, laughing. "Nice one. That's the winning point."

"Thanks." Kageyama turned round and was promptly met by the face of Hinata, smiling at him in awe. He wished he wouldn't look so damned happy all the time- it made him feel weird, almost like he was embarrassed. He was at least a head smaller than him, and his hair was such a bright orange mess that it honestly offended Kageyama, but whenever he smiled like that, his eyes so wide and bright, his face flushed from the exercise and the excitement...it pulled knots in Tobio's stomach, and he blushed. "What are you doing? Stop staring at me like that."

"That was awesome!" Hinata yelled, wrapping his arms around the setter's torso. He squeezed him, his voice going a hundred miles a minute. "I totally thought you were going to pass to me, I jumped and everything, but you didn't and it looked so cool, like you were just like 'wham', you know?"

Tobio froze as he felt Hinata hug him, that unbearable butterfly feeling in his stomach again. He hated this. Why did Hinata have to make him feel this way? Why did he have to be so cute, and so close to him? It was as if he was deliberately trying to make Kageyama go crazy. "What are you talking about? I just hit it over, it's no big deal. Get off me."

"Whoops!" Hinata said as he freed himself from Kageyama. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing at himself for getting carried away. He knew that his friend didn't like to be touched often, and he knew that it wasn't particularly normal to hug your team mates just for scoring a point, but he couldn't help himself- he was constantly fighting the desire to be close to him. Watching him act so reserved and stoic after just scoring an easy point like that, the sweat rolling down his face, and the way his dark blue eyes watched him like that...it was too much. He just wanted to be near him. "Sorry, I got carried away."

As the rest of the team began to pack the equipment away, Kageyama couldn't tear his gaze away from Hinata, or the way a slight blush was creeping up his neck. What was he embarrassed for? Did he shout at him too loudly? A slight feeling of guilt washed over him and he sighed, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand. He noticed that Hinata's hair was even wilder than before, the sweat off his hands acting as a gel that spiked his flippy curls in in all directions. It was an absolute monstrosity, and he hated how adorable it made him look. Stupid Hinata. "What the heck happened to your hair?"

"Huh?" Hinata's hands reached up as he tried to smooth it down frantically, to no avail. His hair refused to listen to him, determined to stand up in as many directions at once as possible. He felt another hand touch his head, and looked up to see Kageyama very carefully run his fingers through the orange mess, trying to smooth it down. It felt nice, having Kageyama touch him so softly, and he didn't dare make a sound or move in case he stopped. Tobio wasn't one to touch him very often of his own accord, and considering how fleeting and rare the moment was, he didn't want to ruin it. This was about as much affection as he'd ever get off the taller boy.

"Oi! Stop playing with each other's hair and go get dressed." Daichi yelled from across the hall as he was putting the last of the equipment away. The rest of the boys were heading for the changing rooms, after having finished the day's practice games.

Kageyama froze at the sound of his voice, and retracted his hand sharply, avoiding Hinata's eyes. H hadn't meant to do that, he didn't even think about it, he just wanted to touch his hair. As offensive as it was to his eyes, it was incredibly soft in his fingers, fluffy even. When Hinata made no movement to back away, he continued, but he realised then that Hinata probably hadn't moved because he was in shock at Tobio for doing something so weird. "Sorry."

As the taller boy turned and walked away towards the changing rooms, Hinata ran after him, walking beside him. "Wow, don't leave without me."

"Not my fault you can't keep up." He said absent-mindedly, unable to stop himself from winding the boy up.

"Eh? I can keep up! I can beat you in any race!" He roared, ready to set down a challenge. "Wanna race on the way home? Or are you too scared?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he walked into the changing room, Hinata settling beside him. "I'll race you to the store. Last one there buys the pork buns."

"You're on." He grinned, pulling his uniform off. He slid the shirt up off his shoulders, but got his elbows stuck in a strange position, and couldn't maneuver it off his head very well. He was left standing, his arms and head hidden under his raised shirt, with his chest on view to the rest of the changing room. "Ah! Help me, I'm stuck."

Tsukishima tutted and turned back around, engaging his conversation with Yamaguchi, the only person he ever particularly talked to. Everyone else on the team was incredibly loud and overbearing, but not him. Yamaguchi was quiet, intellectual, and followed him like a shadow.

Tanaka laughed, pointing at Hinata's struggle. "You idiot! Nobody help him, it's funnier if we leave him."

"Guys, c'mon! I can't see!" He whined, trying desperate to pull his top off.

Sugawara chuckled slightly, his kind eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so. "How did you even manage to do that?"

Nishinoya joined in too, bumping shoulders with Tanaka. "Obviously he's never taken his top off before. Show him how it's done, Tanaka."

"Woo!" He yelled, immediately pulling his shirt off and twirling it in the air like a lasso. He flexed his muscles, yelling some more.

Tsukishima sighed as he watched it. "You do realize he can't see you do that, right? You're showing off to nobody."

"Hey! Watch it, your jealousy is obvious, skinny boy." Tanaka said, his eyes widening as he faced the blonde boy. He flexed his muscle again, crunching over and bending his arms to highlight his six pack and biceps. "See these? These are called muscles, not that you'd have any."

Tsukishima pointed at his head. "See this? It's called a brain, not that you'd have one."

Yamaguchi joined in, taking a defensive stance behind Tsukishima. "And Tsukki does have muscles!"

"Tadashi, shut up." He said, although his voice was softer than when he spoke to the others. "Anyway, I'm going. Come on, Yamaguchi."

The two of them exited, and Daichi shook his head at Tanaka. "Hurry up and put your shirt back on, baldy."

"I'm not bald!" He roared, rubbing the slight fuzz that was his hair. "It's a buzz cut, chicks dig it!"

Hinata struggled again, calling out to his friends. "Um, guys? I really do need help."

Kageyama tutted as his hands shot out and lifted the shirt from Hinata. He had tried to avert his eyes, waiting for someone else to help him, but the rest just bickered and laughed, forcing him to look at Hinata's chest. He wished that his heart didn't thump when he saw him. He wished that his hands didn't sweat as he looked at the red head's smooth pale skin and jutting hipbones, the very slight outline of a six pack forming. He wished his eyes didn't follow every curve of his torso, the dip from rib to stomach and the two prominent lines his growing abdominal muscles had formed, pointing to something forbidden. He really really wished that he didn't feel this way. It clouded his head, it made him think things he didn't want to think, feel things he didn't want to feel. Just where along the line had he started to like him? At what point had he started to look forward to seeing him, instead of dreading it? Just when did Hinata start to fill his thoughts all the time? He didn't know, and it angered him. He didn't know if he was angry at Hinata for making him feel this way, or whether he was angry at himself for seemingly doing the worst thing he could to ruin the only friendship he had. Either way, it made him mad. "Just learn to get dressed normally, stupid Hinata."

"Oi! I'm not stupid, it was an accident." He said, finally free from his shirt. He swung his arms around a little and gave a small stretch, before realizing that Kageyama was watching him from the corner of his eye. He stared intently, his hands frozen during the act of closing his bag, and Hinata could suddenly feel more blush creeping up his neck. Why was he looking at him like that? Was he mad? Hinata tried to think of what he possibly did wrong, fear settling deep in his chest; Kageyama wasn't opposed to lifting him up by the scruff of his neck. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What? Why are you apologizing?" The tall boy frowned, his dark eyebrows knitted together. He tore his eyes away from the other boy's chest and flung him his shirt. "Hurry up and get ready. I'm hungry."

Hinata pulled the shirt on and finished getting changed, his fear settling and changing to adrenaline at the reminder of their race. "Better get your money ready then, since you'll be buying."

The two of them left the school and upon reaching the top of the hill, braced themselves. The shop was at the bottom of the hill, and they had raced many times before. Although Kageyama was taller and could take larger strides, Hinata was faster, which made them evenly paces, for sprints anyway. Hinata had much more stamina than Kageyama in the long run, and would often outrun him when the team went out for long practice runs. The two of them got ready, and pushed themselves down the hill, desperately trying to go faster than the other. Kageyama liked it when he had competitions with the orange haired boy- it was the only time aside from their games when his thoughts were solely focused on beating Hinata, rather than touching him, or kissing him. It was its own form of release, really. This spurred him to go faster, but Hinata saw this and screamed wildly, trying his hardest to move his small legs even faster. Kageyama managed to slow his face as he reached the store, but Hinata was still running blindly, and it took all of Tobio's strength not to go flying when his hand shot out and grabbed hold of his small friend's shirt to force him to stop.

"You idiot, we're already at the store, and I made it first. You're buying." He said, giving Hinata a little shove towards the door of the convenience store their coach worked in.

"Aw man, fine. You want one or two?" He said, his hand digging around in his pocket to feel for his change.

"One. I'll wait outside, but hurry up- it looks like it's going to rain." He remarked, looking at the sky.

"'Kay."

Hinata walked into the store, going by the refrigerated section first. He scanned the shelves until he saw Kageyama's favourite juice drink, then picked one up for him. He put it on the counter as he bought four meat buns, knowing that the tall boy would not be filled with just one. After he had paid, he walked back out with the bag in hand, met by Kageyama. He was standing still, his head tilted slightly towards the sky, and Hinata felt himself taken aback by how beautiful he really was. His skin was tan and smooth, his jawline sharp as a knife, and his inky black hair blew slightly in the wind, holing a certain neatness and silkiness that Hinata's would never posses. He didn't know what words he could use to describe his feelings towards Tobio, and thinking about it made him feel sad, in a way. He used to hate him, frightened by that empty eyed glare that he'd met all that time ago, but after they became friends and bonded on the court, using a move that only worked for the two of them, he wasn't quite so sure. He's grown to admire Kageyama a lot, pushed further in his drive to succeed by his partner's incredibly talent and natural ability on the court. He'd managed to break down his barriers, just enough to see a side of him that was new and rare, a side of him that didn't have a cold, distant exterior. A side of him that Hinata felt was made especially for him. He was perfect for the boy, he challenged him, helped him strive for better, on and off the court; if Hinata could fly, it was because Kageyama was his wind.

"Oi! Quit staring and let's go." He said, grabbing the bag from Hinata's hands. He hadn't even noticed that Hinata had exited the shop, but when he looked to his side and caught the smaller boy staring at him so intensely, he was a bit taken aback. Usually Hinata only got that gleam in his eyes when Kageyama said something important to him on the court, but yet there he stood, with blush on his cheeks, staring. Tobio wondered what he was thinking about.

They walked together, Hinata filling the air with his many rambles of his day, and what Natsu done, and funny things he'd found online. He talked aimlessly to Tobio, not requiring him to speak, just to listen. Kageyama himself had grown to like the sound of Hinata's voice. He used to hate his constant chattering, thinking of it as useless noise, but now he listened intently to everything he said, purely for the fact that Hinata's face would light up,or he'd laugh, or he'd tug on his sleeve or jump up beside him if he got too excited. All of it was nice to watch, seeing him be so happy. He was like a small ball of sunshine that just couldn't be put down. He'd never admit such things, though.

When Kageyama reached his hand into the bag, he frowned. "Why is there four? Are you really going to eat three?"

"I could eat twelve if I wanted to!" He said, puffing his chest out. "But no, I got two for you instead. I thought you might be more hungry than you said."

"Oh." There he went again, doing simple things that made his heart stop. Why did he have to be kind? Why did he have to do stuff like that, stuff that would just make Kageyama fall for him even more? "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome!" The sky cracked and rain began to pour down, and Hinata swore. "Let's hurry up and get to my house!"

They ran the rest of the way, the wind blowing their damp hair back against their heads. Eventually they made it to his house, and Hinata flung open the door, dragging Kageyama in by the hand. He closed the door behind him, and kicked his shoes off, huffing a large 'Phew!' as he did so.

"Um, Hinata? My hand?" He said quietly, noting that it was still being held by his. Truth be told it felt nice, having someone touch him so affectionately, but that was the exact reason he had to let go. Any contact from Hinata just made it harder to control his feelings.

"Oh, sorry!" He gushed, immediately dropping his hand. Why did he have to do that? It was as if he couldn't stop himself from just reaching out and touching him in some way: a hug after a game; a high five after a score; a shoulder bump when they were walking, and even the brush of their hands if he handed him something. It was obvious that Tobio wasn't quite as fond of the contact as he was, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. "A-anyway, since it's raining and all, do you wanna just stay here?"

"I don't have any clothes with me." He said, frowning. He had been at Hinata's house a few times before, but had only ever stayed over twice. He liked it though, as much as one could when they were out of their comfort zone. He supposed it was as close as he could get to the boy without it being weird. Of course, that meant it hurt a lot more when he thought about the reality of their relationship.

"You can wear the same clothes tomorrow if you want, and if you sleep in pyjamas you can borrow a pair of mine. It'll only be us in the house anyway." He said, waking up the stairs to his room.

"Where's your mum and sister?" If he slept in pyjamas? Did that mean that he was okay with Kageyama being in his boxers? The taller boy frowned as he considered this as proof that Hinata had absolutely no feelings towards him whatsoever. 

"Natsu's at her friends house for the weekend and my mum's visiting my grandma, so it's just me. That okay?" Hinata called behind his shoulder. His cheeks turned red as he thought about his invitation for Kageyama to sleep in his boxers. If all he did was look, then that wouldn't be weird, right? Just looking, looking was safe.

"Yeah, I'll text my mum now." Kageyama followed him into his room and sat down on the bed, dumping his bag on the floor.

Hinata followed suit, sitting quite close to Tobio, and brought his legs up into a basket where he sat. He stared at his friend, waiting for him to finish his text, his large brown eyes unblinking.

"Would you quit looking at me like that? You're like a bug." He muttered.

"Ah, sorry. It's just..." Hinata trailed off. It's just what? Just that Kageyama was so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare? It's just that he wanted nothing more than to run his finger's through his short black hair, or to feel the weight of his arms around his waist? The words wouldn't come.

"Eh? Just what?"

"Nothing. It's just nothing." He said, giving him a small smile. "What do you want to do? I have a few movies, or we could play a board game, or just talk. It's up to you."

"I think I'd like a shower." Kageyama said bluntly. "It's cold, I'm sweaty, and my clothes are gross. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yes, it's that room there." Hinata pointed to a door in the hallway. "Leave the shower running, I'll go in after you."

After Hinata had left him towels and set the shower up for him, he went back into his own room to get ready. Kageyama showered quick, and Hinata had to stop the smile that grew on his face when he caught sight of Tobio in just his underwear walking back into his room, his hair still dripping water droplets onto his chest. Normally he'd scold him for leaving water on the floor and bed, but in light of the circumstances, he was only too happy. Kageyama could dump the full ocean in his room and he wouldn't care as long as he got to see that view. He had his own shower quickly, feeling guilty for leaving a guest alone. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the room, and was immediately met with the extremely rare sound of Tobio's laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Hinata couldn't help but feel slight fear at the fact his friend was actually laughing. Tobio never laughed, like ever.

When Kageyama looked up, he laughed again. He had never seen Hinata with his hair less than 100% of pure rioting flicks and curls, and now, seeing it long and straight and plastered to his face, he couldn't help but chuckle- he looked absolutely ridiculous. "Your hair. You look so dumb."

"What? What's wrong with it?" Hinata ran to his mirror, looking at his hair. It was true that he did look strange when it was longer and straight, and his colour changed to a burnt orange instead of bright, but he didn't think it was laughable. "There's no pleasing you, Kageyama."

"What do you mean?"

"When my hair is normal, you say its a mess, and it offends you, and the colour hurts your eyes. And when it's wet, you think it looks dumb! I might as well go bald at this rate." He muttered.

"Tanaka did say it gets all the girls." He quipped, giving the tiniest of smiles.

"I don't care about what gets the girls." Hinata said quietly. He cared about what got Kageyama.

"Why do you value my opinion so much then? Idiot." Kageyama turned his face away, trying to fight the butterflies in his stomach. If it wasn't bad enough that he'd had to see Hinata's chest twice today, he now had to hear him say those things? Did he really care that much about what he thought?

"I don't know." Hinata pursed his lips, and quickly got changed into some long shorts and a t-shirt. "Anyway, let's watch a movie."

The two of them proceeded to lie on Hinata's double bed-which was thankfully long enough to accommodate Tobio's height- with a laptop in-between them, and watched the movie. Hinata's eyes were solely on the screen, drinking in the scenes, but Kageyama found it unreasonably difficult to look at anything but Hinata. He could watch his face all day, notice how animated it was. He was always smiling, or pouting, or laughing or thinking, there was almost never a moment when he stayed still. He was just incredibly alive. His pale white hand was sitting next to Kageyama's thigh, upturned as if posing an opportunity to be held. He wondered what would happen if he were to hold it. In an ideal world he would simply squeeze it right back, and there would be no reason to speak or explain anything, no awkwardness or stumbling thoughts, just them. However, in the real world, Hinata would probably drop his hand like it burned him, refuse to speak to Kageyama again, and potentially lose his trust in him as setter. It just wasn't worth it.

Hinata wished that idiot would hurry up and take his hand. He had been sitting it right next to him in the uncomfortable position since the start of the movie in hopes he'd be a man, get the hint, and take it. He should have known that Kageyama was an oblivious fool to anything that wasn't volleyball. Still, he kept it upturned until the end credits rolled, just in case. When it finished, Hinata stood and left for the kitchen, coming back up with snacks. He looked at Kageyama and suddenly remembered the juice he bought him was still in his jacket pocket. Sitting the snacks on the bed, he walked over to where it was hanging and pulled it out, flinging it to the black haired boy.

"I got you this." He said, smiling again. "It's your favourite, isn't it?"

Tobio stared at the juice in his hand. Another one of those innocent acts that left him feeling unsettled and overwhelmed with the unusual feelings of affection that he was so unaccustomed to. His voice was softer when he spoke. "Yeah, it is."

They didn't do much for the rest of the night other than lie in bed together, eating the snacks Hinata had brought up and watching movies. Kageyama wouldn't exactly say he was having fun, but he was content to sit next to Hinata. Just being beside him was enough. He listened again to whatever the smaller boy had to say, chucking in his usual insults, rolling his eyes when Hinata overreacted each time. Eventually, Hinata turned off the lights and they lay beside each other, Kageyama's hands itching to reach out and hold him. Instead, he simply stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of his team mate's breaths deepen and slow, sleep luring him in. He slid closer to him then, separated by only a few centimetres. He watched the consistent rise and fall of his chest, sure that he was asleep, and sighed.

"Hinata." He said, staring at him. "What am I supposed to do with you? You ruin my day, you know that? Every day I have to see you, and be near you. You'd think that would be great, wouldn't you? Except I don't know how to deal with any of it. You make my head and my stomach feel weird, with your dumb smile and your staring. Who even smiles that much anyway? It's unnatural. Still, I look forward to seeing it. I kinda feel like it's just for me, you know? How stupid is that? But that's what you do me, Hinata- you make me stupid. Stupid Hinata."

Hinata kept his eyes closed, trying to stop himself from moving too much. Kageyama thought he was still asleep, and had just confessed to him the greatest thing that had ever reached his ears- he liked him. Not just liked him, he like liked him. Hinata stretched out his hand and wrapped it around Kageyama's, squeezing it gently. "Do you really mean that?"

"Eh?!" He said, pulling his hand free. "You're awake? I thought you were sleeping!"

"Nah, I was just lying there. It takes me a while to get to sleep." He said softly, turning to face Kageyama and opening his eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"

Tobio stared at him, unable to speak. This may very be the biggest fuck up he'd ever made in his entire life, and now he was forced to face the consequences. Hinata had heard it all, and was asking him if it was true. What point would there be in lying? He couldn't exactly pass it off as a joke, or as misheard words. He had to own up to the fact that he'd just sabotaged their relationship. He avoided Hinata's eyes, not wanting to know what emotion he would see in them. Discomfort, probably. Maybe disgust. He wasn't sure he wanted to see those emotions on such a happy face. Stiffly, he nodded.

Hinata stared at him, unable to believe what had just happened. He nodded! He really did like him, he meant it and he wasn't denying it. A surge of happiness flowed through Hinata, and he flung his arms around Tobio's neck, forcing him into a hug. "That's great!"

"It is?" He said, although his words were muffled since his face was pressed into Hinata's birds nest of hair.

"Yes! I like you too, but I was so afraid that you would be grossed out, or that you wouldn't like me back, or that you'd find me weird, you know? I was worrying that it would make us worse in the games, like if you didn't want to be near me, and then I just started freaking out, and-"

"Hinata." He said, gingerly wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He held him close, taking in a deep breath, the scent filling his lungs. This was real, and it was happening. Hinata was in his arms, and he was speaking to him, and he wasn't disgusted, or weirded out. He was happy. Kageyama had made him happy. "Shut up."

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. It was something Kageyama had never experienced before, and as he laid his head against the crook of Hinata's neck, timing their breaths, he couldn't help but feel a gentle warmth spread through him, and he closed his eyes, basking in it. He'd never been touched like that. Something so simple, yet so warm and affectionate...it was completely new and unreal, and honestly it threw him off track for a bit, and he avoided Hinata's gaze. Hinata waited patiently for him, his hands pressed against Tobio's back, until the taller boy repositioned himself, and looked at Hinata's face. He stared at his eyes, those huge brown eyes that seemed to take up all of his face, and exhaled. His pupils were huge, his iris' a very warm brown with strings of gold woven throughout, and his thick black lashed were long enough to brush against his cheeks when he blinked. Kageyama had never noticed that before- he'd never been close enough to before this. Hinata sat perfectly still for him, knowing that it was uncharted territory for the taller boy. He was afraid if he moved or spoke he would frighten him, and Kageyama wouldn't come near him anymore.

Kageyama hesitantly placed his fingers on either side of Hinata's face, and rubbed his thumb along his cheek. His skin was remarkably soft, he noticed. He then leaned in, and gently brushed his lips against the other boy's cheek. "Goodnight, Hinata."

Blush spread across his skin at the contact. It was an unexpected gesture of sweetness that he'd received from Tobio, but he wasn't complaining. He settled back down into his pillow, pulling Kageyama's long arm over his waist, forcing him to spoon. "Goodnight, Kageyama."


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke in the morning, sunlight streaming through the window and landing on his face, Kageyama blinked awake, rubbing his eyes groggily. He looked around, confused as to where exactly he was, until he looked down and saw a puffball of orange hair against his chest.

"What the-?" He said, bolting up. Hinata was rudely flung off his chest by the action, and grunted as he woke up.

"Kageyama? You okay?" He said, turning round to face him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, skinny frame hidden beneath a t-shirt that was too large.

He stared at those amber eyes and nodded, the memories of last night coming back to him. It was just Hinata, who he'd accidentally told that he liked last night. The memory resurfaced and he cringed at the awkwardness he felt, cursing himself once again for being so dumb. The sunlight shone behind Hinata, illuminating his fiery hair further, casting an almost orange glow around him. He reached out and ran his fingers through the unruly curls, amused at how messy his bedhead was. "Yeah, I just forgot where I was."

"Oh." Hinata scooted back next to him, and looked at him sheepishly, blush across his cheeks. "C-can...can I hug you?"

Kageyama was surprised at Hinata's timidness, and dipped his head to hide his own embarrassment as he managed to nod. The next thing he felt was Hinata's thin arms wrap around him and squeeze, his head resting in the crook of Tobio's neck. Kageyama hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Hinata, trying to get used to the feeling of affectionate contact which was still a foreign concept. It was nice, the warm feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his body whenever the smaller boy touched him, or smiled at him so wide, but it sent a pink twinge to his cheeks that he hated. How could one shrimpy boy make that much of a difference in him? Still, he held onto Hinata, his fingers moving to play with the back of his head, teasing at the bright orange strands.

Eventually Hinata drew back, his arms still around Kageyama's neck, and gave him a soft smile. "Would you like breakfast? I can make you miso soup, but I'm not very good at making rice."

"How can you not make rice?" He scoffed, raising his eyebrows. "Everyone can make rice."

Hinata pouted, and it was so adorable Kageyama wanted to scream. "Then you make it! Do you want soup or not?"

"Sure. Can you make tamagoyaki?" He couldn't stop looking at Hinata's bright eyes, the shining amber iris never leaving his throughout the entire conversation. Even with his messy hair, Hinata was still undeniably good looking, his blemish free skin tainted with the faintest of pinks, his lips puckered a little as if inviting him to kiss them. He was sure it was illegal to look that cute in the morning.

"Yeah, I can make that." Hinata snuggled into him again, his lips pressed against Kageyama's neck. He could feel Kageyama shiver at his touch and he smiled, hiding his face against the taller boy's skin. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Um, Hinata? I can't move if you're still holding onto me." He said, frowning as he tried to leave the embrace.

Giggling, Hinata released him, scratching his head. "Sorry. I just...wanted to hold onto you a little bit longer. I keep feeling like you're going to just leave now."

As they stood, Kageyama shook his head and sighed. Without a word he scooped Hinata up into his arms and flung him over his shoulder fireman-style and made his way towards the stairs, ignoring the confused attempts at speech from the redhead. "I'm not leaving. Not after I went through all that embarrassment to get this far."

Hinata laughed, a sound so delightful that Kageyama's heart swelled just from hearing it. He settled against him, his hands tracing across Tobio's back muscles while he carried him downstairs as if he weighed nothing. He let him down when they reached the kitchen, but Hinata still held onto his hand, intertwining their fingers.

He noticed that Kageyama stared at their hands with a blank face. "I'm sorry, do you want me to let go?"

"No." When he looked up and saw those large worried eyes, accompanied with a pout, he shook his head again and squeezed Hinata's hand back. It was going to take him a long time to get used to this affection, but he'd do it.

Hinata poured him some milk while he made the breakfast, rambling on about some dream he had about Tsukishima turning into a dinosaur. Kageyama was only half paying attention, but as soon as he heard that laugh again he perked up, a hint of a smile on his lips as he watched him. Hinata didn't just walk around his kitchen, he positively bounced. It was as if he had a never ending supply on energy to power him through the day, from the moment he woke up to when his head hit the pillow at night. Normally such enthusiasm would annoy Kageyama, discourage him even, but when it was accompanied with his blinding smile and the little song he was making up as he went along, it became the most endearing thing he'd ever seen. He sipped at his milk while Hinata cooked, silently watching until a small hand laid down a plate and a bowl in front of him, then sat across from him.

"Thank you for the food." They said in unison, before digging in.

They two of them inhaled their food, a silent competition between them to see who could finish first. Kageyama worked by flinging things in his mouth individually and chewing twice before swallowing, whereas Hinata stuffed as many things into his mouth as he could at the one time and attempted to chew it all. Kageyama's tactic worked better and he slammed his bowl down first, having finished everything. He drank the rest of his milk triumphantly before raising his fist in the air, victorious.

"I win!"

Hinata looked at him and immediately started laughing, clutching his stomach. Kageyama had a big white milk moustache on his upper lip that he was completely oblivious to, and his serious expression only made it funnier.

"What are you laughing at?" Tobio grumbled. He couldn't bask in the victory of wining if Hinata wasn't at least a little upset at loosing.

Hinata snickered again and forced himself to stop laughing so he could answer Tobio. "You have a milk 'stache."

Kageyama's eyebrows raised as he wiped his face on his hand, surprised to see a trail of milk. His cheeks blushed red and he frowned, seeing that Hinata was still laughing. "Shut up."

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He soothed, his voice chirpy. He grabbed a cloth and wiped Kageyama's arm free of the milk. Quickly, he bushed his thumb across his lip, too, wiping away the remaining drop of milk. "That's it gone."

Hinata's skin was rough against his lips and he blinked, entirely unsure of how to deal with him being this close. For weeks he had thought about what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, to feel that bright orange hair under his fingers and Hinata's body pressed to his, but now that he was actually in front of him, Kageyama found himself unable to do anything but stare.

Hinata straightened, his features creasing slightly as he apologised. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll stop."

As Hinata was turning, Kageyama stood up and grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to him. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and squeezed, brushing his lips across his cheek softly. He may not know anything about relationships, but he knew that he didn't want Hinata to ever feel embarrassed or upset. Anything less that a beautiful smile on his face was unacceptable. "Don't. I just...I don't know how to explain it. I want to hold you and kiss you, I mean I've thought about it a lot, but when you're actually in front of me it's way harder than you'd think. It's like..."

"You're limbs won't do what you want?" Hinata offered, wrapping his arms around the tall boy. "I'm the same, except my limbs do too much."

They held each other for a bit longer before Hinata pulled away, weaving his fingers through Kageyama's. When he had no complaints, he led him back upstairs and into Hinata's room, pulling them both down on the bed. Hinata lay down and beckoned for Tobio to lie with him, and then hesitantly laid his head on Tobio's chest, his ear directly over his heartbeat.

It was going fast, and Hinata chuckled. "Are you scared? Your heart's going really fast."

"What? Of course I'm not scared, you dumbass!" He chided, flicking Hinata on the head. "It beats naturally fast." Kageyama wasn't telling him that it was only beating so fast because he was nervous around Hinata. He wanted nothing more than his mind and his body to work in unison to just do something that he'd once thought about in the past, just one kiss or hug was all he needed. Alas, his body remained motionless while his head created vivid scenes of making out with Hinata.

"Ow." He flinched but laughed, then tilted his head towards Tobio. "You don't have to look so worried. I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk to you."

"Talk? About what?" The concept of talking was equally as frightening as being chased by a giant bee in Tobio's mind- there was always the chance those sappy emotions would make an appearance.

"You, me...us. Like, tell me things I don't know. Your favourite colour." His hand was laid against Kageyama's chest, and as he laid his head back down, he felt a pair of very timid fingers slide into his hair, playing with it gently. "That feels nice."

Blush spread across Tobio's face, but since Hinata's face was hidden from his own, he didn't attempt to hide it. Instead, he grunted, but kept his hand in Hinata's hair, admiring how soft it was in between his fingers. "I like...gold."

"Why gold? I'd always seen you as a black loving person." Hinata mused, his finger now drawing little circles on Tobio's chest softly.

Kageyama didn't know why he'd said gold. Truth be told up until that morning his favourite colour was purple, but he'd answered without thinking. Gold was the colour he often saw Hinata as; bright, shining, beautiful. Everything from his fiery hair and his wide smile to his lithe body when it jumped, his voice screaming out in victory...he was illuminated in gold. "Gold is the colour I see when we win. Whenever we win a match, or a set, or one of our quicks leaves the opponents jaws slacking...I see gold."

"You really are all about volleyball." He laughed, moving himself until he was higher up, his lips now able to kiss his neck, which is exactly what they did.

"What's yours?" Hinata had found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and he was trying his hardest not to shiver. How could just one touch make him feel like he was going to explode? His stomach felt as if it was full off butterflies, all growing dangerously wild at every beautiful smile Hinata gave him or every time his fingers skimmed across his skin, and Kageyama was forced to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing.

Hinata pursed his lips in thought. His voice was soft, the sound muffled against Kageyama's neck, but it was still comprehensible. "Blue."

"Why blue? Because it's the sky or something?" He said, not that baffled by Hinata's colour choice. Blue was stereotypical- most people picked blue because of the sea or the sky or something else like that and he didn't think that Hinata would be an exception.

"Because it's the colour of your eyes." He said quietly, kissing his neck again. Kageyama's eyes had always fascinated Hinata. They were always so intense, as if he were constantly thinking and calculating something, holding a gaze so strange that several people had hidden or ran away form him in fear of being on the receiving end. He himself had been the bearer of Tobio's glare several times, and as terrifying as it was, he still couldn't fully admit that the spike in his pulse was due to fear alone. There was something beautiful about Kageyama's eyes. They were a very deep blue, almost violet in some lights, Hinata thought, and it reminded him of the sky at twilight. They were harsh, constantly narrowed, but managed to captivate whoever was watching and send a chill down their spine. He loved his eyes, even if they were trying to burn a hole through him most days.

Tobio froze, the butterflies definitely close to exploding. How could he do that? How could he become eve more cute than Kageyama thought he could? It was almost cruel, he decided, to tease someone like this. He couldn't stop the blush that raced into his cheeks an up his neck, or how his head became all fuzzy, or how overly aware of Hinata's presence and just how close he was he'd become, so he cursed mentally, and forced his body to cooperate. He wrapped his other hand around him, and planted a quick rough kiss on his head before retreating, trying to calm his cheeks to go back to their normal colour.

Hinata bit his lip as he felt the arm wrap round him and the lips touch his head. He knew that Kageyama was never good at expressing any emotion other than frustration or anger, so he relished in the small moments where he initiated something first or attempted to show Hinata affection. It meant a lot to him that his stoic friend was trying as in all honestly Hinata never thought he'd ever get to feel Tobio like this. He never imagined that he'd get to feel those rough fingers against his own, or the smooth expanse of his well defined chest beneath his finger tips, which trailed across his skin as if looking for the 'X' on a treasure map. He didn't ever think that those eyes would meet him softly, or that those lips would brush across his skin so delicately. He would wait for as long as it took for Kageyama to love him. He would wait until one day the barrier that Tobio had built himself was lowered down and Hinata could love him for all that he was.

"Why do you like me?" Kageyama said, his arms still wrapped around the small body pressed against his chest. He pulled himself into a sitting position, moving Hinata with him. Hinata laced him arms around his neck and his legs around his hips and stared at him with those big amber eyes, the smallest of smiles on his face. God, he was adorable.

"I don't know. You're rude, and impatient, you lose your temper constantly and you hit me a lot. You don't get on well with a lot of people and you're always insulting me." Hinata said this with a smile, tilting his head when Kageyama's face fell at his answer, clearly not expecting that. He chuckled, and freed one of his hands to tilt Tobio's face up. "But, you're my best friend. You push me to do my best, you protect me, and you never let me give up. You're my counterpart on and off the court- I wouldn't work as well without you. You're stubborn, and strong, and you're loyal to the team, and hopefully to me, too. I like that you always get a carton of milk every day at school. I like the way your nose crinkles when you get angry. I like the way you look at me. I like it all, Kageyama. I just like you."

Kageyama stared at him, unable to comprehend how someone so beautiful had managed to say even more beautiful words. He lifted his hands ad placed them on either side of Hinata's face, and touched their foreheads, his body aching just to hold him. He knew he was far from perfect, and he knew that his temper was problematic. He was aware that he took a lot of it out on Hinata, and he knew that he didn't let the boy get away with anything less than perfect. And yet, Hinata was still there beside him, even when it got rough. This fiery headed boy never game up, and pushed Kageyama to do his best each time. He took each temper, each hit, each fight, and used it to make himself better to improve. He could psych Tobio up for a game better than anyone else, calm him down with just a touch on he shoulder. Hinata looked past his faults unlike so many others, and the wave of emotions that rolled over him was overwhelming.

"Why do you like me?" Hinata asked, moving his hands to Kageyama's neck, his thumbs stroking the skin softly. He wasn't expecting a paragraph like his-he knew that Tobio was somewhat emotionally constipated most of he time. Still, he was curious.

"Your smile." He said finally, breathing in softly. He opened his eyes, locking them with Hinata's. "Your smile is my favourite thing about you. You smile at me, and it makes me feel all weird inside, but a good weird, I think. It makes me happy, because your face looks very nice when you smile."

"My face looks nice?" He mused, chuckling at Kageyama's choice of words.

"Yeah. It looks..." He braced himself. "Cute."

Hinata didn't laugh like he thought he would, but rather moved his hand to the back of his head, playing with the black silk like hair gently. He looked into Kageyama's eyes, and moved closer so their noses were touching. "Thank you. I like hearing that- it makes me happy."

Tobio wished he could say more. He wished the words didn't get stuck in his throat when he tried to speak; he wished his hands didn't hesitate when they touched Shouyou; he wished he could just say some words that told the other boy how he felt. Instead he was stuck, going at an infuriatingly slow pace, only able to make the smallest of gestures. He knew that Hinata deserved to be told what was in his head, told that Kageyama loved how soft his eyes were or how his eyelashes were so long, told how he wanted to run his fingers through that messy hair, told that Kageyama's arms ached to hold him whenever they were near. He wished he could tell him that he was on his mind constantly.

He looked at the boy and sighed. "I can't tell you, but I can show you, just a little."

"Huh?" Hinata said, confused as to what Kageyama was talking about. He was about to ask what he meant when Kageyama leaned in, and his heart stopped.

Slowly, Tobio pressed his lips against Hinata's, and let them linger. He loved how soft Shouyou's lips felt against his own, loved how his small hand tangled in Kageyama's hair, pulling him closer. His own fingers snaked into the mess of ginger curls, and he smiled into the kiss, before pulling away.

He looked at Hinata's big brown eyes, which stared at him with such softness that he immediately averted his gaze. "I can show you. I can show you what you mean to me."

Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio and squeezed him tight, his voice gentle and quiet, as if he were afraid to spook him. "Thank you."

It wasn't an extravagant kiss- in fact it was rather timid, their lips remaining closed the whole time. But it was enough for Kageyama. It sent his heart into overdrive and his body full of butterflies, unable to think of anything but Hinata the full time. His skin felt hot where Shouyou touched it, his hair messed up from the small boy's grip, and he gave the smallest of smiles, rubbing Hinata's back with one hand as he clung to him.

Hinata bit his lip, deciding to push his luck. "One more?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but tilted Hinata's head back, and very quickly pressed their lips together before pulling back, resting his chin on the redhead's hair. He gave him such a brilliant smile that Tobio blushed, averting his gaze. When he smiled like that it was like having a part of the sun next to you- beautiful, but deadly to look at. In his case, if Tobio looked at his face for a prolonged amount of time he was afraid he might collapse from how it made him feel. Shouyou could steal his breath away with that smile, make his thoughts turn to noise and his legs turn to jelly. It was truly unfair that someone should get to look so beautiful.

As they stayed in each other's embrace, Kageyama's strong arms wrapped round him and his head resting on Shouyou's, Hinata smiled. "I'll wait for you, Kageyama. You don't need to rush anything-I'll wait for you to love me. For as long as it takes, I'll wait."

Tobio's heart stopped and he sighed upon hearing those words, clutching Hinata even closer to him. His finger's threaded through his hair, absentmindedly playing with it while he looked at the young boy pressed against him, who stared at him with such adoration that Kageyama immediately blushed. His heart felt like it was going to burst, so unused to these signs of affection, and he could do nothing but shake his head, failing to hold back the tiny smile that had worked its way onto his lips. Only Hinata understood him like that, and he silently thanked whatever supreme force had gifted him with Shouyou. "Stupid Hinata."


	3. the walk home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi tells Kei how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

Tadashi sat and watched the practice from the sidelines, his eyes always staying loosely focused on Kei. He never usually participated in the games himself, and his practice usually consisted of practicing jump float serves, so he chose to let his eyes follow the tall blonde middle blocker known as Kei Tsukishima. He'd known Kei for years- he was the one who saved him from bullies all those years ago. He'd never tell him, but for Tadashi, Kei was like his hero. He was always awed at how smart he was, how his comebacks were quick off the tongue and his remarks sharp as a knife. He loved how when his face was indifferent for everyone else, perhaps just a smirk or a roll of the eyes, he always seemed to reserve a small very rare smile for Tadashi. His voice softened, or he actually removed his headphones to listen to anything he had to say. Every time those tall legs slowed to stride in time with Yamaguchi, or those narrowed brown eyes looked at him with genuine interest, it sent a warmth gushing through Tadashi's body until he felt like his stomach was in knots and his face was bright red, unable to string together a coherent sentence. He knew that Kei probably thought he was stupid because of it, but he couldn't help himself- when you love someone as much as he loved Kei, your brain turned to mush.

He saw Kei jump up and block a spike effortlessly, his face barely changing. Suga and Ennoshita were on each side of Tadashi, cheering Tsukishima's name along with him, but Tadashi tried to make his voice louder. "That was great, Tsukki!"

Kei's eyes met Yamaguchi's for a fraction of a second, and he gave the tiniest smile, before his face settled back to normal. They went back to watching the game,only stopping when Hinata missed the sixth toss Kageyama had sent him. The black haired boy screamed, his fist flying out to punch Hinata, who yelped and dodged it, trying to escape Tobio's wrath.

Suga let out a chuckle and tilted his head. "Oh, dear. That's a lot of misses from Hinata."

Diachi frowned, whacking Hinata on the shoulder. "What's up with you today? You've missed a lot of spikes."

Hinata spluttered, his face turning beetroot as he looked at the ground. "N-Nothing! I'll stop missing them, I promise! I'm sorry! One more toss!"

Tsukishima sneered, ducking under the net to join them. He cocked his head, his voice light and teasing. "It's because he's spent this entire practice just looking at Kageyama instead of the ball."

"Eh?" Kageyama said, the tips of his ears turning pink. He ducked his head, shooting his fist out to punch Hinata. "Look at the ball, you dumbass!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled, rubbing his arm where Tobio had punched it.

Yamaguchi watched it unfold, a smile tugging on his lips. He liked Hinata, he was always just a big ball of energy and happiness, and he didn't look down on Tadashi the way some of the other members did. He really believed that Tadashi was good enough to play, and it was a nice support. He felt bad for him, the amount of times Kageyama screamed at him or hit him, but he knew that the two of them were joined at the hip really. When they weren't staying behind for extra practice, they were walking home together, studying together, or racing each other to complete menial tasks. He admired their friendship, since his own with Kei was very different. Sure, they walked home together, but they almost never talked. They got lunch together each day at school, and their desks were even next to each other, but being with Kei was not like having a usual friend. You had to get used to his silence, his brooding, his seeming lack of interest in anything that wasn't dinosaurs or space, but Yamaguchi was okay with that. He'd been at his side long enough now to notice when it was okay to talk, when to bump shoulders with him, and how to get his attention.

Practice finished, and Kei walked up to Yamaguchi, grunting a thanks as he took the towel and water bottle he held out. He downed the water, then nodded his head towards the changing rooms. "Let's go."

Tadashi was standing next to Kei as they began to get changed, and again he found himself blushing, trying not to stare. Kei was seriously beautiful, for a lack of a better word. His body was long and slender and angular, with deep curves from his ribs to his flat stomach and the jutting edges of his hipbones. He was skinny, but still held some muscle, and he had an impressive six pack forming. Much more impressive than Tadashi's simply skinny than anyway. Kei's legs were slim and endless, somehow giving him height but without making him look gangly. As he watched him change, the desire to just stare at him and reach out to touch that long thin body was overwhelming, but he kept his hands firmly at his sides. He supposed the part of Kei's body he loved most was his back. Kei had a smooth unblemished back, with no disgusting freckles like his own back had. His muscles moved under the skin, rippling and stretching, working to create a work of art as his shoulder blades jutted out. He let loose a small sigh of longing, catching Tsukishima's attention.

"Tadashi, what are you staring at?" He said, frowning as he pulled on a t shirt, and then his jacket. He repositioned his earphones around his neck, then slung his bag over his shoulder, looking at the smaller boy with a cocked eyebrow.

Tadashi ducked his head, hiding his embarrassment with a chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floor. "N-nothing, sorry. You ready to go?"

"Sure." They began to walk, but were stopped when Hinata raced past them to high five Nishinoya, their loud yells congratulating each other on a good game taking over the whole room.

"You were awesome, Noya-senpai! You were all like whoosh, and pow, and I was all like 'waaah!'" He said, waving his arms wildly, excitedly jumping up in the air.

"That's the libero's job of course! I gotta be wherever the ball goes, Hinata. And then, I whip out the 'Rolling Thunder', and really show 'em how a game of volleyball is played!" He said, high-fiving the young boy again.

Their screams of awe mingled, until Kageyama whacked Hinata on the head, telling him to shut up.

Asahi laughed, pulling his hairband off to let his hair fall forward. He nudged Noya with his arm, his tone chiding but gentle. "You get him too worked up, Noya. He's going to be battered black and blue by Kageyama at this rate."

Tadashi might have imagined it, but he swore he saw Kageyama's fingers brush past where he'd punched Hinata, as light as a feather. It was then that he turned to Kei, ready to speak, when he was interrupted by Noya.

"Diachi san, what's that on your collarbone? Is that a bruise or something?" He said, jumping up to get a better look.

"Eh?" Diachi immediately slapped a hand over his chest, covering the rather noticeable hickey that Suga had left the other night. The redness had faded, but now there was a bruise, and he had completely forgotten about it. "No! It's ah, it's a mosquito bite!"

Suga chuckled again, covering his mouth with his hand as he saw his proud Daichi's ears turn red. "Yeah, those mosquitoes are pretty nasty this time of year."

Tanaka appeared from behind Diachi, a wicked grin on his face. He clapped Diachi on the shoulder so hard he stumbled forward, and slung an arm around his neck. "That's no mosquito bite, that a loooooove bite!"

"Diachi has a hickey! Diachi has a hickey!" Noya said, dancing around him. Asahi shook his head, giving Daichi an "I'm sorry" face as the two boys pestered him.

Suga just continued laughing, but he placed a hand on each boy's shoulder and tilted his head, his mother voice taking over. "Come on now, leave him be. What Daichi does in his private time is none of our business."

"I guess so." Tanaka said, but he cast another devilish grin at Daichi. "I'll be watching from now on, so make sure those mosquitoes don't bite too much."

Hinata tugged on Kageyama's arm, his voice quiet. "What actually is a hickey?"

Tsukishima looked at him, rolling his eyes. "You really are dumb."

"Oi!" Kageyama said, his eyes narrowed. He stared at Tsukishima, undeterred by his cold look. "He's not that dumb."

Tadashi scratched his head nervously, looking at Tsukishima. "We going, Tsukki?"

"Yeah."

They left and walked down the path together, the wind nipping at his cheeks. It lifted some strands of his hair up and misplaced them, until it was all in his eyes.

Kei looked at him then sighed, reaching his hand out. "Here." His slender fingers brushed into Yamaguchi's hair, sorting it back into place.

Tadashi hoped he wouldn't notice the way his cheeks blushed when he felt Tsukki's touch, and he looked away, biting his lip. "T-Thanks."

They walked in silence, their shoulders occasionally brushing past each other until Yamaguchi couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell him, he had to let Kei know just how he felt. otherwise he'd be stuck forever just loving him silently, watching from the sidelines. He stopped suddenly, and it took a few steps before Tsukki realised and turned round.

"Tsukki." He said, his hands shaking nervously. He could feel the sweat roll down his face, and his breath started to come faster.

"What?" He looked uninterested, the light wind lifting his light blonde hair up and around his face.

Tadashi stilled. Fear was now coursing through his veins, the threat of rejection all too real. He wanted to tell him, but it was as if the words were stuck, and he couldn't get them out. What would happen if he said no? What about their friendship? Would Kei still want to be with him? He stood, his mouth opening, but no sound coming out.

Kei rolled his eyes and turned to walk. "If you're not going to say anything I'm leaving, it's cold."

Tadashi's hand shot out and wrapped around Tsukishima's wrist, stopping him. Kei looked round in shock, since Yamaguchi so rarely touched him, and he started at him, waiting. Tadashi kept his head low, trying to fight the shaking in his limbs. He could do this. He could do this. "I...Tsukki, I..."

"You what?"

"I..." He lifted his head, tears running down his cheeks. Kei's eyes widened at the sight, and he suddenly looked unsure. Tadashi looked at him, wishing he could stop the knot of fear twisting in his stomach any further. "Tsukki, I like you. In fact, I l-love you."

Tsukki stared at him in silence, his usual poker face giving nothing away. He just looked, preserved as if he was a statue, and Tadashi felt his breath hitch in his throat. He'd made a mistake, a horrible horrible mistake. Why had he told him? Why did he do that?

He was aware that he was still clutching onto Tsukishima's sleeve and he sheepishly let go, bringing his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry, j-just never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything, I-I have to go."

When he turned to leave, he heard a cool voice stop him. "Wait."

"Huh? What is it?" He itched to leave, he couldn't even look Tsukki in the eye. He'd just ruined the only friendship he had, and the weight of that was settling on his shoulders.

"You love me?" His voice was simple, devoid of emotion.

Tadashi blushed. "Y-yes. I always have."

"Walk home with me." He said coolly, turning back round to continue their route home.

Tadashi hesitated, his hands twitching. He knew that he should run away, go a different way, instead of suffering on the way home having to look at Kei. He knew that would be the smart thing to do. However, as Kei called his name, waiting for him, he turned and walked alongside him anyway. He hid his head, keeping his face hidden from Tsukishima, the tears dropping off his face. This was how they would always be. Their walk was in silence, but somewhere along the way, a few minutes before Tadashi had to leave to go home, he felt a cool hand wrap around his and he looked to his side in shock. He saw Kei staring head on, not meeting his eye, but his hand felt warm and safe.

"T-Tsukki?" He gasped, his voice barely above a whisper. What did this mean? Did he like him? Was he humoring him? Kei wasn't the type to do things out of pity, was he? His head span, but he knew in that moment he never wanted to let his hand go.

Tsukishima walked in silence until they reached the point where Tadashi had to leave. He stopped and faced him, towering over his small frame, still holding his hand. Yamaguchi shivered before him, his hand shaking in his, but the tears had stopped rolling down his face now, and he looked up at the blonde with wide brown eyes which were framed with unnaturally long black lashes. His freckles adored his tan skin, like little constellations on his face, and he blinked slowly, shying away from Tsukishima's gaze.

"Let's just say that maybe, I like you, too." Kei said, giving Tadashi the very smallest of his rare smiles.

To anyone else it wouldn't have been noticeable, they wouldn't have seen the slight quirk of his lips and softness in his eyes as he said it, but of course Yamaguchi did. He knew what those signs meant, knew that smile reserved only for him. He felt Kei squeeze his hand one more time before letting go and walking away, leaving Tadashi standing in the street with a stupid smile on his face, holding his hand to his heart.


	4. Tobio's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns what a hickey feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse any spelling errors etc, I've wrote four chapters of fanfiction today and my brain is fried! Review please :)

On their way home, Hinata brushed shoulders with Kageyama, staring at his feet. "Am I really that dumb for not knowing what a hickey is?"

"Not really dumb. Just a little bit." He said, nodding stoutly as if that made it any better. Strangely enough, it did for Hinata, and he smiled back. "Have you never seen one before?"

"Well, I've heard of them. But I don't really know how you get them, you know?" He pursed his lips in thought, the cool wind blowing at his hair, making it stand even wilder than usual. He cast a side look at Kageyama and bit his lip to hide the smile that was forming- he looked so good with the wind blowing his silky black hair up and around his face, giving his usual tidy look a bit of mess. He suited it. 

"W-Well, I'm not telling you! Just google it or something." He said, blushing and looking forward. He could feel Hinata stare at him with that smile again, his little one that somehow managed to make his insides feel like butterflies. 

Shouyou laughed then skipped ahead, calling out for Kageyama to follow him. He continuously bumped into him as they walked, his energetic bouncing nearly sending them both flying. Kageyama growled at him, fit ready to whack him, but he was caught up by the way the wind blew his fiery hair round his face, and how his eyes lit up whenever he called Tobio's name, and his hand dropped back to his side. He figured he'd already punched him a lot for that day. 

"Hinata, were you really missing the tosses because you were looking at me?" He said, casting a look at the literal ray of sunshine beside him. 

Hinata flung his hands over his head and crouched, his voice rising an octave. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't miss anymore, I didn't mean it! Please don't hit me."

"What the-? I'm not going to hit you, dumbass." He said, clenching his fists. He felt the tips of his ears redden. "Just answer the question."

Hinata straightened up, and blushed himself, scratching the side of his face while he gave a nervous smile. "Yeah. I know I should have been focused, 'cos if it was a real game I'd have ruined it. But, I just couldn't help it. I was trying to think about the toss and the spike, but when I looked over and saw you, all I could think about was you."

Tobio blushed further and he mumbled under his breath, still so unsure how to deal with the affection he seemed to unconditionally receive from Hinata. Even after he'd punched him approximately six times that day, he still shone so bright, so happy to just walk beside him and gush about his day. He told him of how his English was failing, how he found a spider last night, how he dreamed Suga had a twin sister, all whilst swinging his arms and looking up to him, radiating warmth despite the cold. It had been a few days since he'd stayed at Hinata's, and each day he found himself growing more and more attached to him. When he was in a class without his horribly loud whisper and badly scribbled notes, it was too quiet and too boring, and he longed for when he would get to see him next. He felt their hands brush against each other whilst they walked, and he resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around Hinata's. 

Kageyama tilted his head towards Hinata's. "Want to come to mines tonight? I have to study English as well."

The prospect of studying dimmed Hinata's smile, but the realization that he would be with Kageyama the whole night made up for it, and he visibly perked up. "Sure!"

Kageyama faltered at how enthusiastic Shouyou seemed just for studying. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, letting out a small sigh as he did so. The rest of their walk was relatively calm, until suddenly he felt himself being pulled into an alleyway, where Hinata firmly wrapped his arms around Tobio. 

He looked around wildly, taken by surprise. "Oi! What are you-"

"I'm sorry." He murmured against his chest. "I just haven't hugged you in a while. I missed you."

"You see me every day at school." Tobio knew that wasn't what he meant, but he still didn't quite know how to handle these sorts of things. Still, he wrapped a tentative arm around the small boy, his palm splayed across his back.

"Not the same thing. I like feeling you, even if its just your hand in mine. It makes me feel all 'waaah' and 'hnng' inside." He gigged, and Tobio felt his heart melt- how could he be so cute?

Kageyama rested his head on top of Shouyou's and wrapped both arms around him, squeezing tightly before releasing him and stepping back. "I know, but you can't do these things in public- someone might see."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Hinata asked, his face crumpling. His bottom lip jutted out, and he looked so hurt that Kageyama wanted to punch himself in the face for upsetting him. 

"No! No, I'm not ashamed." He said, trying to convince the small boy to cheer up. "It's just...I don't want people knowing the relationship before I've really gotten to know it. That's all."

"Oh, I see." Hinata perked up then, laying his head against Tobio's chest for a few brief seconds before pulling away and heading to the road. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm cold."

They ran the rest of the way, deciding to race each other. The wind blew Hinata's hair right back as his small legs pushed him faster and faster, until he was overtaking Kageyama. They let loose war cries as they slammed into Tobio's door, neck and neck. 

Hinata drew back, rubbing his head and started laughing, surprised to hear Kageyama's chuckle joining in as he rubbed his own head. "Ow."

They got in, making their way to Tobio's bedroom. Again, they had counted it as a race and Hinata ran up the stairs, but Kageyama's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing him to fall flat on his face. 

"Oi! What was that for, Bakayama!" He turned round with a scowl on his face, his bottom lip extra pouty. 

Tobio leaned forward and brushed his lips against Hinata's, watching as his face softened and he started to smile. His hand reached up to grab Kageyama's neck, but the tall boy avoided it, leaping over Hinata and running till he bust into his bedroom, raising his hands in victory. "I win!"

"That's cheating!" A small voice called out from behind him, face burned red. He was trying to hide back his smile, concentrating on looking angry instead. Unfortunately, he only looked extra adorable to Kageyama, who was watching him from the bed. 

"I won fair and square." He said, searching through his bag till he found his English work. "Come on, stop yammering and let's do some studying."

"Bakayama." Hinata murmured under his breath as he settled on the bed, pulling out his own work.

The two of them sat in silence, occasionally asking each other what verb they used, or what tense was correct. Hinata gradually started to inch closer and closer, until their feet were brushing against each other, then their legs, until Kageyama looked up and suddenly Hinata was right in front oh him, having abandoned his work. 

"What do you want?" He said, looking warily at the boy. He looked incredibly innocent, with those giant brown eyes and messy curls, as if butter wouldn't melt. He didn't trust it. 

"Hug me." He said, outstretching his arms. 

Kageyama sighed and sat his work down, a small smile on his lips as he pulled Hinata closer to him. They stayed in the embrace for longer that usual, Hinata burying his face in Kageyama's neck, his lips soft against the tan skin of his neck. 

He could hear Shouyou's voice vibrate against his skin. "I missed you."

Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat, kissing the top of Hinata's hair in response. He wrapped his own arms around him tighter, rearranging their position until Hinata was sitting on his lap, his legs wrapped around his hips. He sat very calmly, his head on Kageyama's chest, his hands slayed on his back as he hugged him close. He liked the way Tobio smelled- it was clean and crisp, and it reminded him of rainfall on a clear night. Hinata inhaled deeply, nuzzling against Kageyama's neck. 

"Kageyama, will you really not tell me how to get a hickey?" He said, looking up at him. 

Tobio stared down at his face-that beautiful pale face with pink cheeks and huge eyes with irises as warm and soft as melted chocolate-and felt his resistance melt away a bit. He knew that if Hinata looked at him like this every time he wanted something he'd most certainly get it. How could he be so adorable? How could he possibly make Kageyama's pulse spike just by holding him? Make his head fuzzy just by feeling those lips against his skin?

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yes." He said, hesitantly lifting a hand to his face, brushing some of his inky hair back. 

Inadvertently, he leaned into the touch, his deep blue eyes boring into Hinata's. They were intense, but softened somewhat, and held none harshness they did on the court. "You get it by kissing someone's skin, but sucking and biting a little, too."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Hinata bit his lip, moving his hand to the front of Kageyama's t-shirt.

"I don't know, I guess so." He said, shrugging.

"Kageyama, c-can I kiss you?" Hinata said shyly, looking up at him through those thick dark lashes.

"Hinata, come on. We have to study." He felt suddenly nervous, having him so close. He wasn't sure what his body was going to do, and the possibility of embarrassing scenarios only made him more antsy. 

"Oh...okay. Sorry." Hinata ducked his head and immediately tried to clamber off Kageyama, trying not to be hurt at the rejection. He knew that he'd have to deal with times like this, when Kageyama didn't want to be like that with him, but he still couldn't stop the embarrassment that coloured his face as bright as his hair. 

Before he registered what he was doing, Tobio's arms shot out and wrapped around Hinata, bringing him back against his chest. He hated seeing that second of hurt flash across the boy's face, knowing that he caused it. He never meant to hurt his feelings, but he knew that Shouyou would spend the rest of the night feeling bad, thinking about it. Kageyama sighed-he would just have to make himself face any embarrassing situations that could happen, it seems. 

"Hinata, kiss me." He said softly, brushing his fingers through those wild curls as he tilted his face up. 

Hinata blushed and closed his eyes, breaking his face away from Tobio's hold. "No, you don't want to."

"Hinata, kiss me." He repeated, firmly. When still the younger boy only hid his face, Tobio cursed and placed his hands on either side of Hinata's face. lifting it to his. He pressed their lips together, relieved to feel Hinata's hands slither into his hair again. What he hadn't expected, however, was Hinata whining, tugging on his hair. 

"Open your mouth." He whined, giving him puppy eyes. 

Kageyama kissed him again, parting his lips. Shouyou smiled into the kiss, and softly he let his tongue explore Kageyama's mouth, pushing against his tongue tentatively. Tobio pushed his own tongue back against Shouyou's, reveling in his taste. It was intoxicating, he realised, to kiss Hinata like this. He had always detested seeing people kiss, be it on the television or in real life, but he understood now why they did. It was warm, and soft, and it was nice. It surrounded him with the essence of the small boy in his lap, who he'd only ever dreamed of doing this with. He pulled back after a few minutes, sheepishly blushing and taking in a big breath. He'd forgotten to breath someway through the kiss. 

"Hinata, look...don't judge me on this. That was my first kiss, okay? I'll get better." He muttered quickly, turning his face away so he couldn't see the pink creeping up his neck and ears.

"That's really your first kiss?" He asked, eyes wide. 

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" His tone turned gruff, and he threatened to push him off, but he was surprised to see Hinata smiling very widely. 

"No, it's great! You're my first kiss, too!" He flung his arms around Tobio and squeezed him tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of the taller boy's neck. "I'm happy."

Once again, that lump formed its way into Tobio's throat and he grunted, placing his head on top of Hinata's as he hugged him back. He wondered if the butterfly feeling in his stomach would ever go away, or if it was a constant thing when he was with Shouyou. He wondered how someone so cute had wormed his way into his life, and taken it by storm. Giving the tiniest of smiles, he closed his eyes, and just relished in holding Hinata. There was no need to speak, no need to do anything other than feel the weight of his best friend in his arms, feel the warmth of his body and his smile radiate over him. He tilted Shouyou's head up with a finger, and very slowly,began to kiss softy along his jaw and down his neck, his tender touch sending a shiver down the redhead's spine. He kept his arms around Tobio's neck and he leaned back, allowing Kageyama access to his full neck. He tried his best not to make any sudden movements or loud noises, terrified of scaring Kageyama away. He so rarely initiated these things, his pride and fear of embarrassment causing a hindrance in their affections towards each other. 

Kageyama lets his lips trail down the smooth skin of his neck, until he'd found a spot that emitted a small gasp from Shouyou. He then tentatively let his tongue sweep across the skin, before grazing his teeth across it. Hinata's fingers dug into his back, and he could feel his racing pulse under his lips. Focusing only on Shouyou instead of his own embarrassment, he sucked at the skin, grazing over it with his teeth. His tongue glided back over it every few seconds, easing the pain, and he could feel the thrum of Shouyou's voice against his lips as he opened his mouth and let out a low moan, which immediately spread warmth through Kageyama's body. He slid his hands under Hinata's shirt and up his back, supporting him while they lay, delighted at how smooth the skin was under his fingers.

Tobio drew back, admiring the purple-red hickey now far down on Hinata's throat. It would be easy to hide, as long as he was careful, which was a bit of a relief. He was embarrassed, but at the same time he felt adrenaline course through his veins, so unused to seeing Shouyou look at him like that, with his eyes half lidded and biting his lip. He looked undeniably gorgeous, and it took all of Kageyama's willpower to silence the thoughts in his mind. "Was it sore?"

"Yes, but I like it." Shouyou licked his lips, and tilted his head back again. "One more."


	5. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Diachi talk about what happened in the changing room.

"Hi, miss Sugawara." Diachi said as Suga led him into the house he'd been in countless times. "Smells great in here."

"Diachi!" She said, her lips pulling into a smile. She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She repeated the same for Suga, who laughed slightly as he gave her a hug. "Thankyou, I'm making Koushi's favourite for dinner, will I call you when it's ready?"

Suga readjusted his bag and nodded, walking back towards the door. "Yeah, thanks. Come on, Daichi."

The boys walked up the narrow staircase to Suga's room, which was quite large, with a double bed in the centre, a clear desk, a large bookcase filled with books, a television mounted on the wall, and a shelf or two of trophies and trinkets. There was a stray volleyball lounging on the floor, discarded here after many of Suga's own personal practices. The walls were a pale blue, and the carpet was fluffy and white, which matched the thick white bedding on his bed. 

Diachi sat on it, sinking into the thickness. He thumbed the material appreciatively. "I'll always love these feather duvets. They're so soft." 

Suga just chuckled in return and sat down beside him, laying his head on his shoulder. He felt Daichi's arm curl around his waist and a pair of lips press against his head, and he smiled, leaning more into the captains embrace. He and Daichi had been together since their second year in high school together, although they weren't exclusively out. Daichi's reason was that it would cause a bit of mayhem in the team as people adjusted to them as a couple instead of teammates, and they couldn't afford that distraction. Suga agreed, as well as his own reason of not wanting their private life's to be mixed with school, especially when it was something as controversial as their relationship. There was only one person who knew about them, which was Suga's mother. She absolutely adored Daichi, and had done since the very first day Suga brought him home and introduced his new best friend. She never pushed it from Suga, which he was eternally grateful for. She'd waited for him to come to her, and then she'd just laughed and hugged him, and told him that she was happy he'd picked Daichi. He was happy he picked Daichi, too. 

"Daichi," He said, lifting his head up to look at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry about the changing room, I know you'll have to deal with their questions for a while."

"It's alright, I'll just cover them up or get dressed faster." Daichi combed his finger through Suga's silver hair, again marveling at how soft it was. That was Suga though- everything about him was soft, from his room to his voice. "Don't worry about it."

The smaller boy frowned, a tiny crease at the top of his nose. "Still, I'll try to stop giving you them." A faint blush spread across his cheeks. "I just get carried away sometimes."

Daichi just laughed and hugged him closer, his lips against Suga's hair. "There's no need for that, we'll just have to place them elsewhere..."

His sentence trailed off, and as both of their eyes moved to Daichi's behind and then met each other's gaze they burst out laughing, and Daichi was happy to see his boyfriend smile. Suga really was beautiful, in his own way. He was just so _cute_. Average height and slender, with soft skin and pale shining hair, and very large kind eyes that crinkled when he smiled, which was almost all of the time. His smile itself was a thing of beauty and came in many different forms; a very wide toothy grin that just radiated happiness, his small timid one which graced his lips when he was embarrassed, which made butterflies surge in Daichi's stomach; his secret lip-biting 'I'm not smiling' smile for when he was trying to hide his laugh; and his simple caring smile, with brows drawn and a head tilt, usually reserved when one of the younger teammates made a mistake or was worrying about something. 

Suga finished giggling and wrapped his arms around Diachi's neck, leaning up to kiss him. Diachi's lips met with his, and he smiled into the kiss, resting their foreheads together. "They all think you have a girlfriend now."

"Let them think what they want." He said, looping his arms around Koushi's waist. "That doesn't matter as long as I've got you to place monster hickeys on my neck for all the team to see."

Suga turned bright pink, ready to apologise again, when he saw that Daichi was only teasing him. He rolled his eyes and moved his arms to the top of Daichi's shirt, where he tugged it back to see the fading bruises. He hadn't meant to leave them, but he had a very bad habit of not being quite able to control himself if they got too 'in the moment'. They rarely had time together due to practice and school, so when they did it wasn't unusual for things to get slightly heated. 

He placed a kiss over the biggest bruise, his voice mumbling against Daichi's skin. "Sorry."

Daichi lifted his head up and kiss him, a soft sweet one where their noses nuzzled together. "Stop saying that, you don't have anything to be sorry for. What we should really be concerned about is how Hinata doesn't know what a hickey is- he's fifteen, shouldn't he know that?"

Suga just laughed and settled on the taller boy's lap, intertwining their fingers. Daichi's hand always felt so strong in his, like a constant reassurance that he'd always be there. It felt nice. "He's still young, and he doesn't seem to have had many relationships. I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually."

Daichi shifted so that Suga was facing him on his lap, his legs wrapped around his hips. He held his boyfriend's face in his hands, his heart softening when a small pale hand reached up to cover his. Suga really was just adorable, and he had no problem letting him know that. "You're so cute. It's like looking at a puppy."

"Daichi," He giggled, smiling that beautiful smile again. "Stop it, I'm not cute."

"Cute." He kissed him. "Beautiful." Kiss. "Adorable." Kiss. "Perfect." Kiss.

Suga chuckled again and flung his arms around Daichi's neck before pressing their lips together for real. It was a slow gentle kiss, where they melted into each other after days of only being able to get away with a brush of the hands of a quick hug in an empty hallway. He felt strong fingers threat into his hair and a hand cup his face as he was pulled closer into the kiss, the feel of Daichi's lips against his making his heart soar.

His boyfriend drew back, and pecked him on the nose. "Mine."

He nuzzled his neck, a contented sigh leaving his lips. "Yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been checked and is short because today is my study day but you guys deserve something like every two days so I'm trying! Forgive the mistakes :)


	6. tsukiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has doubts about Kei's affections.

At first, dating Tsukishima was exactly like he thought it would be: the exact same as always. Their contact hadn't changed, nor had their conversations increased any. They didn't go on dates, and the only time they actually spent together was lunchtimes in school, where even then Kei would put his headphones on for most of it. He'd suspected this for the first few days, since he knew Tsukki wasn't an emotional person, but as time drew on he began to get frustrated at the lack of change. Weren't they supposed to be boyfriends? Or at least together in some way? He wished he could bring it up to Kei, but he was silenced by his own nerves. So again, they walked the way home together, and Yamaguchi was even quieter than usual. 

Tsukishima removed his headphones and eyed the small boy next to him. "Why are you so quiet today?"

"Hm?" He said, whipping his head round to face Tsukishima. Hos hands twitched in his pockets. "Oh, n-nothing. Sorry."

Tsukki rolled his eyes but tried again, his patience wavering. "Tadashi. Either tell me, or stop looking like you've seen a puppy being kicked."

He gave a nervous chuckle at that but it died when he met Kei's eyes. He then shifted his gaze to his feet, his voice quiet. "Are...are we boyfriends?"

If he was startled, Tsukishima gave no notice of it, his face still impeccably still. He looked straight ahead, his hands by his side. "Well that's generally the next step after saying you like someone."

Yamaguchi thought over that, trying to figure out if that was an answer or not. He scratched his head, and warily withdrew his hands from his pocket. "So, we are? I-I mean, if we aren't I guess that's okay, but could you tell me, because-"

"Yes." He interjected, his voice sounding almost bored. 

"Oh, okay." Yamaguchi looked at the tall box next to him, the boy who he'd loved for years. If they were together, why didn't it feel like that's what Tsukki wanted? Why did it feel like he was avoiding him, or not going any further? He hesitant reached out, letting his fingers wrap around Tsukishima's. 

Tsukki yanked his hand away automatically with a raised eyebrow and a look of disgust, having not been touched by anyone in such a manner before. It was then that he saw Yamaguchi's face, the hurt and the shock in the way his brows were drawn and his mouth slacked, and the tears brimming in his eyes. He sighed, and rubbed his hand. His voice was softer than usual when he spoke. "Not in public." 

Tadashi wiped up quickly at his tears trying to stop them before they could make their path down his face. He studied on focusing his breaths, and cursing himself for getting so upset. He knew Kei wouldn't take to a relationship easily, and he had prepared himself in his head for mild rejections like these every now and then, but when the first couple type thing they'd ever attempted was rejected, it stung. They walked in silence again, Yamaguchi shoving his hands deep into his pockets and looking at the ground below his feet. 

When they reached the part where they had to say goodbye, Kei sighed and turned. He wasn't a person to be considered sympathetic, let alone empathetic, but he felt a knot in his stomach when he looked at Tadashi beside him. He frowned as he thought about it, going over hundreds of possibilities until he realised that he was in fact, feeling guilt. He felt his throat constrict when he looked at the tears that dripped down Yamaguchi's face against his will, and the dent in his pockets of clenched fists. He looked at his own hand, wondering why he'd pulled it away so quickly. Was it that he didn't want to touch him? Was he afraid because it was in public? He tried to figure out the reason himself until he reached his house, and made an impulsive decision. 

"Come over." 

"Huh?" Tadashi looked up, the brim of his eyes red. The wind blew at his hair, tugging that one rebellious cowlick even higher. 

"I said I want you to come over." Kei walked towards his house. "Preferably before I lock the door after me."

Yamaguchi hesitated before following him, hoping that maybe he'd get some form of explanation. Even if he didn't, Kei rarely initiated that they meet up, even less so at his house, and he didn't want to ruin the chance. They took their shoes off then made their way up to Tsukishima's room. It was quite a large room, but longer than it was wide, and it had traces of Tsukki all over it. It was neat, the walls were white and littered with shelves holding unique artifacts and things Tsukki liked. There was a particular shelf with held two dinosaur toys on it, along with some framed photos, and next to it hanging on the wall was his volleyball jersey. He had a clear desk which had some books piled on it, a clock, and a volleyball perched on the side. His bed was a double, with grey covers that were folded neatly, and he had a large flat screen television in front of it, on a stand. By the window was a telescope, and numerous constellation posters were tacked to the wall. Yamaguchi couldn't help but think it was way cooler than his room. 

He stood awkwardly, until Tsukki motioned him to take a seat somewhere. He sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, chewing the side of his cheek nervously. A few minutes after he'd dropped his bag and changed out of his jacket, Tsukki faced him and sighed, before sitting on the bed, too. He wasn't very close to Yamaguchi, but close enough to reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Tadashi hoped he wanted to. 

Since they were inside in the privacy of his own room, Tadashi bit his lip and scooted next to Kei who, even though he tensed, didn't move away. "Thankyou for letting me in."

Tsukishima nodded in response, to busy thinking to offer real words. He looked at Tadashi, who was playing with his fingers, and sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" He perked up slightly, looking at Kei. "What do you have?"

" _Jurassic park, Jurassic World, Night at the museum,Godzilla_ -"

"Tsukki," Tadashi giggled. "Do all your films contain dinosaurs?"

Kei frowned and went over the list again in his head, surprised to see Yamaguchi was right. "Why watch a film if it doesn't have a dinosaur?"

Tadashi smiled again, and some of the tension was lifted. "Okay, let's watch _Jurassic Park_ , then."

As Tsukishima slipped the DVD into his TV, he saw Yamaguchi scuttled against the wall, supporting his back with a pillow. "I'll go get snacks."

Tadashi nodded and watched as the opening credits appeared on the screen in front of him. It was a few minutes before Tsukki came back up, but when he did he sat the bowl of snacks on Tadashi's lap, then sat beside him, stretching out his long legs. Yamaguchi looked at the bowl of strawberries and bit his lip to hide a smile, knowing that the blonde boy wouldn't even have questioned whether strawberries were a suitable movie food. He popped one in his mouth. 

Yamaguchi picked another one up and held his hand out to Tsukishima. "Want one?"

Tsukki reached out and took the strawberry, ignoring the feeling of Tadashi's skin brushing against his. He didn't want to acknowledge the weird shiver that sent down him-it was embarrassingly like something out of a shojo manga. He caught sight of Yamaguchi's eyes -those big brown eyes that were staring so intently at him- and ducked his head, looking away as he ate the strawberry. 

It was another few minutes of Tadashi scooting increasingly closer until his hand reached out, and wrapped around Kei's. Unfortunately, he had the same reaction and pulled it away, and the second wave of rejection hurt even more than the first. "Why won't you hold my hand? Why don't you want to touch me?"

Kei looked at the emotional boy beside him, who's eyes were looking at the sheets between then while his shaking hands held on to the bowl of strawberries, and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall. "I just-"

"Do you even want to be my boyfriend? Because it's been two weeks and you've not touched me, barely spoke to me, we haven't done anything or went on any dates, a-and you just never look like you're happy with me!" Tadashi covered his hands with his face, tears spilling out. He hated that he couldn't control his emotions, he hated that he looked weak and whiny- exactly what Tsukki hated in a person. "I just want to be with you, and when you said you liked me back I thought my life couldn't get better. B-B-But-"

"Tadashi." He said softly, breaking the younger boy's stream of garbled emotions. "Be quiet."

When Yamaguchi silenced, Kei sighed, and turned his eyes to him once again. 

"I have never been in a relationship before." He started. "Because, in a relationship you have to bear all for it to last. You have to let someone see who you are, behind the facade. You have to let someone get close to you, and get close to them in return. I've never liked that. I don't like sharing my self or my life with people, because people lie to you." His thoughts immediately flitted to his brother. "Every time I try to get close to you, I can't help that feeling that it's pointless, because you'll see something you don't like and walk away. And then I'll have nothing, because you're the only person I like enough to call a friend."

Yamaguchi sat in silence at this, in awe of hearing so many words come out of Kei's mouth. He'd never been a talker, and any overly long sentences were usually comebacks or attempts to insult Hinata, but yet here he was, trying to explain himself for Tadashi's sake. "Tsukki, I-"

"So when you hold my hand, I can't help but pull back. When you look at me, I feel like I have to look away. It's like I'm waiting for you to hate me." He murmured, staring ahead. "But, you do make me happy. You're the only person I willingly want to be around, and...I do like you. I need you to just wait, wait until I can trust you not to run away. Then this can be what you want."

It was quiet for a minute, and Kei couldn't help instantly regret what he'd just said. Why did he blurt it out like that? Still, he was surprised when he felt Yamaguchi's gaze bore into him, tears and all. He said, "Tsukki, no matter what happens with us, I'm not leaving. I'm never going to run away. I'll wait."

Tsukishima let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and trained his eyes on the TV. "Okay. Let's watch the movie now."

They sat for the rest of the movie, the only contact being the occasional brushing of hands when they both reached for a strawberry at the same time, but it was a comfortable silence this time. Tadashi's tears had stopped, and when Tsukishima caught him shivering he wordlessly lifted a blanket and draped it over him, ignoring the lurch in his stomach Tadashi's small smile gave him. He knew he'd have to try to let Yamaguchi into his life while he was waiting, because he _did_ want to be with him, even if he didn't show it. So, when there was only ten minutes of the movie left, he hesitantly laid his hand out, palm up, ready for Yamaguchi's. Almost instantly, a very soft tanned hand slid into his, it's touch as light as a feather, and intertwined their fingers. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be, and even though his arm twitched as if to pull away, he kept it there, even after the movie finished.


	7. Dear God, the oversized jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags gets jealous, Hinata has a thing for Kageyama's abs, and they have a mock date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was slightly prompted by a little thing I read of Hinata being obsessed with Kags' abs, and Kags' being totally weak and giving in with it. This hasn't been proof read, but Ii hope there's not too many errors, and you can enjoy! Please review!

In the few weeks that they'd been together, Hinata couldn't get enough of Kageyama. He was slowly but surely becoming more comfortable, and what had once only been brushing hands or a pointed glance was now a rushed kiss if they found any privacy, and lingering touches any time they walked past each other. They walked home together every day, had most classes together and had practice together, and yet Hinata felt that any time apart was too much. He knew that Kageyama was probably sick of seeing his face, but if he thought so he never said so, and that was a good enough reason for Hinata to continue staying by his side as much as he could. 

They were in practice now, and Hinata was trying to focus solely on the smack of his palm against the ball, pushing all his strength into his arm as he forced the ball over the net and to the floor as fast as he could, relishing in the sting it left on his palm. He could sense Kageyama beside him, an ever present force of just power and genius, his narrowed eyes seeing a thousand possibilities when the ball hit his hand. He loved to watch him play. He loved even more when Kageyama tossed to him and the exhilaration flooded his body when he saw the ball coming, and he was able to spike it past all of his opponents. However, as much as he was focusing on this, his body was overly aware of Kageyama's, and his eyes drifted to him every few seconds. He couldn't help but stare- his boyfriend was gorgeous. Tall and slim, with muscles that roped his legs and arms, he was built and had abs that Hinata had fortunately become better acquainted with recently. His face was sharp and angular, and although he had a perpetual frown that furrowed his brows and curled his lips, he was still beautiful. It was the whole intense vibe of the silky dark hair and brooding gaze- it sent shivers down Hinata's spine. Sure, he was scary, but he was also very very hot. 

Hinata slammed the ball as hard as he could, right by Tanaka, and landed roughly on his feet. He felt a slight pain shoot up his leg, and grunted, shaking it out a few times. 

"Hinata, if you've hurt your ankle I'll kill you." Kageyama said, staring at him. 

Hinata gulped and raised his hands in a peaceful manner, waving his foot around to show him that it wasn't sprained or broken, just hurt upon impact. "It's fine! It's fine, I can still play." 

Kageyama pursed his lips then turned away to face the net, his voice quiet. "Dumbass."

Tanaka's loud bellow butted in, and Hinata's attention was stolen. "Woo, that was an awesome spike, Hinata! I'll get the next one though, just try and out-do your senpai!" 

Hinata laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Tanaka-senpai. I'll spike as many as Kageyama serves to me."

Kageyama's eyes shifted to the right and met Hinata's. He felt the warmth of those huge brown eyes surge through him, saw the bright messy orange of his hair and the wide smile on his lips, and his own lips tugged up. He gave a slight nod in affirmation, and the game resumed. They played for another twenty minutes, and then Ukai blew his whistle, pulling everyone over for a talk of strategies, and then to rest. 

As they all sat on the floor together, drinking from the water bottles Yachi had dispensed to them all. Hinata sat next to Kageyama, their knees brushing. He kept subconsciously squirming and moving until he was pressed right up against him, resting his head on Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Hinata, if you move any more, you'll be sitting on him." Suga chuckled, noticing how Hinata was pressed against the taller boy. 

"Yeah, move over a bit." Kageyama muttered, shifting himself back also. 

"Eh? Oh! Sorry!" Hinata slid himself away, cheeks flushing as he laughed nervously. He ran a hand through his hair again, and the combination of sweat and water on his hands stuck it up in all directions. 

Nishinoya laughed, scooting towards him. "Are you trying to copy my hair, Hinata? You want to be just like your senpai!"

"Huh?" Hinata's hands scratched at his hair, only pushing it to an even wilder state. "What about my hair?"

Nishinoya laughed and reached out, threading his finger's into Hinata's hair. He ran his fingers through it a few times, and then began to smooth the curls down into their natural state. He smiled warmly at the boy. "There, all fixed. Your hair is so soft, Hinata, what do you use in that?"

He pursed his lips, oblivious to the rage on Kageyama's face as he sat next to him. "I think it's just apple shampoo and conditioner."

"Does your hair smell like apple?" Nishinoya asked, then stuck his nose into Hinata's hair without waiting for an answer. "It's a little sweaty, but it does. It smells really nice."

"Thanks, Nishinoya-senpai." Hinata giggled. "What does your hair smell like?"

"Hair product." Tanaka snickered from beside them. 

"Don't be jealous because I actually have hair, baldy." Noya quipped, grinning. 

"Oi! I'm not bald, it's a buzz cut! How many times do I have to say that?" He grunted, running a hand over his stubbly hair. 

"I don't feel well." Kageyama said suddenly, grabbing Hinata by the wrist. "Come with me to the bathroom."

Hinata let loose a yelp as he was pulled up and dragged out the door, leaving the sea of faces of Karasuno's volleyball team behind. 

They walked out the gym and round the corner, the whole school empty apart from them. He looked at Kageyama, who's face was pulled taunt, the grip on his wrist growing stronger. "Kageyama, what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt? We can-"

Kageyama cut him off by pushing Hinata against the wall and kissing him, his lips moving against Hinata's roughly. His hands were at his waist, yanking him closer, and he could feel Hinata's hands wind into his hair as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, a slight groan leaving his lips. 

Kageyama's tongue trailed over Hinata's, and his teeth scraped across his lip, biting it a little. He pulled back, resting his forehead on the smaller boy's, breathing heavily. "Sorry. I had to."

Hinata felt slightly dazed, but ecstatic that Kageyama had kissed with such fervor. It felt like real stride towards breaking down the walls around him, finally being able to see Kageyama feel some emotion. He blushed and smiled, his hands still tangled in that inky black hair. "It's alright, really. You can do this any time." Hinata chuckled at the pink on Tobio's cheeks. "But why so suddenly?"

"Nishinoya's hands in your hair, touching you and smelling you, it made me angry." He frowned. "I don't want anyone to touch you like that but me."

"Eh? You were jealous of Noya-senpai?" Hinata cocked his head. 

"I wasn't jealous, you dumbass!" Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata's waist and sighed. "I just don't want anyone to touch what's mine. I don't want to share you, not with Noya, not with anyone."

 _Mine._ Hinata smiled, biting his lip. He was Kageyama's, and he couldn't be happier about it. He pressed his lips against Tobio's softly, then drew back, staring at him with undiluted affection. "It doesn't mean the same when someone else does it. When you touch me, I get all shivery and 'gwaaa' inside, but when someone else does I don't even feel anything. It's only you."

Kageyama squirmed, still baffled at how someone could look at him like that. When Hinata stared at him with those huge eyes, showering him with love, he felt like he didn't deserve it. How could someone so unlike himself shine so brightly for him? He was just so warm, always ready to hug him or kiss him or talk to him, always there unconditionally even if he'd been moody that particular day and taken it out on him. Some divine force really had gifted him with Hinata Shouyou. 

Kageyama's lips tugged into a smile, and he stroked across Hinata's cheek with thumb, his touch extremely light. "Just...try not to let me see that too often, I think I'll combust and punch someone."

Hinata giggled, then moved his hands down from Kageyama's hair to slip their hands together, his small ones fitting perfectly with Tobio's. He gave his hands a squeeze, then leaned into his chest, taking a deep inhale. He felt a pair of lips press the top of his head softly. "Okay. We should probably get back now before they come looking for us."

Kageyama squeezed Hinata's hand then dropped it, and they made their way back to the hall, bumping shoulders as they walked. They entered back into the hall, and Ukai grunted, eyeing them over. 

"You alright now, Kageyama?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just had a sore stomach, thought I'd take the expert on stomach issues with me." 

Hinata pouted. "Hey, I don't get them that often."

Tsukishima scoffed. "Hinata, if you're not throwing up on the bus, you're crippled over with shit coming out your ass like a volcano."

Hinata's face reddened and he spluttered. "Eh? Don't say shit, Tsukki! Say poop!"

"Shit. Shit shit shit, shitty shit shit." He said, staring straight at Hinata with a jeering smile on his face. "Shit."

Ukai grimaced at the visual imagery, and turned back to the board. "Anyway, that's the rotation we'll practice on Monday. It's time for you guys to get changed and get home now."

"Ossu!" The team chanted, the rest of them rising and bowing. They all made their way towards the changing room, chattering among themselves as they walked. 

Standing next to Kageyama, Hinata gripped the bottom of his top and pulled it up slowly over his head, leaning back slightly so his muscles flexed, and his hipbones jutted out. He had discovered that in the same way he was weak for Kageyama's abs, Kageyama was weak for Hinata's hipbones, and he often found delight in teasing him just a little. It helped prompt Tobio's reactions along, as Hinata knew that he was often too stubborn or embarrassed to place his hands where he really wanted to. 

Hinata pulled his top off and wiped his brow with his arm, then looked at Kageyama. He was delighted to see his cheeks were furious red, his eyes raking over Hinata's body, fingers twitching as if he was going to reach out and touch him. He grunted and pulled his own shirt off, knowing exactly how Hinata felt about his abs. He stretched, his abdomen rippling with the action and the muscles contracted, and he could see Hinata bite his lip and let out a sigh, clenching his hands. 

Yamaguchi leaned over to Kei, smiling slightly as he nodded towards the dynamic duo. "Why are they looking at each other like that? It's creepy, I can't decide if they're going to fight or make out."

Tsukki snorted. "They're probably comparing their combined total of three chest hairs to see who's the manliest. Just ignore them, I don't want you to catch their stupid."

Yamaguchi bit his lip, but smiled. "Mean."

Shouyou laughed and put his shirt on, his small fingers buttoning it up quickly. He put on his blazer and bag, then turned to Kageyama, who was changing his shoes. "Do you want to stay tonight?" 

"Is Natsu in?" He asked, frowning slightly. It wasn't that he had a problem with the young girl, but she loved Hinata more than life itself, and whenever she would come running in to wrap her arms around him, smile at Kageyama and ask them to play with her, Tobio would feel a dread in his stomach because he had _no idea how to play._

Hinata shrugged apologetically. "Yeah, sorry." He knew how terrified Kageyama got around his younger sister, and as amusing as it was to see a teenage boy afraid of a little girl, the night wouldn't be fun if Kageyama was tense. 

"Come stay at mine instead." He said softly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Hinata grinned at him, a wide flash of teeth that was so cute Tobio couldn't be sure his heart hadn't skipped a beat upon seeing it. "Okay."

Suga overheard the conversation and turned to Daichi. "That reminds me," He said softly. "Do you want to stay tonight? We can go see that new movie tomorrow morning, if you want?"

"Sure, sounds good. We'll swing by my house on the way home." Daichi said, his face softening when he saw the gentle brown eyes of Suga look back at him, that pure warm smile on his lips. He was so lucky to have such an outstandingly beautiful boyfriend. 

"Oooh, a date! Can I come?" Tanaka said, clasping his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes. 

Daichi whacked him on the head. "It's not a date, and no you can't come." 

Noya clapped Tanaka on the back and grabbed his heart dramatically. "I'll go on a date with you, man."

"God help any restaurant that has to deal with you two apes." Tsukishima sighed, rolling his eyes. He began to stride for the door, headphones around his neck. "C'mon Yamaguchi."

As they left, and the normal chatter resumed among the remaining boys, Hinata tilted his head in thought. He and Kageyama had never been on a date, and the subject hadn't been brought up in conversation much. Considering it was public he wasn't confident that Kageyama would even want to go on one with him, and the thought made him sad- shouldn't couples do those things? 

Kageyama noticed his face drawn deep in thought and he nudged him. "What' up with you?"

"Huh?" Hinata shook his head and freed his mind from those thoughts, focusing on Kageyama. He gave him a smile, although it was slightly forced, and Tobio noticed straight away. "Nothing, let's go. Race you to the shop?"

"You're on."

The two of them abandoned the school and raced down the road, Hinata making it by just a second earlier than Kageyama. He cheered, hands in the air, and as he turned to Kageyama with a smile on his face and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I win!" He cheered. 

Kageyama smiled when he saw a real smile stretch across Hinata's lips, and he dug his hand into his pocket. "Yeah, you did. I'll win next time, but for now I'll buy you a pork bun."

On the way home as they munched on the buns, Hinata bumped shoulders with his boyfriend happily, their fingers intertwining slightly. They reached Kageyama's house after a few minutes, and Hinata sent a text to his mother, alerting her that he would be staying with Kageyama. The two of them slipped inside, and Hinata saw again that the house was empty. 

"Is your mum at work?" He said, climbing the stairs to Tobio's room.

"Yeah, she's got a late shift tonight so we'll be by ourselves for a bit, but I'll get her to bring some food in for us. What do you want?"

Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck and stretched up on his tiptoes, smiling. "Ice cream."

"Mint choc chip?" He said, brushing his lips against Shouyou's. 

The red head nodded enthusiastically before nuzzling his head into Kageyama's neck, and without warning, jumping onto him. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, his arms wrapped around his neck, and he placed a kiss to his cheek, chuckling when Kageyama let loose an _oof_ at the sudden addition of weight. 

"Jeez, Hinata, give me some warning next time." He chided, except he wasn't really mad. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and breathed in, the scent of apples and sweat and just _him_. He pulled out his phone and texted his mother to pick up the ice cream. 

Kageyama carried them to the bed and plopped down ungracefully, Hinata still clinging to him. He rolled over so he was on his back, and Hinata was on top of him. The smaller boy leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, placing delicate fluttery kisses up his neck and along his jaw, until Kageyama caught his face and brought their lips together. Hinata's hands were still wrapped around his neck, his fingers teasing at the bottom of Kageyama's hair, and he broke off from the kiss, trying not to melt under the gaze of those dark blue eyes. 

Kageyama sighed, brushing some hair off Hinata's forehead. "What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing." Hinata pouted, and tried to kiss Kageyama again. 

Tobio caught his lips with a finger, pushing him back a bit. "I saw you in the changing room, and you looked like you were thinking really hard about something. You're brain is so rusty, if you use it that much it might break."

"Oi! You're as dumb as me!" Hinata said, sticking his tongue out. He smiled gently when he felt Tobio's chest rumble with a chuckle. He heaved his shoulders and sighed, hiding his face in Kageyama's neck as he gushed out his sentence. "I just want to know why we haven't gone on a date because we're boyfriends and that's what boyfriends do and I'm scared you don't wanna go on a date with me."

A date? That's what he'd been worried about? Tobio huffed, blood colouring his cheeks, and he was glad Hinata's face was hidden from his. "I-If you wanted to go on a date, you should have just said." He stuttered, hating the embarrassment he felt. As much as he loved being with Hinata, his stubbornness made it almost impossible to say any really sappy things unless the moment truly called for it. 

His little boyfriend shot up, a huge smile on his face. He looked into Kageyama's eyes-God damn Hinata and his ability to absolutely smother him with the warmth of that gaze- and giggled. "Really? We can really go on a date? You mean it?"

How could he be so excited over such a thing? How long had he been wanting to go on a date for? Kageyama frowned, feeling as if he'd failed as a boyfriend for not noticing this sooner. If he'd known it would have made him so happy, he would have done it ages ago. "Of course I mean it, dumbass."

Hinata grinned so wide that Kageyama briefly thought he would be blinded at how bright it was. Hinata truly was beautiful, he realised, staring up at that perfect face. Smooth skin, huge hazel eyes filled with affection, bouncy orange curls and a smile that would make you think you were sitting next to the sun. He couldn't help but think he was horribly plain in comparison.

Hinata pressed his lip's to Kageyama's, a soft parted lip one which made butterflies stir in his stomach. "Thank you."

Instead of answering, Kageyama just wrapped his hand's around Hinata and brought their lips together again, this time a little more heated. Their lips parted, and Kageyama's tongue glided across Hinata's lip, before slipping into his mouth. They kissed slowly and deeply, Hinata feeling a familiar grip in his fair as he was pulled closer. He moaned a little, and he swore Kageyama _growled_ when he heard it, using his teeth to bite at Hinata's lip. The red head's own hands had slid down to the bottom of Tobio's shirt, where the slid under the fabric to settle on his abs. 

Hinata broke away from the kiss to trail a line of smaller kisses across Tobio's jaw and neck, before he pushed the shirt up more to move the kisses to his chest. He covered his abdomen in them, feeling the muscles tense beneath his lips. Hinata rested his forehead on the abs, his lips kissing them again. "Kageyama, I really love your abs."

"Fucking weirdo." He wheezed, his tone a pathetic attempt at insulting. 

Truth be told Hinata's kisses made his head swim. His body felt so very aware to his presence, as if it would send a fire to even the faintest of traces of Hinata's skin against his. He was ashamed at how his lips could cause butterflies to swarm in his stomach and a shiver to go down his spine, the overwhelming affection and attention from his boyfriend causing his cheeks to burn red. They were a few weeks into their relationship, and although Kageyama had relaxed enough to freely kiss Hinata, and be like this, he was still nervous about everything that followed, and he hated that it showed so easily. 

Hinata sensed Tobio's unease and looked up, his eyes drawing in concern? "You okay? I can stop if you want. I just get carried away sometimes, sorry."

Kageyama cupped his cheek and brought his face up to his, before he rolled his eyes. "It's unhealthy to be so obsessed about something like that."

"Kageyamaaa-" Hinata dragged out his name, pouting. "Am I not allowed to be obsessed with my own boyfriend? I'm weak, Kageyama, I can't resist the abs."

Hinata's face was so serious that a snort left Tobio's mouth involuntarily. He tried to stop it, but then Hinata laughed too, and he let himself. The sound was almost foreign to him, but with each passing day it was beginning to feel a little more natural. He liked that. "Dumbass." 

Hinata just grinned and kissed him again. Suddenly Kageyama moved and flipped over, leaving Hinata on his back. He kissed softly along the skin of his neck, until he found a bit that made Hinata shiver, and liked it. He blew cold air onto it immediately after, and saw him visibly shudder. He bit gently at first, sucking and using his tongue to sooth the sting. Hinata's hand curled around his fair as he tilted his head back, letting Kageyama bite more. The raven's lips moved down the smooth expanse of his neck before he let his head rest against Hinata's abdomen, a hand on each hip. 

He looked up, the corner of his lips tugging up. "I'm weak, too. These hip bones could slice someone in half."

Hinata just laughed his hands just smoothing through Tobio's hair, holding him close. They lay like that for a while, Hinata comfortable enough to nod off to sleep, when the door downstairs opened, and Kageyama's mother announced her arrival.

Kageyama sat up. "I'll go get the ice cream. You can get changed into some of my pyjamas, you know where they are."

As Tobio left, Hinata looked around the room. He walked to the drawer where Kageyama kept his nightwear, and frowned- how would he fit into any of this stuff? Sighing, he walked to his wardrobe instead, and found something he liked better. Pulling his trousers off so he was in his boxers, Shouyou pulled his shirt off, and instead put on a sweater of Kageyama's. It was too big for him, slipping off at one shoulder and falling to mid-thigh, with the sleeves ending past his hands. It was soft and thin, and a pale cream colour with a red trim around the wrists and neck. It was comfy, and Hinata was delighted to see that it also smelled like Kageyama. He sat back on the bed with crossed legs, waiting for Tobio to come back up the stairs. He didn't have to wait long. 

Kageyama wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him when he walked into his room. There was Hinata, sitting in nothing but boxers and his too-big sweater, looking at him like butter wouldn't melt. He looked so cute that Kageyama was momentarily stunned, unable to deal with the rush of affection he felt. Was Shouyou always this small? Was he always this adorable? The ice cream tub was starting to freeze his hand, but he didn't care. All he could do was look at Hinata. 

"I see you, ah, found something to wear." He gulped, ignoring the blush creeping up his neck. 

Hinata stood up and stretched, and the sweater lifted enough to show a tiny flash of his hips, but it was enough to make Kageyama bite back a whine. "Yeah, I wouldn't fit in any of your bottoms, so I'm just going to wear this instead. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." _Better than okay. Perfect. Preferable, even. Dear God, please don't wear anything else but this for the rest of eternity._ "Anyway, I thought that since we haven't been on a date yet, we can have a mini one tonight. Movie and ice cream sound okay?"

Hinata grinned and leaped towards him, wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck. He kissed his cheek, stretching up on his tip-toes to do so. "You're the best."

Tobio blushed, wrapping his free hand around Hinata's waist. "Shut up, and put the movie on."

As he chose a movie, Kageyama changed into pyjamas, choosing to go for nothing on top and grey tapered sweatpants on bottom. He appeared behind Hinata, who was putting a disc into the TV, his sudden appearance causing the red head to jump up in fright. 

"Kageyama!" He scolded. 

"Idiot." Kageyama snickered, then nodded towards the bed. "You ready?"

Hinata turned, and caught full sight of Kageyama. There was nothing grand about what he was wearing, but he looked absolutely mouth watering. He sweatpants sat just below his hips, low enough for Hinata to see the carefully defined muscles of Kageyama's V-line, and the slight jut of his hipbones. The bagginess with the tapered ankles make Kageyama's legs look like they went on forever. He just looked at him, eyes growing wide. How the hell had he managed to bag someone so hot? 

"Hinata?" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Hinata dragged his eyes up to meet Kageyama's with a mischievous glint. "Kageyama, you look...hot. Really hot."

"Eh?" Tobio's face immediately flooded red, and he punched Hinata in the shoulder lightly, ignoring his giggle as they settled on the bed to watch the film. He felt Shouyou lean into him and reflexively lifted his arm to wrap it around him as they lay. After a minute or two, he nudged the smaller boy. "Thankyou. So...so do you." 

Hinata said nothing, just placed a kiss against his shoulder before settling back to watch the film. Their mock date was nothing more than watching a film cuddling against each other, sharing a mint choc chip ice cream with one spoon, but neither of them minded. It was peaceful, and it was nice, and it was _right._

Of all the choices Kageyama had ever made in his life, Hinata was one of the only ones that ever really felt right.


	8. Too soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi sees the real kinky side of Suga. There's smut in here so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a headcanon of mine that Suga is actually the biggest kinkiest power bottom out of the full karasuno team.

After Daichi had ran into his empty house to pack a bag, the two had made their way home to Suga's house. Their conversation was light, skimming across a few subjects rather than just settling on one, and as the air blew at them it whipped some flicks of Suga's silver hair up into the air. It almost looked like a halo, all the small cowlicks, and Daichi smiled- Suga _was_ heavenly, after all. They were both greeted with a warm hug and hasty kiss from Suga's mother upon entering the house, who was in a rush to leave. She explained to them that her boss had called her out to drive to the next town over to represent her company's district in a meeting, and she was the only one who would be able to make it. She smoothed down Suga's hair, then pulled him in for a hug. 

"Be safe." She whispered. "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, mum." Suga patted her back, and then she was out the door.

He wished she wasn't so stressed all the time, but she had to work harder than usual to support them, since there was no father in the picture to help. Suga had tried to get a job many times, but his mother would always shush him sternly, telling him to focus on volleyball and his exams, and not to worry. He could see the effort she was putting in just to keep them afloat, and as thanks he always made sure to tidy the house for her, and cook when she had days off. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do for her. 

Turning back round to face Daichi, Suga shrugged out of his jacket and set it on the back of a chair. His t-shirt was sticking to his back in sweat, and he scrunched up his nose. "I don't smell so good. I'm going to go for a shower." 

"Alright." Daichi smiled, planting a kiss on Suga's forehead as they both headed upstairs. He had planned to just sit on Suga's bed while he showered, but his boyfriend had other plans.

He faced Daichi, and pulled his top off slowly, discarding it off to the side. He faced him, that innocent smile ruined by the heavy lidded eyes. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

Daichi gulped, opening his mouth for no words to come out. Suga was gorgeous, he knew this, and yet it still caught him off guard when he saw his boyfriend. For years he'd seen the body in front of him train and play, develop and grow until it was the masterpiece it was now. Suga's chest was nicely muscled, not too much like Tanaka, not too little like Yamaguchi- just perfect. His arms were long and wiry, built bigger than the rest of his muscles from playing setter so long. His waist was narrow, leading out to satisfyingly wider hips, and Daichi sighed; how could he possibly cope with seeing this body all the time? He was sure it was going to kill him. 

He dragged a hand down his face, blush colouring his cheeks. "Just go take a shower."

Suga frowned, gesturing to himself. "Don't you want to touch me? It's been ages since you've touched me like that."

"Suga, it's not that I don't want to touch you, it's that I will literally not let you go if you don't get your shower right now." Daichi's eyes raked across his boyfriend, and he licked his lip as he looked Suga in the eye, proving his point. 

"Oh." Suga grinned suddenly. "That's hot."

Then, he bounded away and into the shower. Daichi honestly didn't know how he hid it so well. On the outside, Suga was all cinnamon rolls and puppies, just a pure angel who became the loving mother of the team, always warm, always kind, and yet when they were alone...well, there was no other way to put it: Suga was a kinky bastard. The boy was nothing like he'd imagined him to be when they first started dating- he'd expected him to be timid or shy when it came to being intimate, but he was far from it. Suga was loud, he sunk his teeth into Daichi whenever possible, and he was a total power-bottom. Daichi may top, but it was definitely Suga who led the sex. His own body held the bite marks and scratches to prove it. Still, he wouldn't take him any other way. He loved how Suga's cautious demeanor melted away when they were together, and he was driven only by the heat coursing through his veins as they lost themselves in each other. That was when Suga was at his most beautiful, he'd decided. 

Eventually, the silver haired boy walked back into his room, water dripping down his chest and with a towel tied loosely at his hips. Dangerously loose. He sauntered over to Daichi and plopped himself down on his knee, looping his arms around Daichi's neck. He kissed him, a long slow one. "Hey."

Daichi wrapped his hands around Suga and pulled him close, breathing in the scent of coconut. He buried his face into Suga's neck, his lips pressed against the skin. "Hey."

Daichi didn't care that Koushi was getting him wet, all he wanted to do was pepper his neck with kisses, all the way down to his collarbones. His fingers trailed lazily down Suga's back, right down to where his two dimples sat, and he felt the boy shiver beneath his touch. His lips moved back up to be encased in Suga's, his mouth already warm and inviting, and he smiled into the kiss, nipping Koushi's bottom lip. "God, Suga. You're just so soft, your skin, your hair, your kiss. Everything about you is soft."

Suddenly Daichi felt a grip in his hair as his head was yanked back, and Suga's lips were dangerously close his neck. His voice was teasing. "Not everything."

Sawamura nearly growled as the towel was ripped from Suga and his boyfriend was attacking him with kisses and touches, his member pressed against Daichi's stomach. His hands grabbed his hair, his skin, whatever the could as he pulled Daichi closer to them, moaning into the kiss as Daichi's tongue swept across his. 

"Fuck, Koushi." He whispered, feeling heat spread through his own body. He was now being straddled by a very naked and very aroused Suga, water still dripping down his body, and he couldn't bear it- he wanted him. 

"Say it again." Suga dragged his teeth down Daichi's neck, stopping to nibble and suck on the skin. He soothed the pain with his tongue, and then made another and another, until Daichi's breath was ragged. 

"K-Koushi. Koushi, koushi, _Koushi_." He gasped, leaning back more on the bed. 

Suga grinned and pushed him all the way down, his lips never leaving Daichi's skin. His hands sneaked under his shirt, grabbing a nipple with each one. He rubbed them between his fingers, pulling slightly at one, and shivered as Daichi groaned and arched his back, the sensitivity making his body burn. Suga could feel it, the bulge in his pants, and he rolled his hips against Daichi's as he pushed his shirt up, leaning down to smooth his tongue over the hard nubs. Daichi's hips bucked and he threaded a hand into Suga's hair, voice almost pleading. "Suga."

Suga rutted again, watching at Daichi squirmed beneath him, hips aching to buck. He quickly unbuttoned and pulled off his trousers, leaving Daichi in nothing but his boxers. Suga's hand cupped him through the fabric, rubbing along his length, and Daichi threw his head back. 

"More." He gasped. "Stop teasing, just take them off."

Suga grabbed the waistband of the boxers with his pinkies, and painstakingly slowly pulled them down. Daichi was rock hard, and when Suga placed a kiss to the head he let loose a whine, his hands fisting in Suga's silver hair. Suga leaned down and licked from shaft to tip, reveling in having Daichi quivering beneath him. He repeated the step, this time letting his tongue trail little circles over the head, before suddenly taking as much into his mouth as he could. He began to suck, moving his hands to the base of Daichi's length to pump what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He kept his jaw slack, constantly moving his tongue around Daichi, making sure to suck with his cheeks hollowed in as much as possible. 

Daichi grunted, his hips bucking involuntarily. Luckily, Suga was able to move with the motion, never once stopping from bobbing his head. "Fuck, Suga. You feel so good." At this, Koushi hummed appreciatively, and the sound sent vibrations all up Daichi's length, and he moaned, his hips moving faster. 

Suga just hummed again and forced his hips down into the mattress with his hands, pressing his fingers right over Daichi's hips. He let his teeth graze lightly across the skin, watching as Sawamura thrived beneath him, sweat rolling down his face. Suga could feel Daichi's thighs tighten around him, and he slipped off, looking up with a smirk. 

"You know, as fabulous as being crushed to death by your monster thighs sounds, I kind of need my head intact." He said, giggling. "You know, to do this." He licked Daichi shaft to tip again, and the brunette sat up, ripping Suga off him. 

"Enough. I want you." He all but growled, teeth grazing skin as he kissed up his neck, his jaw, his face. He caught droplets of water with his tongue, licking them all off Suga's bare skin, causing him to shudder. "Now."

"Yes, captain." Suga winked as he reached into his bed side stand pulling out a bottle. He opened it, and gestured between them, his eyebrow raised, "Who's doing the honors?"

As soon as the word's left Suga's mouth Daichi pinned him down, setting the lube beside him as he kissed his way down Koushi's toned body. He heard the slim boy's breath hitch as Daichi spread his legs, lowering his face. He stroked teasingly across his entrance with his tongue a few times, until Suga pulled on his hair as the same time as he rocked his hips, moaning desperately for more. Daichi began to lap at Suga, just easing his tongue in until he'd relaxed enough for him to thrust it in more. As he did, Suga let out a guttural moan that vaguely resembled Daichi's name. His body was on fire, the pleasure and stimulation making pre-cum slip out. He grunted, needed something more, and pushed his hips into Daichi's face, trying to achieve it. 

Daichi drew back and reached to his left for the lube, which he poured generously onto his fingers. He rubbed it between them to warm it, and carefully approached Suga, slipping a finger in. It went in with relative ease, as as Daichi pumped him, Suga whined, asking for more pressure. With a little stretch, Daichi pushed another finger into Suga, scissoring then as he pushed. He felt Koushi's body convulse beneath him, his pale hips rocking to meet Daichi's hand with each thrust. He grinned as his mouth dipped to kiss his lover, curling his fingers as he did so. Koushi screamed as Daichi hit his prostate, wrapping his arms around Sawamura's back so he could scratch it. 

He bit at his earlobe, voice raspy. "Fuck me,"

Daichi didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out his fingers, and instead added some lube and eased himself into Suga, gasping as the tight heat enveloped him. Suga grunted a little bit at the pain, but after he had adjusted he tapped Daichi on the shoulder. "Move."

Immediately, Daichi's tan hips began to rock into Suga as if they'd taken on a life of their own. He set a steady rhythm, holding Koushi in place with a hand on his hip. He slipped a hand under Suga's thigh and lifted it up, penetrating him from a new angle. With each movement now, Daichi brushed across his prostate, and Suga threw his head back to moan as loud as he possibly could. To others, it could be seen as mortifying to be so vocal, but for him it was just undeniably sexy. 

Suga dug his nails into Daichi's back and dragged them down the skin, clenching his eyes closed. "Faster, D-Daichi."

He picked up the pace, thrusting with even more speed. He watched as Koushi's hand wrapped around his cock as he began to pump in time with Daichi's hips, a long string of groans leaving both their mouths. Suga looked at him with those blissed out half lidded eyes, only able to mouth the worst 'harder' at him. Daichi grunted as he thrusted into Suga deeper and faster, adrenaline spiking through his veins at the pain in his back. He could feel himself heat up inside now, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm as he came closer and closer to his climax. 

"Koushi, I-I'm gonna-" He hissed, his grip on Suga's hip tightening. 

"Then come." He whispered, arching his back as Daichi rolled his hips harder and slower, sending pleasure down Suga's spine with each hit. 

"Koushi." Daichi came two thrusts later, gasping as his orgasm took over his body, making his legs shake with the force of it. He could see Suga's eyes roll to the back of his head as he too came, covering both their chests.

Daichi slumped on top of him, and was promptly pushed softly to his side by the setter, who gave him a breathy laugh. "You're not light you know."

"Sorry." He mumbled, intertwining their fingers. "Body gave out on me."

"Was I that good?" Koushi joked, rolling on his side to stare at Daichi. 

Time and time again, he found himself awestruck at his boyfriend's beauty. Even now, as he lay in front of him with disheveled silver hair and sweat rolling down his pale skin, his large brown eyes were warm and soft, and he found himself entranced by the way his long lashed brushed across those faint pink cheeks. He loved the little mole underneath his eye, he loved the way his hair always had that cowlick, he loved the way he always had a smile on his face and he loved that his kisses were warm and inviting. He just loved Sugawara Koushi, more than anything. 

Daichi grabbed his face gently, and kissed his lips, pulling back to brush his thumb across his cheek. "Yes. I love you, Koushi."

"I love you too, Sawamura." Suga said quietly, letting his fingertips trail across Daichi's arm. "Always have..."

"And always will."


	9. yellow flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata tell Hinata's mother about their relationship on the day of their first date. (Yo shit goes down in the next chapter when u see who I've got as the villain)  
> Also this aint been checked so sorry for the errors

After much deliberation and arguing, the dynamic duo had decided their first date would be a movie, something to eat, and a trip to the park so Hinata could feed the swans. It wasn't particularly flashy or expensive, but it was a date and the Karasuno decoy was more than happy with it. He'd been waiting the full week for it, getting extra hyped up and excited during random points in the day as he remembered that it was drawing near. Kageyama of course had simply whacked him on the head every time this happened, trying to stop the blush flowing to his face at the sight of his overly excited boyfriend. 

Now, as they walked home from school on the Friday, Hinata felt like his heart was going to burst. "I'm so excited! A date! We're going on a date!"

"Jeez, calm down, Hinata." Kageyama mumbled, ducking his head. "It's nothing fancy."

"Pfft, Bakayama, it's not the fanciness of the date that's exciting." He scoffed, bumping his shoulder. "It's that I'll be with you the full day."

"Eh? You're with me the full day like six days a week!" 

"It's not the same. I get to kiss you and hug you and be with you, and you have to be nice to me, too!" He grinned, flashing his trademark smile. "It's going to be great."

Be nice to him? What did that mean- wasn't he nice to him already? "...Dumbass."

Still, he let his fingers brush over Hinata's as they walked home together, no room for silence between them thanks to Hinata's constant chattering. He liked moments like this, when he just got to sit by and watch his boyfriend. He was small, but he undoubtedly made up for it with his personality and presence. Everyone noticed Hinata when he entered a room, everyone could talk to him and everyone loved those big amber eyes and the 100 watt smile. He was fascinating actually, when he wasn't being annoying. As they walked, the older boy was waving his hands wildly, grinning up at Kageyama every few seconds as if he just couldn't help but smile. The raven himself was struggling to restrain himself from grabbing his face and bringing it to his for a kiss for being so cute, although he'd never tell Hinata that. So, he remained calm, the shift oh his eyes and a tilt of his head the only proof that he was listening. 

As they reached Kageyama's house, they stopped, and Hinata's fingers covered his own. He looked up at him through thick black lashes, the sun making his bright orange hair appear to glow. "See ya, Kageyama. I'll see you tomorrow."

Quickly, the setter's arms wrapped around Hinata for a brief hug, and he let him go just as quickly. Staring down at the blushing cheeks and wide smile of his tiny boyfriend, he relented, and gave a smile of his own. The bastard really was too cute. "Yeah, be ready for twelve."

"I will!" With that, Hinata got on his bike and peddled away to his house, biting his lip in anticipation and excitement- one more sleep till his date with Kageyama. 

***

He walked through the door and was immediately bowled over by a tiny red head with big eyes like his. Natsu wrapped her arms around him, still chubby from childhood, and squeezed. "Nii-san! You're home!"

Hinata laughed and stood, picking her up with him. He crushed her to his chest, rubbing her back softly. "I am! How was your day?"

"Good! I missed you though, so I drew you a picture." She said, pulling back to smile at him. She had two very deep dimples when she did so, and Hinata's heart melted. 

"You did? Can I see it?" When she nodded, he released her, and she ran to the living room. She emerged seconds later with an A4 sheet of paper, with two badly drawn stick figures on it. One had orange squiggles for hair, and the other had jagged black lines. Hinata pointed to it. "Who's that, Natsu?"

She pursed her lips, peering at the drawing. "That's your friend, baka. 'Yama."

"Ah, you drew Kageyama?" Hinata said, laughing. "Well you got him just right, look at the big frown on his face! He's so grumpy!" 

"Mm!" She nodded in agreement, then pointed to the doodle of Hinata. "But, I made you with a smile, because he's not as mean when you smile."

Hinata blushed and chuckled, ruffling Natsu's head. She had met Kageyama a number of times, from both before their relationship and during it, and each time he narrowed his eyes and frowned in panic if any attempt to play had arisen. He was surprised she picked up on it, but he had always known that she had taken after his mother's smarts. "What do you mean he'd not grumpy when I smile?"

"Nii-san, when you smile he smiles, too. But his face goes grumpy again real quick." She frowned. "What's he grumpy for?"

"Probably because he hasn't been fed enough!" Hinata said, pinching her cheeks. "Like you, Kageyama gets super grumpy if you don't feed him!" 

Hinata scooped her up and blew a raspberry on her neck, and she burst into a fit of giggles, pulling at his long wild hair to get him to stop. "Nii-san! Stop, it tickles."

Hinata let her down, and she ran off back into the living room to continue playing. He walked into the kitchen then, greeted with a warm smile off his mother. She kissed his forehead, then handed him a plate of food, which he greedily began to eat. 

She laughed, watching her son eat like he'd been starved for a week. "Shouyou, do you really have to eat so quickly? You;ll give yourself indigestion."

Hinata gulped down his mouthful. "Sorry."

"It's alright. How was school? Volleyball practice go okay?" She said absent-mindedly, clearing up a counter. 

"Yeah, I did a cool receive today, and it hit my arms like _wham!_ and then flew into the air like _whoosh!_ and it was awesome."

"I'm sure it was." She smiled fondly, then faced him. "So, what are you doing tomorrow? Hanging out with Kageyama again?"

Hinata stopped, blush spreading down his cheeks. He looked at the floor, his words quiet. "I'm going on a date."

"I can't hear you honey." She said gently. 

Hinata took a deep breath, clenching his eyes closed. "I said I'm going on a date!" 

"You are? Shouyou, that's great news! What's her name? Do I know her?" His mother potted about excitedly, her son never having been one for romances previously. She had always thought he'd be too obsessed with volleyball to make time for any girl. 

Hinata ducked his head. "You'll see tomorrow. I'm getting picked up at twelve."

"Brilliant, I'll make cookies for you when I get up tomorrow morning, you can take some with you!" She leaned forward and kissed his forehead again, smiling happily. "I'm excited to meet this date of yours, I bet they're a real looker!"

At this, Hinata laughed nervously, his eyes barely meeting his mother's. "Yeah, they are."

***

Hinata was lying in bed, his eyes half was closed, ready for sleep, when suddenly he was struck with something he hadn't thought about- _what was he going to wear?_ He'd been out with Kageyama before of course, but this was their first date and he wanted to look good, like he'd made an effort. But not too much of an effort, since it wasn't fancy, but not so casual that it looked like he hadn't tried at all. 

He shot out of bed and immediately began to root through his drawers, looking for something he could wear. Where had all his clothes went? Why did it seem like he only owned one pair of jeans and three plain t shirts? He cussed, looking around his room at the disarray of clothes on the floor and bed, and dragged a hand down his face. What was cute, but casual? Could he ever look like that? Hinata searched through more drawers, his eyes scanning every garment. 

"C'mon, there's gotta be something in here...aha!" Hinata exclaimed, pulling out a pair of chino shorts in a light beige colour. They stopped above the knee; Hinata owned hardly anything that would sag at the ankles and make him look shorter. He found a baseball t-shirt with a white chest and red 3/4 length sleeves, which was tight enough to show his physique but not so tight it looked like he'd bought it two sized down. He had some red converse hightops lying on his floor which he decided he'd wear, and he saw the clothes down, setting fresh underwear on top of it. "There, outfit sorted."

By the time he settled into bed, his mind was racing with the possibilities of their date, as well as how his mother would take it. Would she still let him stay over? Hinata stilled at the thought of not being able to spend the night with Kageyama, but then he pursed his lips and thought about it. Their relationship wasn't exactly normal was it? The only reason most couples can't stay over is in case the girl get's pregnant, but if there was no girl to get pregnant then there shouldn't be any issue with it, right? Hinata thought this over, preparing himself to say as such to his mother should she tell him no. He knew she was an open minded and calm woman, and he was in no way ashamed of his relationship with Kageyama (why should he be?), so he knew that he didn't mind telling her. After all, it had been about a month and a half they'd been together, and he couldn't keep it a secret forever. 

Grasping his phone, he sent a goodnight text to Kenma, and then one to Kageyama, before laying his head back on the pillows and waiting for the morning to come. 

***

Kageyama stood in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxers, his hands held close to his face. "What the fuck am I supposed to wear?" 

He had an hours before he was supposed to get Hinata, and he was using the time to look at the strewn out mess of clothes on his floor. Kageyama barely wore his own clothes anyway- when he came home he liked to change into old sweats and go to sleep. He looked again at the clothes, sighing. 

He picked up a pair of black skinny jeans. "Can't go wrong with that." Next, he scoured across the room until he saw a dark blue jumper, which wasn't creased or trampled on too badly. He put it on, pulled it a bit, then pushed the sleeved up to his elbows. He added his red watch, and slipped on his dark blue vans. After taking a shaky breath and fixing his hair, he informed his mother he was going out. 

"What? You never go out." She said, eyes wide. "Who are you going out with?"

"Hinata."

"Oh, him! He's such a sweet boy, you should have him over more often!" She said, turning the page of her book. "Always so happy, isn't he?"

"Hm." Tobio grabbed his wallet and headed for the door, planning to make a detour before he arrived. 

"I'm glad you have a friend like him, Tobio." His mother uttered, painfully aware of how lonely her son had been before. "Be nice to him or he'll leave."

"I know, mum." He said, ducking his head in chagrin. He knew Hinata would never leave him, he knew he was different from his middle school days, but the fear was still there, as was the shame. His mother walked up to him and handed him a few more notes, before giving his head a pat and sitting back down. He pocketed the money, grunting out as he left the house. "Bye."

With that, he left, and began walking towards the small line of shops along the street. It was a ten minute walk there, and the sun was lazily peeking through the clouds, offering a comfortable amount of warmth. He wondered how Hinata was, and imagined him screaming in his room with excitement. He'd been so looking forward to this date, constantly bringing it up to Kageyama and pulling on his sleeve to ask if they could go to his favourite milkshake bar, or to feed the ducks. It was fun, seeing him so happy, but also alarming- should Kageyama be feeling that happy about it, too? 

It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to the date, of course he was, he just wasn't hitting the walls with energy over it. He supposed that was just Hinata, though; his unfailing energy supply always amazed Tobio. Finally, he reached the flower shop, and walked in, his cheeks blazen. He glanced around, scratching his ear, unaware that there was even so many types of flowers. 

"Can I help you?" A friendly voice said, and he looked up to see a pretty girl with long blonde hair, and soft brown eyes. She had an apron tied round her waist, and pollen dusted it. 

"Um, yeah...I need flowers. A little bunch, as much as...1600 yen will get." He said, scrunching his nose. He didn't know much about dates, but he knew you were supposed to get flowers, right? 

"Sure, what flowers do you want?"

"Yellow ones." He said, nodding as if that answered her question. 

The girl looked at him and then laughed, pulling on her gloves. "Yellow ones it is."

Ten minutes and a beautiful display of mix matched yellow flowers (which the woman had told him was roses, sunflowers, daylillies, coreopsis and daffodils) later, Kageyama had his bouquet and made his way to the next shop. He picked up some chocolate, and then a two lollies in bubblegum flavour- HInata's favourite. He paid, then began walking to Hinata's house. He could feel his hands shake a little as he approached the house, but he gulped, and raised his fist to the door. 

It was swung open before he could knock. "Kageyama!" 

Hinata flung his arms around him, nearly knocking them both down. Tobio grunted and steadied himself, awkwardly patting Hinata on the back. "C'mon, move! I've got bags, here."

When he stepped back, Kageyama gulped. He looked absolutely adorable. His smooth but toned legs were on display, the sun shining on his pale skin. He had on a tight fitting t-shirt that did wonders for the muscles he'd acquired in his arms, and he'd pushed the sleeves up a little, too. His hair was freshly washed and blowdried, curls bouncing wildly, giving off the scent of apples. 

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. A-Anyway, would you come in for a bit?"

"Huh? Okay." Kageyama stepped warily into the house, looking around. He liked Shouyou's house- it was colourful. 

"Mum?" Hinata called, walking into the kitchen. He looked at her,biting his lip. "My date's here."

Hinata's mother walked out with him, and Tobio froze. He didn't know that Hinata had told his mother, and now the panic had startled him so much that all he could do was bow profusely, his nose nearly touching the ground. "Thankyou for letting me into your home, Mrs Hinata."

"Tobio." She greeted warmly. She placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, smiling at him. "You have lovely manners, but please, relax."

Immediately he rose, his cheeks flushed. His hands were shaking visibly now, and his mouth felt dry. Is this what it would be like to have everyone know? He hated it. "Sorry."

Hinata's mother tucked a lock of pale brown hair behind her ear and smiled at the rigid boy. "So, you're Hinata's date?"

"Yes, ma'am." He could feel himself starting to sweat. 

"Well, I think that's..." She smiled at him, her hand still on Shouyou. "Wonderful."

"H-Huh?" He said, looking up. 

Hinata jumped, wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck. "She says it's wonderful! Isn't that great, Kageyama?"

"Hinata, get off!" He said, blushing furiously as he detangled himself from the smaller boy.

Hinata's mother raised a hand to her lips to hide a chuckle, and tilted her head, her voice soft. "Yes, I think it's wonderful. If you make Shouyou happy, then I'm glad he's got you."

"He does!" Hinata said, grinning. "He makes me super happy, mum. Like, _gwah_ happy."

Mrs Hinata rolled her eyes at her son's incomprehensible use of onomatopoeia and smiled, turning back to Kageyama, who's throat was so dry he thought he'd die of dehydration. "Just treat him well. Shouyou's my only son, and I can't have him being heart broken now! Especially since you're his best friend."

This time, it was Hinata who blushed red, and he tried to push his mother back into the kitchen. "Mum, shut up! Don't say embarrassing stuff like that!"

Tobio reached into the bag, his hands shaking. He held out the bouquet, changing his plans mid-way. "Um, t-these are for you-"

"For me?" Hinata yelled, trying to grab at the flowers, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

"No, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, pulling them from his reach. "They're for you, Mrs Hinata."

She smiled as she took the flowers, raising them to her nose to sniff them. She brought the tall boy in for a hug, and she could feel him stiffen at the contact. "Thankyou, Tobio. I'll get Shouyou to put them in my room now."

She handed them to Hinata, who grumpily grabbed them and walked up the stairs, mumbling under his breath about why _he_ didn't receive flowers. When he was out of earshot, Natsu came running in, and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her table in the livingroom, where she was drawing. He felt his heart race again as he was left alone with the child, not entirely sure what to do, especially since Hinata's mother had padded off back to the kitchen. 

Natsu however, did not have this problem. She picked up a drawing of Kageyama and Hinata, and handed it to him. "That's you and Nii-san."

"Oh, that's...good..." He said, squinting. If it wasn't for the black and orange crayon hair he wouldn't have known. He saw she'd drawn a large frown on his face, and he pointed to it. "Why do I look like that?"

"Because you're always grumpy, unless you're right next to Nii-san." She said simply. She handed him another drawing, and he was smiling in this one. "See?Nii-san makes your grumpy face go away."

Tobio touched the drawing gently. "I guess he does, doesn't he?" 

Natsu looked at him, her eyes unnervingly similar to Shouyou's. "Are going to stay and play tonight?"

Kageyama sighed, scratching his head. "I don't think I'll be able to stay here anymore. But, I can still come round, as long as you'll let me draw with you."

The child grinned, and Tobio was momentarily bowled over by how cute she was. Her huge dimples made her almost cuter than Hinata, and he smiled. "You can draw with me, 'Yama-san."

Kageyama reached into his pocket, and pulled out a lollipop. He handed it to her, his voice soft. "Here, you want it?"

She grabbed it, ripping the wrapper off and shoving it into her mouth before he'd even finished his sentence- definitely a Hinata. "Yum, it's bubblegum!"

"Yeah, that's Hina- your brother's favourite flavour." He said, correcting himself. He technically only bought two, but he supposed he didn't mind not getting one. 

A cool voice spoke behind him, and he turned round to see Hinata's mother, leaning on the doorframe. "Natsu, say thankyou."

"Arigatou!" She said, going back to drawing. 

The woman walked towards them, before bending to sit on the floor next to Tobio. She looked at him,her voice kind. "You know, you're not banned from the house. I know you're a good boy, and I know that anyone who can deal with Hinata every day of the week is specially made just for him. I'll admit, it was a it of a shock to see that you're his date, but I refuse to be my child's first bully. If he's happy with you, then I wouldn't care if you had four eyes and tentacles. Normally, if you were a girl I wouldn't say this, but it's alright for you to stay here if you want to."

"I-it is? Arigatou!" He immediately bowed his head. 

"Yes, just...be careful, okay? Take care of him, he's very precious to me. I don't want him to be strung along if you don't mean this." She said softly, stroking Natsu's hair. 

"He means the world to me." Kageyama said, before registering what actually came out his mouth. He quickly turned red, before spluttering. "I, uh, no. I-I meant that like, he-"

"I'm glad he's important to you." She said, smiling. "I know that he's a pain, but if you're serious about him, and you want to be with him, then you're welcome in this house always."

Kageyama bowed, his voice quiet. "Arigatou."

It was then that Hinata, after much preparation upstairs, bust in through the living room, his voice shouting. "Okay! I think Kageyama should be allowed to stay here with me, because it's not as if any of us can get pregnant, a-and that's the only reason parents don't let boyfriend's stay over, but I'm not a girl and nothing ill happen! Please let him stay! If you don't, I'll never talk to you again!" 

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled, his face a bright red. How could he have possibly chose now, after everything was dealt with quietly, to come barging in and make a fool of himself. "Shut up!"

"Eh? But it's important!" He yelled, waving his fist. 

Hinata's mother stood, laughing. She walked to her son and brushed his hair back from his eyes, shaking her head in amusement at his outburst. "I've already spoken to Tobio, and he's allowed to stay whenever he wants. I'm very aware of the fact you can't get pregnant, thank you. And sweetheart, if you stopped talking I think you'd spontaneously combust."

"Oh..." He said, looking at his mother. "So he can stay?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well that's alright then!" He said, smiling. He nodded to Kageyama, who's head was hung in shame. "C'mon, Kageyama,we have to leave so we can catch the movie!"

Kageyama stood, groaning. He bowed again to Hinata's mother, and walked out the door, his fists clenched.When the cool breeze hit him, he took a deep breath and relaxed, relishing in the familiar brush of Hinata's shoulder against his. "That was awful, I never want to do that again."

Hinata frowned a little. "Sorry, I guess I didn't really give you any warning about that. I just told her I was going on a date, and I wanted her to know it was you."

"Why? It's going to feel all weird now." He grumbled. "You didn't have to tell her, what if she said I couldn't stay? You took a stupid risk."

"Because I'm proud to say you're my boyfriend!" Hinata said, staring at him intently. "I have my best friend, my role model and my boyfriend all in one- who wouldn't be proud of that? Plus, I just wanted to have one person I didn't have to hide around, you know? I thought that would be nice."

Kageyama sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Why did his anger dissipate with just one look from those huge brown eyes, and a few words from that mouth? The stupid idiot was inadvertently being cute again, and it was driving Kageyama crazy. The day had just begun, and already he felt like he was ready for a nap. He let his fingers bush against Hinata's, and felt his small hand hold onto the bottom of his fingertips, drifting over the callouses that had formed from so many years of volleyball. 

Hinata smiled at him, a very warm soft one, that made Tobio's breath leave his lungs in a gush of air. Did this tiny shrimp even realise what affect that had on him? Did he know that it made him shine so bright that he blocked out everything else? Hinata squeezed his fingers. "I'm sorry for not telling you, and leaving you with Natsu, and for embarrassing you, and for taking the risk, and-"

"Hinata shut up. It's okay." Kageyama tilted his head down to face the smaller boy, flashing him the briefest view of his very small, genuine smile reserved only for Hinata. "Let's have a good date, okay? I would've given you flowers, but I panicked and gave them to your mum instead."

"Hah?! But they were for me! I knew they were for me, who else would you get yellow flowers for?" He whined, tugging on Kageyama's jumper and pouting. "I want flowers, too."

"Fine, I'll get you some next time." Tobio said simply, resisting the urge to give his pouty lip a kiss. 

"Next time?" Hinata squealed as they reached the train station. "There'll be a next time, too?"

"Duh." Kageyama said, rolling his eyes. "If dates make you happy, then we'll go on as many as you want."

Hinata bit his lip to hold back a smile, and they boarded the train. They sat next to each other, their legs gently nudging, until Hinata finally looked up. 

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"You make me happy,not dates. As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy." He said simply. letting his gaze drift from his hands to the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend, who was now blushing a furious red.

After what felt like a year, he nudged Shouyou's leg a bit, keeping his gaze averted slightly. "Yeah. You make me happy, too."


	10. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and yamaguchi find comfort in a hammock and a lamp.

Time with Kei seemed to pass agonizingly slowly, and quickly all at once. In the long run, due to a lack of proper attention and Kei's own refusal to partake in frequent relationship activities, Yamaguchi felt as if they'd been stuck in a very long traffic jam. But, when he had days where he'd hold Yamaguchi's tanned hand or when his lips would brush across his so light he could barely feel it, those were the days when he felt as if time passed so fast, and he never had enough of it to spend with the tall blonde. Today was one of those days.

As the two of them sat in Yamaguchi's bedroom, Kei touching the crocheted triceratops that Yamaguchi had just gifted him, he looked up. "Where'd you get this?"

Yamaguchi blushed, looking away as he hid his face. "Imadeit."

"What?" Kei's eyebrows furrowed. "You mumbled, say it again."

"I said," Yamaguchi whispered, blushing. "That I made it."

Tsukishima's golden eyes widened, and then he looked back to the dinosaur in his hands. It was quite big, about 35cm long and 30cm high, with multiple shades of green and black, with long white horns and toes. It had immaculate detail, and it looked like something that could be store bought. Had Tadashi really made it for him? He swallowed. "It looks really good. Thankyou."

"O-oh, I'm glad y-you like it." Yamaguchi stuttered, hiding his eyes from Tsukishima. 

Tsukki looked at the boy next to him, who was essentially, his boyfriend. A few weeks of dating, and Yamaguchi was still incredibly patient, never pushing him more than he wanted to go. He knew it was hard- he could see the days when Tadashi felt the full force of rejection or unease whenever he was around Kei, his eyes screaming to be held or touched, but receiving nothing. But still, he waited for him, always ready to take his hand, or lie next to him, should it happen. Tsukishima himself was still unsure of how much he could give to Yamaguchi in all of this time. He liked him, he wanted to have Yamaguchi with him, but it was trying to get his brain and his body to coordinate. He hate the fear he still felt, that Yamaguchi would leave him once he started doing these things, but he also knew that if he did nothing Tadashi would leave. For this reason, Kei had been trying more than usual to go out of his comfort zone every few days to do something that Tadashi would like. 

Last week, he brushed his lips across Tadashi's, who's body froze upon the contact, his eyes wide open. It had just been done in passing, lasted a second long at most, and neither of them brought it up, but when Kei sneaked looks at the smaller boy he could see him smiling, holding his fingers to his lips. He decided that he liked to see Yamaguchi smile like that. It had seemed though, that in Kei's gift of a kiss, Yamaguchi had gifted him back with the crochet dinosaur- which Kei thought was way cooler than what he'd given. 

"How long did it take you to make?" He said, squeezing it gently."Since when did you crochet?"

"It took a week, I-I just finished it last night. I've been crocheting for about two years now." Yamaguchi scratched his head. "I didn't tell you because it's embarrassing, being a fifteen year old boy who crochets, isn't it?"

"No." Kei shrugged. "If you can make this cool dinosaur I don't see how it's embarrassing. Can you make more?"

Yamaguchi smiled, his eyes flitting to Kei's. He knew that his boyfriend loved dinosaurs, and he wanted to give him something for putting in the effort to quieten his fears and kiss Tadashi. As horribly lonely it could be, he knew he'd wait for as long as Tsukki wanted- after all, Kei was all Tadashi wanted. He'd worked so fast on the dinosaur, spending extra hours to make it perfect, looking at reference pictures of ones online, that his fingers had blisters from holding the needles for hours at a time. He looked at them briefly, then smiled. If it made Kei happy, he'd make as many as he wanted. 

"Yeah, but they might take a bit longer- my hands have to heal first." He said, as way of explanation. The next thing he felt was Tsukishima's long fingers wrap around his hand as he gently lifted them to his face, eyes skimming over the redness and bumpiness of Tadashi's hands. "T-Tsukki?"

"You didn't have to work yourself so hard on it, you know." He said, his thumb rubbing gently over the other boy's bruised hands. "What if you have to play volleyball?"

Tadashi scoffed. "When do they ever want me to play? Besides, I-I wanted to do it for you. You're really trying, and I just wanted to thank you." He ducked his head and blushed, overly aware that Kei still held his hands. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsukishima frowned. He pulled on Tadashi's hands, forcing his closer. "I'm happy you made it for me. Nobody else has one exactly like this, it's all mine. Why wouldn't I be happy about that?"

When Tadashi simply blushed and looked down, Kei let go of his hands, onto to move one to the side of Yamaguchi's face. He could feel the boy stiffed beneath him, his breathing hitched as Tsukishima leaned closer. Kei could see Yamaguchi's fingers twitching as if wanting to grab onto his t-shirt, and he gave a small smile before pressing his lips to Tadashi's. He let them linger, and he could physically feel Yamaguchi soften and lean into it, his eyes closed. It was nice, kissing Tadashi. He was very soft and gentle, restraining himself from parting his lips or yanking Kei closer, instead waiting for him to approach those in his own time. He was thankful that Tadashi stayed by him like that. 

Pulling away, Kei brushed his thumb across Yamaguchi's freckled cheek. "Thank you."

The smaller boy finally opened his eyes, and the met Kei's. He looked at him through thick lashes, leaning into the hand on his face, a very wide smile growing on his face. "It's nothing, compared to that. Thank you." Tadashi bit his lip, suddenly looking nervous. "Actually, I have something else for you."

"Hm?" Tsukishima frowned. "What?"

"Well, I know you said you'd stay tonight, even though you don't like to leave your house. A-And I thought that if I got something to make it seem more like your room, you'd be happier to stay here. So I...I kinda..."

"Spit it out, what did you do?" His heart felt like it had raced from seeing Tadashi look at him like that. He had blush across his cheek, his freckles now sitting upon a pink canvas, and he attempted to hide behind his hair, letting it fall in front of his face. His eyes were very large and soft, although they always jutted about, as if they couldn't rest on anything for a long time. However, when they met Kei's, they stayed there until Yamaguchi got that tiny smile on his lips again. He was so cute it made Kei want to scream in frustration. 

"Just go lie on the hammock." Tadashi said, standing. As Kei did as he was told, one leg on the hammock and one resting on the floor, he looked at Yamaguchi, waiting for what's next. Yamaguchi's fingers flicked the switch, and the room was plunged into darkness. After a few seconds, Kei heard a click. "There."

Suddenly, the ceiling became a galaxy. Yamaguchi had plugged in a lamp by the hammock, and it projected a swirling image of the galaxy onto his ceiling, the beautiful hues of the universe blending together as the image moved, showing them thousands of stars. It was the only light in the room, and the purple hue it gave off made the whole room feel stilled and calm, as if the only thing that really mattered was that ceiling. 

He studied Kei, watched how his eyes lit up as he looked, the dark blue shadow reflecting off his face. His mouth was open slightly, and he appeared to be transfixed, gazing at the galaxy. Yamaguchi gulped. "Do you like it?"

Tsukishima didn't even move his head when he answered. He stared at the ceiling, his voice quiet. "Come here."

Nervously, Tadashi scooted towards the hammock, sitting on the floor beside Kei. He rested his chin on the edge of the hammock, staring up through his lashes at Tsukishima. He felt Kei's hand absentmindedly slip into his hair, his thumb rubbing across Yamaguchi's cheek. 

"Get off the floor, and come here." He said again. 

Tadashi rose, and very carefully stood, his legs shaking nervously. There wasn't any room for him on the hammock, but yet Kei pulled his hand, forcing him to climb on anyway. He rested gently on Tsukishima, his head on his chest, with their legs intertwined. It was the most intimate they'd ever been, and his heart was in his throat. What if this was too much? What if Tsukki didn't like it? "I-is this okay?"

Tsukishima moved his eyes from the colourful ceiling to look at his boyfriend, who was visibly shaking. Was he really that afraid of pushing Kei too far? He met his worried brown eyes, and smiled a very rare, only-for-Yamaguchi smile. "It's perfect. It's just...perfect."

Yamaguchi buried his head into Tsukishima's chest, his hand clutching in the fabric as he blushed. He could feel Kei's hand slipping into his hair, brushing through it, his other hand wrapped around him, and Yamaguchi felt as if his heart would explode. Tsukishima was so safe and warm, and he felt protected wrapped in his arms. He wanted to lie there forever, he wanted time to cease completely until it was just them in the entire world. He wanted to give Kei the universe. 

"Tsukki..." He mumbled, nuzzling him. Sleep was a real prospect at this moment, with how easily his nerves were calmed with one touch. The soft light was enough to make his eyelids droop. He looked up, smiling at Tsukishima staring at the ceiling in wonder. "I wish you looked at me the way you look at the stars."

Tsukishima froze, breaking his gaze to look down at Yamaguchi. He opened his mouth, unsure of how to reply, when he heard a quiet snore leave the smaller boy who was clutching his chest still. Tadashi had fallen asleep on him, all the jitters leaving his body as he was lulled into a calm, peaceful sleep. He stared at him, then sighed. The universe was fascinating, certainly. Tsukishima loved that it expanded and grew constantly, he loved that it was limitless and that was trillions of stars littering the sky and that there were hundreds of planets we've yet to reach. He reveled in the knowledge that there were galaxies and life undiscovered, that there was so much beauty and freedom in the expanse of the universe and it was all able to be seen through his telescope. He loved the simple endlessness of possibilities, of worlds and parallel universes and extraterrestrial life and evolution. He was simply fascinated by it, and he couldn't deny it. 

However, what Yamaguchi didn't realise, was that Kei did look at him like that. Yamaguchi was as much of a mystery and as equally as enthralling as the universe. He was patient to no ends, he was kind to everyone he met, he was never resentful or hurtful, and he never once felt spiteful no matter what was done to him. He wanted the best for everyone, he looked for the best on everyone, and he constantly reminded Kei that he was not a bad person. He was his shadow, always there with unconditional support and understanding, even when he got hurt in the process, and he would continuously back him up. He stayed when nobody else would, defended him even though speaking out sent fear coursing through his body, because that's just what you do when you love someone. He had hidden talents, the ability to expand and grow just like the universe, and when he looked at him with those large chocolate eyes, Tsukishima knew he could see that same beauty. He was created from the atoms of space, the finest life form yet created, and Yamaguchi's body was 90% stardust-he was simply the universe experiencing itself as human for a little while, wasn't he? When he looked at Yamaguchi, he was simply seeing the universe in another form. 

Sighing, Kei combed his hand through Tadashi's hair. "Idiot, you _are_ my stars."

With that, he rocked the hammock side to side with his free foot, holding onto Tadashi gently, lulling him into a deeper sleep. One day he'd show this boy what he meant to him, he'd just have to find the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review because my last two chapters didn't get any reviews and it made me sad


	11. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama's date goes seemingly well, but there's someone watching from the sidelines.

In the dark movie hall, Hinata slid his hand into Kageyama's, squeezing it lightly. Kageyama frowned at him. "That's my popcorn hand, let go."

"No! Use your other hand, idiot." Hinata shoved some popcorn into his mouth. "This is a date, I get to hold your hand as much as I want." When Tobio grumbled, Hinata gave a small smile, fluttering his eyelashes. "Unless you want me to feed it to you instead?"

"Hah?!" He scoffed, earning him an angry glare from the woman in front. "I can do it fine, don't be so gross and gushy."

Hinata just snickered, popping more into his mouth. They ate in relative silence, since every time they made a noise the woman in front would whirl round with daggers for eyes, baring her teeth. Hinata yelped, and leaned into Kageyama, actually a little afraid. The movie was good, and Hinata snuggled closer to Tobio as it went on, until eventually he was basically sitting on Kageyama's lap. 

Tobio stilled, nudging him. "Hinata, get off. You can't sit on me here."

"Why? It's in the back row, there's barely anyone else here, who cares?" Hinata said, smiling up at him like butter wouldn't melt. "Don't you like having me close?"

"Of course I do, dumbass. Just not when there's people about-"

"Will you two be quiet!" The woman in front hissed, not even turning her head this time. Hinata sunk further into Kageyama, and then stifled a giggle, grinning up at the taller boy. 

"She's so grumpy! Grumpier than you, even." He pulled Tobio's cheek. "And you're really grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy! It's just my face." He frowned, feeling Hinata's arms slide around his neck. "Hinata, what-"

Hinata kissed him. He drew back, and licked his lips, and Kageyama shivered. He tried to speak, but was cut off by Hinata's lips, which parted against his own, drinking him in. He could feel hands tighten in his hair, pulling him closer, and it felt as if Hinata was stealing the breath right from his mouth. He tilted his head back, and felt his boyfriend's lips touch his jaw, his neck, the base of his collarbones that showed from the V-neck of his jumper. Hinata began to sink his teeth into Kageyama's neck, and he let out a moan, slightly louder than he was supposed to. 

The woman turned around, her eyes slanted in anger. "I will have you two thrown out! Will you just-" She was met face to face with Hinata, who was straddling Kageyama still. He turned his head to stare at her, a wide smile on his lips."Oh!" Flustered, she turned back around, muttering under her breath.

Hinata started giggling, until Kageyama whacked him over the head. "Dumbass, what are you doing? Stop messing about now."

Rubbing his head, Hinata sighed. "Okay, sorry. I just can't help myself, I'm just really happy."

Tobio softened, and he wrapped his arms around Hinata for a quick hug. "I'm happy, too, but we'll have tonight to kiss and stuff. You don't need to do that now."

After they'd finished the movie, Hinata picked up the rubbish as he stretched, feeling his bones crack after sitting still for so long. Tobio grabbed the bags, and they left, Hinata stopping to put the mess in the bin. They walked idly, the sun shining down on them. Kageyama watched as Hinata turned his face towards the sky, soaking in the rays, letting out an exhale. 

"So, where are we going now?" He asked, smiling softly. It was one of those simply happy ones, where his lip quirked up and he got the tiny dimple. 

Kageyama nodded his head to the left. "Down this street and to the milkshake bar, right? You still want one?"

"Duh, bakayama!" He said, striding down the street. "I always want milkshakes."

As they entered the shop, Hinata picked a booth and they sat, their legs intertwined underneath the table. Hinata leaned forward on one hand, and smiled at Kageyama, making him blush. 

"Oi, what are you looking at? Just pick a milkshake." He muttered, looking at his menu. 

Hinata chuckled. "You look really good today Kageyama."

Kageyama kicked him under the table. 

"Ow! Fine fine, I'm choosing one." He grumbled, looking over them. There was loads of different flavours, from fruit to sweets, and he pondered over them all. 

"I bet these have a lot of calories." Kageyama started, his cheeks oddly pink. 

"Probably."

"We'll have to work out a bit to burn it off..."

"I guess so, yeah." Hinata said, lifting his eyes to look at him. 

"So maybe we should just have one then, t-to cut down on the calories." He said, turning his head. 

Hinata tilted his head, and then it dawned on him- Kageyama was suggesting they share a milkshake together. He began to laugh, and then a he gave a broad smile showing all his teeth. "Do you want to share one?"

"I didn't say that!" Kageyama started, but then he sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Fuck this little shrimp and his stupid face, making his insides feel all like mush. He looked up. "Yes, I want to share one."

"Okay, what flavour?" He asked. 

After reading it, the two of them met each other's gaze. "Vanilla." They said in unison. 

Hinata chuckled, and even Kags cracked a smile. He stood, ready to order. "Oreo's as toppings?"

"Yeah. And cream!" He added. 

After a few minutes, Kageyama came back with a milkshake in hand, with two straws in it. It was large, made up of milk and ice cream blended together, with crushed Oreo on top, chocolate sauce, then some whipped cream with more Oreo. It look delicious, and Shouyou's mouth watered. 

He placed his lips over the straw and drank. "Oh my God, it tastes so good."

"Mm." Kageyama said through a mouthful of milkshake. He swallowed it and wiped his mouth. "I like it, I can taste the milk."

Hinata snickered, shaking his head. "Sometimes I think you like milk more than me." When Kageyama went silent, pursing his lips in thought, Hinata stilled, his eyebrows drawing together in worry. "Hah? Why aren't you denying it? Do you really like milk more than me?"

At the sight of his worried face, Tobio huffed a laugh and shook his head, taking another drink of the milkshake. "No, you idiot. I like you as much as I like milk."

"Kageyama!"

"Fine, I like you more than milk." He rolled his eyes, watching as Hinata let out a small _phew_ and sinking against the table. "Don't act so relieved."

"Wouldn't you be worried if your dumb boyfriend told you that you were on par with milk for his affections?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, his leg still bushing against Tobio's under the table. 

When Hinata went for a drink, Tobio blew suddenly, and the cream from the drink covered Hinata's mouth, nose, and a bit of his cheek. He looked up, trying to glare, his mouth quirking as it tried to suppress a smile. "Kageyama, did you just blow the cream onto my face?"

His boyfriend snickered. "You look so dumb."

Hinata dragged a finger down his cheek, scooping the cream up. He stuck it in his mouth, sticking his tongue out. "Whatever, just means I get more than you."

Hinata had scooped it off his nose and cheeks, until there was only some left on his mouth. He was about to lick it when Kageyama grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. "That bits mine."

Kageyama's lips pressed against Shouyou's, smiling when he felt Hinata exhale, eyelids fluttering. When he drew back, Hinata was staring at him through half lidded eyes, a lazy smile on his face. He rested his chin on his hand, staring at Tobio. "I'll never get tired of that."

"What?"

"Kissing you." Shouyou explained. "Each time it feels as awesome as the first. It makes my stomach feel all weird, but not in a bad way where I have to go to the toilet, you know? A good way."

Kageyama ducked his head, infuriated again at how easily Shouyou could say these hings. Every time he tried it was like the words got stuck in his throat and he had to cough to get them out. It was embarrassing to admit what the shrimp made him feel, and he found it hard to even admit to himself that his stomach lurched when he kissed Hinata, too. He wished it was easy to say. He wished he could just open his mouth and tell Shouyou that every time he smiled at him, he wanted to freeze everything just so he could stare at it; that when he yawned his nose scrunched up and it was adorable; that every time he held Kageyama's hand he just wanted to grab him and never let go. 

Instead, what came out was a quiet muffled, "...Dumbass." 

Hinata just smiled, and took another drink. They'd nearly finished the milkshake now, and he tugged on Tobio's sleeve. "Park now?"

"Sure." They grabbed their bags, and left the shop, heading for the park. 

***  
Lev was leaning against the wall at the park, his eyes on a cat. He knew he'd be able to pick it up soon, he just had to be patient and follow it. Said cat was a large tabby which was currently facing some swans, as if deciding to attack them or not. While it was standing still, Lev leaned forward and leaped, wrapping his arms around thin air. The cat danced out of his grip, trotting away with its thick tail in the air. He was left lying on the ground frowning as the ducks squawked at him angrily, angry at the giant for coming into their territory. 

"Damn, I thought I had him." He muttered, standing up. 

He hadn't originally planned to come out to the park, but he was on his way home from some messages when he spotted the gloriously fat tabby, and he had to follow it. Yaku would always give him into trouble for arriving late to things due to his cat chasing habit, but luckily there was no practice, and thus no angry small third year to kick him. 

He walked along the bank, not really paying attention to anything but the sun on his face. His eyes lazily swiped across the view searching for more cats, but he couldn't see any and frowned disappointedly. However, as his eyes continued to search, they locked onto a blob of orange and he squinted. 

"Is that Hinata over there?" He murmured, blocking the sun form his eyes for a better view. He saw the tall dark headed boy next to him, and smiled. "It is! It's Hinata and Kageyama!" 

Lev began to walk towards them, ready to say hello and talk about volleyball and school, but he stopped when his eyes caught sight of something else. Hinata's hand appeared to be wrapped around Kageyama's, and he was leading him over to some ducks. Lev felt his stomach squirm, and he felt his lips turn down at the corners. Why were they holding hands? They were two guys, and even as best friends, it was a little weird and uncomfortable to see. 

"Nah, it probably doesn't mean anything." He said to himself, about to begin his walk again. He was currently about ten metres behind them, his hand trailing along the wall beside him absentmindedly as he walked. He raised his voice, ready to call out. "Hey, Hina-"

That's when he saw it, and Hinata's name died on his lips. Kageyama's arms circled Shouyou's waist and he tilted his head back, placing a kiss on his lips. The red head's fingers moved up to play in Kageyama's hair, pulling them closer. Thy broke away with a smile, Hinata taking Tobio's hand again to pull him closer to the swans and ducks. 

Lev felt as if he was about to throw up. _Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting._ How could they do that? Why did they do it? He felt his stomach lurch, and he couldn't stop the feeling of disgust that spread through his veins. That was no 'best friend' act- that was homosexual, plain and simple. Lev felt his lip curl, and he took a step back, trying to erase the image from his mind. 

His father, the Russian half of his heritage, had never been quiet about his views on homosexuals growing up, nor had his mother. Lev, bombarded with this since he was a child, had never seen his father look so horrified, and had decided that anything as sickening as that had to be wrong. He'd heard it from Church, other religions, the news, the media, his parents, and even from the Russian government that there was nothing worse than being gay, and he couldn't agree more. Even when he moved to Japan, the ideals still stuck, and he felt discomfort spread through his veins.

"That's...so gross." He whispered, staring at Hinata and Kageyama. "They're so gross."

Lev didn't know what to do. Should he tell someone? Leave it? Fight them? His head raced as he stood there, barely noticing how a menacing looking duck was now walking towards Kageyama, snapping at him even though he lacked bread. If he fought them, would he get kicked out the team? His face darkened at that thought, and he took that one off his list. He couldn't be kicked off the team, he wanted to win and go to nationals! They had the Spring tournament coming up, where if it all went well they would be playing Karasuno. The tall boy grunted, feeling nauseous at the idea of being so close to the duo now that he knew. How could they even have the audacity to play sports? Didn't they know that nobody likes gay players? 

Suddenly, the idea hit him, and he gasped. 

He was right- _nobody liked gay players_. And, if he wasn't mistaken, didn't these two want to play professionally? He grabbed his phone, and opened the camera app, trying to steady his shaking hand. He watched them, zooming up to snap a quick one of their joined hands, then one of Hinata hugging Kageyama. He waited with bated breath, his finger ready to take the photo as soon as their lips touched. Eventually, Hinata did tug Kageyama down for a kiss, and Lev swallowed his grunt as he took the photos, his eyes narrowed. 

Karasuno was becoming one of the top teams in the prefecture, and they had gay players? How was that even possible? It was a disgrace to volleyball and a disgrace to Karasuno. Even worse, it would be a disgrace to Nekoma to loose to them. Lev knew he couldn't let that happen, and he cursed, anger seeping through him. He racked his brain, trying to think of a way to disqualify them or beat them. With that improving quick, Asahi's blocker breaking strike, Tsukishima's cool facade and tough block, Kageyama's serve and Daichi's receives, the team was growing stronger each day, and the prospect of beating them on talent alone wasn't good enough. He needed something stronger, something that would guarantee a winning match and nationals for Nekoma.

It was when Lev looked at his phone, the photos of the ungodly couple, that the idea struck him. He would blackmail them: Throw the game, or the pictures get leaked to every volleyball scouter and every team in the country. 

Clutching his phone in his hand, the grip so strong that his tendons looked like they were about to snap, Lev grinned to himself, proud of what he was doing for his team. 

He'd make sure the duo never got to play professionally. 

***

Hinata laughed as an angry looking duck stepped towards Kageyama, snapping its beak. The taller boy took a few steps back, eyeing the animal warily. 

"Hinata, help me." He whispered, never breaking eye contact. "I think it wants to eat me."

Hinata laughed, chucking bread to a swan, who scooped it up delicately. "It doesn't want to eat you, it just wants bread."

"I ran out of it, give me some." Kageyama grabbed some bread from Hinata's hand and threw it down on the ground, but the duck walked past it, flapping its wings at Kageyama. He tensed, gripping Hinata's arm. "Hinata, it didn't work! It's coming after me!"

"For someone who loves animals so much, they just hate you." He giggled, chucking more bread to a swan. He would usually put it in his hand and let the swan eat out of it, but with Tobio jolting him and bumping into him every two seconds he'd likely loose a hand. "Just stop scowling at it, it probably knows you're thinking mean stuff about it."

"It's a duck, it doesn't know anything." Kageyama scowled, fully using Hinata as a shield now from the rampaging duck. It was making a considerable amount of noise, and Hinata could swear one of them even sounded like his name. "Just get rid of it."

Rolling his eyes, Shouyou reached out and took Kageyama's hand, squeezing it gently. "Just calm down, okay? It won't attack if you relax. Only you could wind up a duck, bakayama."

"Hey, be careful." Kageyama muttered, tugging on their hands gently. 

Hinata nodded, looking left and right, before turning back to Kageyama. "There's nobody around us, I don't think. Just you and me."

When Tobio relaxed, Hinata pulled him down for a quick kiss, tugging him close. He pulled back and smiled, biting his lip. Kageyama tilted his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "What's that face for?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." He said simply, noticing in his peripheral vision that the duck was dangerously close. "I'm having a really great time."

Kageyama opened his mouth to agree, when there was a loud squawk, and he yelped. The duck had nipped his leg, and now it was flapping its wings at him, approaching at a fast speed. He grabbed Hinata by the hand, dragging him into a run. "Shit, it's following us!"

Sure enough, when Hinata looked back the duck was fast on their trail, and he began to run faster, a laugh bubbling out as they did so. Kageyama dragged him for another few minutes, until the duck was nowhere to be seen, and the two of them doubled over to catch their breath. Hinata met Tobio's eyes, and immediately the two of them burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Hinata delighted in hearing Tobio's laugh, and shot a grin to his boyfriend, lips stretching back into a very wide smile. 

"You okay?" He wheezed, standing straight again. 

Tobio sniffed, chuckling again. "Yeah, that was intense."

"I can't believe you managed to piss of a duck so bad it had to chase us." Hinata mused as he began to walk, finding a path. He was close to his own house from here, and he began to make the way back, Kageyama on his trail. 

"Animals dislike me." He looked sad for a second, his nose crinkling. "I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you approach wild animals with a big scowl on your face." He shrugged. "We'll find you an animal that doesn't hate you, don't worry."

Kageyama sighed, and the two of them continued the walk. Hinata had his face turned to the sun again, idly chatting about whatever popped into his mind. The wind stirred his hair, and he turned round every now and then, those warm brown eyes twinkling every time they caught his gaze. His face was very animated when he spoke, and Tobio enjoyed watching it. It was as if he could see every thought that entered his head, see every emotion he displayed on his face. He often was confused by things Shouyou said, and he couldn't pretend he understood him completely. But that didn't matter, because there were some parts of Hinata he knew like the back of his hand, as if Shouyou was just an extension of himself. 

They reached the house, and as soon as they entered Natsu was already in Hinata's arms, covering his face with kisses. He laughed ad hugged her, and she tugged his hair. "Are you gonna come draw with me?"

Hinata's mother walked in, and picked up the young girl, shaking her head. "It's bedtime for you, young lady. You can draw with them tomorrow."

Natsu frowned and Hinata smiled, leaning up to place a kiss om her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug, then waved to Tobio as her mother walked her upstairs. 

Hinata stretched and turned to Kageyama, gesturing towards the kitchen. "You want any food for upstairs?"

Kageyama shrugged. "I still gave some chocolate in my bag, and we have the cookies your mum made."

"Oh, yeah." Hinata smiled. "We can always come down for more if we need to. Anyway, let's go upstairs."

Hinata took Tobio's hand and led him up to his room, pulling him over to the bed. He settled against him, turning the TV on with the remote, then inhaled,kissing his neck. "Thankyou for taking me out."

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Shouyou and lay his head against the fiery orange hair, hiding his own smile. "Stop thanking me."

Hinata just chuckled, and tilted his head up, kissing Kageyama's cheek. "I really do have the best boyfriend. Even if he hits me and calls me a dumbass all the time."

"Idiot." He leaned back on the bed, Hinata lying on top of him. "Those are forms of affection."

Hinata sniggered, holding Kageyama's face between his hands. He leaned down, and placed a very soft kiss to his lips, before brushing his thumb over them. "Well then I must be very loved."

Kageyama blushed furiously, but he couldn't turn his face away due to Hinata's hold. He grunted, and Hinata laughed. 

"You don't have to say it now, don't worry. I already know." He whispered, kissing him so gently that Tobio felt his heart stutter. "Besides, I told you I'd wait for you to love me, so take as much time as you need."

Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata and crushed the smaller boy to his chest, burying his face in his neck. He breathed in, moving his hands to fist in Shouyou's hair. "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up, dumbass." Hinata mimicked him, before placing a line of kisses all across his jaw and neck, feeling Kageyama shiver beneath him. His hands traveled down his chest, until they hit his pocket, and felt something. He frowned, and reached inside, pulling out a single bubblegum lollipop. "Ah! I love these!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I got that for you." Kageyama said. "I actually got two, but I gave one to Natsu."

"But now you won't have one." Hinata said, pulling the wrapped off and sticking the lolly in his mouth. 

"That's alright, it's fine." He said, watching Hinata. There was something actually kinda hot about seeing his boyfriend's tongue dart out to delicately lick it, and he had to control the heat spreading throughout his body. 

"Well..." Shouyou said,sucking on the lollipop. He pulled it out his mouth, and offered it to Kageyama. "We could share?"

Kageyama licked it, feeling Hinata's gaze on him. The taste of bubblegum filled his mouth, and he hummed appreciatively, sticking his tongue out again. This time Hinata licked it with him, a wicked grin on his face. He could feel Tobio's hands on his waist, digging in slightly as he began to get more turned on. The next lick he went for, Shouyou actually moved the lollipop and met his tongue with his own, delving into a kiss. 

Kageyama groaned and moved his head closer to the smaller boy's, pushing his tongue against Shouyou's, which still tasted strongly of bubblegum. He let his tongue trace across Hinata's lip, before he caught it between his teeth, pulling. 

Hinata gasped and slipped his hands into Kageyama's hair as they deepened the kiss again, the low moan coming from his boyfriend's throat sending a shiver through him. Somewhere along the way, Hinata's hands had left Tobio's head and had slipped up his shirt, resting on his abs. His hips rocked every time he moved down to move his kisses from lips to neck and jaw, and he could feel Kageyama groan and stiffen beneath him. 

"Hinata." He said, wheezing. "I'm in skinny jeans, and it's getting painful. Stop grinding on me or else I'll explode."

Hinata looked up at him through half lidded eyes, and the sight alone made Tobio painfully hard. He removed his lips from Kageyama's neck, nuzzling him instead. "Sorry, I'll move."

Hinata rose off him so he was still straddling him, but not rubbing against him. He leaned down to kiss Kageyama, moving his hands up his shirt as he did so. His fingers skimmed past a nipple and Tobio actually _whined_ , his hips giving a slight buck. 

Hinata looked down in surprise, then tried to meet Tobio's gaze, laughing. His boyfriend had clamped his eyes shut and turned his head, his cheeks dark pink. Hinata poked his cheek playfully. "Do you like that?"

"Shut up, Hinata." He growled, hands still on his waist. "Just ignore it."

"Bakayama, stop being embarrassed." Shouyou rolled his eyes. "I like finding these things out. It shows me sides of you I've not sen yet."

"Still...its-"

"Plus," Hinata cut him off. "I actually think it was kinda hot."

This time it was him who blushed a little, and Kageyama sighed, pulling Shouyou down beside him. The younger boy was half lying on his chest, limbs intertwined, placing kisses to his neck. He rubbed along Shouyou's back gently, something he'd discovered was an easy way to make him tired. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"Why would I want to tell anyone?" Hinata frowned. "Even if people knew about us, I wouldn't say anything. This is a side of you that's only for me, and its only me who gets to see what faces you make, what noises you make, or what you like. Nobody else, because you're mine."

After that he nuzzled deep against Kageyama's neck, clutching him closer. Tobio wrapped his arms around him, planting kisses on his hair, the two of them just basking in each other's presence. He knew that they had to change and get ready for bed soon, but for now he was happy to close his eyes, and just hold Hinata. 

"Good," He said suddenly, his voice very soft. "Because you're mine, too."

Hinata gave a breathy laugh, and lay a hand against the skin of Kageyama's neck. "I know."


	12. Stay behind with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets jealous. (warning:handjob)

Oikawa stepped out on the court, shooting a dazzling smile to the girls screaming his name in the balcony. They cheered and reached over, as if they would be able to touch him. 

Oikawa flipped his hair, never loosing his smile. "Ladies, ladies! Try to calm down, I'm right here!" 

Iwaizumi watched the exchange and clenched his jaw, clapping Oikawa on the shoulder. "Enough flirting. Play the game."

"Iwa-chan!" The tall brunette chided, raising an eyebrow. "Are you jealous? I'm just giving our lovely fans some attention."

When Oikawa blew kisses to the girls in the stands, he growled and grabbed him, flinging him to the middle of the court. He pressed the ball into his hands, narrowing his eyes. "Play."

Sighing, he took a step back and flung the ball into the air, then ran and leaped into the air to hit it. His palm smacked against the ball and sent it flying to the other side of the court, untouched, and he grinned. The serve earned him another cheer from the posse, and he mock bowed."Thank you, ladies!"

"Focus, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled, smacking him on the head. Where did this idiot get off on doing that in front of him?

"Ow, Iwa-chan! I was just thanking the beautiful ladies, there's no need to be rude." He said, shooting them a wink. Upon hearing Oikawa call then beautiful, and see him wink at them, they could only emit high pitched screams, huddling close to one another. He could feel Iwaizumi tense beside him, could practically see the dark waves of unamusement roll off him, and he turned back around, shooting him a look though the thick of his lashes. His voice was quieter now, only heard by Iwaizumi. "You'll get attention, too."

The ace grunted and tuned away, a permanent frown set on his face. How normal was it for you boyfriend to flirt with every living creature in existence? Apparently extremely, should that boyfriend be the legendary Oikawa Tooru. He looked at the tall setter from the side of his eyes, watching him smile like butter wouldn't melt. He couldn't deny that Oikawa had some otherworldly beauty- he'd seen that much since they were children. He was tall, standing 6ft, his body roped with muscles that had been hard earned through years of training. His skin was impossibly clear, his smile equal parts charming as it was bright, with large brown eyes that were framed with unusually long black lashes. His hair was brown and soft, with little waves and curls through it, and it felt undeniably nice in Iwaizumi's hands. Still, he wanted to punch him in his seemingly perfect face most of the time. 

Throughout the game, it was as if Oikawa was deliberately trying to annoy him. He was showing off, even though it was just a practice match. He ran his hands through his hair, flicked his fringe, waved at the girls- all things to drive them wild. His fan base only got louder, as girls who were originally supposed to be cheering for the other team clambered over, declaring their love for the Seijoh setter. Tooru reveled in the attention, and at first Iwaizumi thought he could handle it. It was only glances, waves and smiles and some compliments, maybe a few extra moves just to impress them. But when Oikawa's shirt became mysteriously un-tucked, and he raised the hem to wipe sweat from the forehead, the squeals were deafening, and he growled. 

He grabbed Oikawa's arm, grip tight. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sweating, Iwa-chan. I'm just wiping it away." He said innocently, but he looked at with with half lidded eyes, daring him to do something. 

"If you lift your shirt to those girls again, I'll break your arm." He increased the grip on Tooru's arm for emphasis. " _And_ I'll make you buy me ramen for the next week."

"Are you jealous, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked with mock surprise. "I never thought you the type."

"Shut up, Shittykawa. Just play the damn game already." He released his hold and walked away, clenching his fists. Oikawa could be irritatingly immature, like everything was one big game, and it infuriated him. Couldn't he see it wasn't funny?

Oikawa reached out, his hand landing on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and he pulled him back, his lips at the other's ear. "They only get to look. You get to touch. As much as you want, for as long as you want. Isn't that better?" When the smaller boy blanched, Oikawa continued. "Besides, I like seeing you jealous. It shows me you actually do like me. It's hot to see my Iwaizumi all worked up."

 _My Iwaizumi._ He stepped away from Oikawa's hold, muttering under his breath, but there was a pink twinge to his cheeks that had nothing to do with the exercise. For the rest of the game, Oikawa kept himself in check. They won the match, and after tidying away the hall, Oikawa stretched. 

"That was fun! We should do that again." He said happily, watching the rest of the team clear away the nets and poles. He himself held the ball, bouncing it on the ground a few times.

"Mm. You wouldn't be that happy if we lost." Iwaizumi muttered.

"Maybe that's true. But, I am happy, so won't you stay behind with me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said, his voice innocent but his eyes narrowed. "I think we should practice some more."

Iwaizumi gulped, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach. He met Oikawa's gaze, and licked his lips, the salty taste of sweat landing on his tongue. "Are you sure you have time? Your fan club is still waiting for you."

Tooru turned his head, frowning at the girls still waiting there. He looked back at Iwaizumi, and shrugged. "If you want to hand me over to them, then fine. Either way, I'm staying behind with someone today."

"No!" Iwaizumi's hand reached out and grabbed Oikawa's wrist, his eyes wide. He shook his head, voice like steel. "No. You stay with me, nobody else."

Oikawa smiled at him, flipping his soft hair away from his eyes. "As if I'd ever choose anyone else." 

Iwaizumi let go, noticing how all the other members were leaving to go change. He looked up to the coach, who was watching their exchange from half way across the hall. "We're going to practice for a bit longer. We'll lock up when we're done." 

About ten minutes of practice serves and passes later, the last of the footsteps left the hall, and Oikawa tilted his head. "Ah, I think that's everyone gone now, Iwa-chan. What would you li-"

He was cut off by Iwaizumi roughly pressing their lips together, his fingers wrapped in the fabric of Tooru's shirt. Their lips opened for each other, and Iwaizumi could distantly hear the ball hit the floor as he felt a familiar pair of arms encircle his waist to pull him closer. His hands slithered from the shirt to the hair, and he balled it in his fists, pushing his tongue against Tooru's hungrily. 

He pulled back, panting. "That. I want to do that."

Oikawa just pulled him by the hand into the locker room, where he gripped onto Iwaizumi again, kissing across his face and jaw, down his neck. 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and slipped his fingers back into his boyfriend's hair, desperate to feel his skin against his own. Oikawa's lips were infuriatingly soft, and he could feel them barely grace past his skin, teasing. "Oikawa." He warned. 

The taller boy giggled, his teeth at the base of Iwaizumi's neck. He looked up. "Yes, Iwa-chan?"

In a second, Iwaizumi had Tooru pinned against the locker. He was smaller, but stronger than Oikawa, and could hold him in place easily. He pulled his head back, sinking his own teeth into Oikawa, watching him squirm beneath him as he began to suck. He darted his tongue over the skin, tasting the saltiness, and heard a small gasp escape Oikawa's lips. 

"Stop showing yourself off to the girls." He warned, digging his teeth in more. "I mean it."

"O-Okay." He whispered, trying to control his hips, which were inadvertently aching to rub against Iwaizumi. "I'll stop."

"Good." Iwaizumi's voice suddenly became soft, and he moved his lips to Oikawa's for a gentle kiss. His hand slipped down from his hair to cup his cheek, and he rested his forehead against the taller boy's. "Assikawa."

Oikawa nuzzled into the touch, smiling. "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi kissed him again, parting his lips with a gentle nudge of his tongue. He kissed him deeply, drinking him in, stealing the breath from his very lungs. He let his free hand trail down his chest, under the fabric and back up his back, fingers trailing up his back,finding their place in the dip between his shoulder blades. 

Oikawa shivered and moaned into the kiss, bumping his hips against Iwaizumi's. He ached to be touched so much it hurt, and he looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Please."

Hajime could see the dent in his boyfriend's volleyball shorts, could practically feel the heat coming off him. Oikawa's charade was starting to slip away, all quips and humour and antics disappearing as he gripped onto Iwaizumi tightly. This was the Oikawa he liked seeing. It was the only time he'd ever seen him come undone, bearing everything to him, for once not trying to play it cool or wind anyone up. 

Smiling a little to himself, he sunk his teeth into Tooru the same time he slipped his hand into his pants, and he felt the boy's body convulse against him as he gasped. He began to suck and pump at the same time, fueled by the small moans that Oikawa let loose, his hips bucking shamelessly. Iwaizumi moved his lips from Tooru's neck to his lips, catching his pouty bottom lip in between his teeth. He went back to kissing him, feeling the vibrations in his mouth as he whined, hand clutching desperately at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi slipped his hand round the front of Oikawa's torso, sliding it up his chest. He tweaked a nipple, and the taller man jerked. 

"Iwa-chaaaan." He whined. 

"What?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his mouth too busy to focus on words. 

Hajime tweaked his nipple again, and the taller boy doubled over, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I'm gon..I'm gonna come, Iwa-chan."

"Come then." He gave Oikawa a last pump, a painfully tight one that stirred a guttural cry from the pits of his stomach as his hips rolled, and he came into Iwaizumi's hand. 

He stayed slumped over on him, riding out his orgasm, until he laid his head back against the lockers and slid down, his breath heavy. He'd pulled Iwaizumi down with him, and he looked at him through drooping eyelids, a small smile on his face. "C'mere, Iwa-chan."

When Iwaizumi moved towards him, he was met with a light kiss and his boyfriend's hand playing gently with his hair. While he was close, he tilted his head, frowning. "What am I supposed to do with my hand?"

"I have a tissue." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a tissue and handing it to him. 

Iwaizumi stared at it. "You never carry tissues. You were planning this!"

Tooru just giggled, his head lolling to the side. "I wanted to be with you tonight. I knew I'd make it happen."

"So that's why you were flirting more than usual." He huffed, cleaning his hand. "You know, you could have just asked me. There was no need to be shitty."

Oikawa shook his head no. "It's not the same. I like it when you're jealous, it makes it feel like you want me."

"I do want you though, regardless of whether I'm jealous or not. You just piss me off with all your flirting." He chided, whacking him on the head. 

Oikawa whined, covering his head with his hands. "Mean, Iwa-chan!"

"Idiot." He huffed. 

Oikawa let his eyes trail over him, and then a wicked smile played on his lips. "Want me to make it up to you? These lips are good more more than just blowing kisses, you know."

Iwaizumi's face immediately went beetroot red and he gulped, unable to ignore the heat he felt stirring in his stomach. Oikawa grabbed him and pulled them both up, setting Iwaizumi against the lockers. He kissed him briefly, before moving his lips further and further down until he was on his knees, eye level with Iwaizumi's crotch. 

He began to pull his shorts down, when Iwaizumi noticed a flash of discomfort on his face. "Wait, stop."

"What's wrong?" Oikawa looked at him with a small frown on his face, his nose scrunched up. It was adorable. 

"Your knee hurts, doesn't it?" Iwaizumi said, nodding at Oikawa's right knee. "Get up."

"Iwa-chan, it's fine. I can handle it, just let me-"

"Oi, Shittykawa! I said get up." Iwaizumi clonked him on the head, and the taller boy grumbled and rose, rubbing his head. 

"I wanted to do it for you." He said, looking dejected. He stared at his knee, scowling. "Not only does it affect my volleyball, the stupid thing has to affect my love life, too?"

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, catching Oikawa's jaw in his hand. He pulled him close, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It's alright. You can make it up to me later. Let's just go home."

"Sorry." He whispered, shifting his gaze down.

Iwaizumi could see the fists clenched at his side and sighed, uncurling the fingers of one with his own. He smoothed his thumb across Oikawa's skin. "Stop it, your face isn't as pretty when it's all scrunched like that."

"Eh?" Tooru looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape, shocked at the idea he'd be seen as anything less than beautiful. "It's not?"

Iwaizumi laughed at the panic on his face and pulled him towards the door, their fingers still intertwined. "I'm kidding, Shittykawa. Your face is fine."

As they headed for the door, Iwaizumi felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and looked up to see Tooru, hugging him gently. "You know that it's always going to be you, right Iwa-chan?"

"Huh?"

"No matter who I flirt with, or no matter how many girls yell for me, it's always going to be you I want." He nuzzled Iwaizumi's neck affectionately. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sighed, but laid his head against Oikawa's. "I know."


	13. All you talk about is Bokuto-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Bokuto and Akaashi first got together.

Akaashi had been with Bokuto for exactly four months. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, or why for that matter, but he found that the simple minded ace made him quite considerably happy, despite the amount of tantrums he pulled. It was really a case of opposites attract, and even though they didn't hide it, he was often embarrassed by the things his dork of a boyfriend would do, especially when he was with Kuroo. Akaashi thought back to the beginning of those four months. He remembered exactly when it happened. 

_"Akaashi-kun, this isn't going to work." She said, sighing as she sat next to him._

_Akaashi tilted his head, blinking slowly. He'd been dating the girl for a few weeks, and she was nice. She was quite pretty, she played cello, and he thought everything was going fine. Why was it ending now? "Okay, but can I ask why?"_

_"You always talk about Bokuto-san. Always." She said, looking at him seriously. "Every time I try to talk to you its like 'Oh, Bokuto-san likes that film' or 'Bokuto-san loves this flavour of ice cream', and I'm sick of it. It's all I ever hear from you, you're not even interested in me."_

_Akaashi stilled, the cogs in his brain turning. Did he really only talk about Bokuto? He couldn't remember saying anything...surely it was a mistake, right? "I'm sorry, I can try to stop."_

_"It doesn't matter now, Akaashi. You don't even know when you're doing it, it's like he's just constantly on your mind." She sighed, running a hand though her hair. "Look, you're really cute, and you've got a great body and you play violin, so I'm upset to do this, but there's no room for me in your heart. Apparently that belongs entirely to Bokuto-san. Bye now."_

_Akaashi watched her walking away, embarrassment colouring his normally pale cheeks pink. Had he just been dumped...for being obsessed with Bokuto? There was no way in hell he could tell him- he'd never let it go. As he sat on the wall, he was forced to think about the team's captain. What did he feel towards him? He knew that Bokuto was attractive, almost unreasonably so. He was tall and stockily built, with muscles strong enough to slam the ball so it couldn't even be touched. His arms rivaled that of Seijoh's spiker, and his thighs were easily on par with Karasuno's captain's. His skin was clear due to all the water he drank, his smile unbelievably wide and white and almost always on show. The most enthralling thing was his eyes. Bokuto had these strangely wide eyes, almost circular in their size, and they held such intensity that once he caught your gaze it was hard to look away. They were a deep gold colour, and when he turned those eyes on the opponent, it was the same look an owl had before it swept down to attack its prey._

_Not to mention his incredibly strange hairdo. Bokuto was the only person Akaashi had ever seen with naturally streaked hair of black and white, and his obscene styling of it only made it more noticeable. He liked to blame Kuroo and his unbeatable bedhead for influencing his captain's crazy hair._

_But what did he feel for him? Did he..like him? Love him? Admire him? Akaashi fiddled with his fingers as he thought, bringing memories of Bokuto to his mind. He enjoyed playing with him for sure, despite all the tantrums. Being on the court with Bokuto was exhilarating, he loved to watch their ace slam spikes across the net, loved to see him get hyped up and serious for the game. He was a good captain who appreciated and thanked all his team, and in return, they took over when he needed time out._

_Whenever they scored a point, Bokuto was prone to yelling out Akaashi's name in some strangled form- sometimes just leaving part of his name out and calling him Akaash- and then hugging him, or slapping him on the back, or asking him 'Did you see that? Did you?'. His excitement was similar to that of a child, and although it made Akaashi roll his eyes into the back of his head, he couldn't deny the slight smile that grew on his lips when Bokuto came to him first after every point, thanking him for the toss and yelling out his chorus of 'Hey hey hey!'._

_So what, did he respect Bokuto? Akaashi frowned- that wasn't quite right. He respected him as an elder, enough to add the -san to his name, and he respected him as a captain. But as a friend, Bokuto was incredibly reckless and easily manipulated into doing something stupid with Kuroo. No, this was more like...admiration? But he didn't just admire Bokuto, he knew the older boy had many, many weaknesses. He knew that he was far from perfect, that he was stroppy and loud and had a one-track mind. So what was this?_

_He thought about the facts: It made him happy to play on the court with Bokuto. They were bestfriends. He admired his skills. He felt proud whenever he came to Akaashi after every point. He loved how he always wanted his attention, even for the littlest thing. He loved that stupidly loud laugh that echoed wherever they were. He loved those intense eyes, and the way his stomach felt like it lurched when that gaze met his. He loved his built body and how the fabric of his knee pads stretched over the muscle-_

_Fuck._

_Akaashi stilled, a very large sigh leaving his lips. He hung his head, groaning. There was no way this could be happening, could it? He couldn't really feel that way about Bokuto, could he? He stared at his hands, rough from playing setter for so long, and his lips formed a tight line._

_Okay, so maybe he liked Bokuto. That wasn't the end of the world, was it?_

_Sliding himself off the wall, Akaashi exhaled through his nose and blinked slowly, the wind ruffling the short black waves of his hair, before he turned back towards the gym. Nobody had to know._

_***  
"Wha-? Why'd she break up with you?" Bokuto yelled, jaw dropping. "Are you alright? You didn't cry did you?"_

_Akaashi rolled his eyes. The truth was he actually didn't feel any different after his breakup, at all. "I'm not saying why. But no, I didn't cry. Yes, I'm perfectly okay."_

_"It's okay to let some tears out." Bokuto said gently, biting back a grin as he placed a hand on Akaashi's shoulder. "You don't have to hide from me, you know."_

_He brushed the older boy's hand off. "Bokuto-san, I do not need to cry. I don't feel any different at all."_

_"Well," He huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "At least that's how you know she wasn't the one for you."_

_"What do you mean?" Akaashi stood in the gym, facing Bokuto. It was only the captain who was here, the rest of the team had yet to arrive._

_"If you didn't feel anything, and you didn't cry, then she couldn't have been right for you." He said, like it was simple. "I mean, when you're really in love with someone, then it'll feel like half of you has left with them if they leave."_

_Akaashi was momentarily stunned that something that serious and profound had just left Bokuto's mouth. He stared at him, then blinked slowly, giving a nod. "I guess it might feel like that."_

_Bokuto laughed, flashing that wide grin. "Just wait till you're really in love. It'll hit you like a train, and then you won't be able to stop thinking about them."_

_He tilted his head, the corner of his mouth twitching. He hoped that his thoughts of Bokuto would shift aside then, if he ever fell in love. "Are you in love with someone, Bokuto-san?"_

_"Me? Yep!" He said, nodding proudly. "I have been since my second year."_

_"Really? Bokuto-san, you never usually keep things from me." Akaashi said, his voice only slightly teasing. He was trying to repress the strange knot in his stomach he had upon hearing that the captain was in love with someone- why should it matter to him?_

_"You never asked." Bokuto chuckled at him. "I'll tell you who it is if you tell me why she broke up with you."_

_"No." Akaashi said, shaking his head. It wouldn't be worth it, even if he was dying to know who had Bokuto's heart._

_"Come on, tell me! I'm your best friend." He whined, lips pouting._

_Akaashi exhaled- that was exactly why he couldn't tell him. "I'm not saying. Just tell me who you love already."_

_"You sound jealous, Akaashi." The taller boy sniggered, golden eyes flashing._

_He kept that gaze trained on Akaashi, and it was so intense he felt as if he was melting from the inside out. Why was he getting embarrassed? "I'm not jealous. I hope everything works out well with them."_

_Bokuto sighed, shaking his head as if Akaashi didn't get something. "Akaashi, who joined when I was in second year?"_

_"Hm? Well..." He frowned, thinking about it. "I did."_

_Bokuto stepped closer, a softer smile on his lips now. He stared at Akaashi, his eyes meeting that half lidded gaze, and for once, his volume was low. "Well? There you have it."_

_"W-wait, you like me?" Akaashi said, glancing up. "Don't play tricks, Bokuto-san. This isn't funny."_

_"I know that. This isn't a trick." He took one of Akaashi's hands in his and pulled him closer. "I've been head over heels ever since you walked into this gym."_

_Akaashi wasn't quite sure why he decided to reach up and kiss Bokuto, but it was what his body wanted to do. He pressed their lips together, felt Bokuto's form a smile underneath his before they relaxed and kissed him back. It was surprisingly gentle for someone so brash, and when he pulled back, he could still feel Bokuto's hand holding his._

_"Well, is that a yes?" Bokuto asked, biting his lip._

_"You haven't even asked a question." Akaashi stated politely, lips twitching._

_"Oh, yeah! Okay, Akaashi, will you be my boyfriend?" Bokuto asked, crossing his heart dramatically._

_Akaashi rolled his eyes, before nodding very slightly. He figured that the feelings would only get stronger regardless of whether he acted upon them or not, and he couldn't deny the way his heart stuttered as Bokuto's lips met his. He had the hots for his captain, and he was just going to have to accept it. "Yes."_

_"Hey hey hey!" The taller boy yelled, punching the air triumphantly. "Akaashi Keiji's my boyfriend!"_

_"Oh?" Said a foreign voice from the door. "That's nice. Congratulations. Should we begin practice?"_

_Bokuto turned to see Komi, their libero, along with the rest of the team. He waved them in, grinning. "Sure sure, the net's already set up. Let's go."_

_"Bokuto?" Akaashi said, shooting him a glare after he just announced to the entire team. "I'm going to kill you."_

Now, as they held a practice match against Ubugawa high, Akaashi pushed the ball high into the air just in time for Bokuto to jump and slam it past them, winning them the second set. The team cheered, high fiving each other and thanking God that Bokuto hadn't had an Emo mode in weeks. Bokuto grinned, punching the air as he let out a call of, "Yes!" 

He then whirled to face Akaashi, pulling him in for a kiss, his hands on the setter's waists. He drew back, looking proud. "How good was that? That was awesome, right? It felt awesome!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes, Bokuto-san, it was awesome."

"Wouldn't have happened without my perfect setter." He said happily, shooting Akaashi another smile. 

He blushed slightly, ducking his head. Ever since they had started dating, Bokuto had taken it upon himself to not only talk himself up, but to do it to Akaashi, too. Whenever he could he would be telling people about something cool Akaashi did, always pointing out every good toss or move he pulled, always blabbering about him in some way. It embarrassed him to no ends, as did the teasing from their teammates for it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Bokuto to stop, especially not when he looked so happy just to have him there. 

Bokuto turned to the net. "You guys got time for a third set?"

Their captain shook his head, nodding towards the door. "Nah, the bus is outside now. Thanks for a good game though."

"Same to you! Bye!" He waved to them, watching as their team dispersed through the double doors to the changing rooms. After they were gone, he turned to his boyfriend. "Hey, Akaashi?"

"What?" 

"I love you." His words were simple, but the warmth in those golden eyes only deepened Akaashi's blush. He was normally so passive that Bokuto loved to see him show emotion. 

"I love you, too,Bokuto-san." Akaashi murmured, green eyes flitting up to meet his. 

"Get a room!" Someone hollered from the back of the room, and the rest of the team snickered. 

Bokuto only laughed, throwing his hands up. "You're all so jealous! It's unbelievable."

Komi made a gagging noise. "And you guys are so loved up, it's gross. You've turned our quiet setter into mush!"

Akaashi turned his head slightly after being mentioned, but the only sign he was listening was a tilt of his head, and the way his eyes flicked to Bokuto. He couldn't deny what his team was saying, and nor did he want to- he'd fallen helplessly head over heels for Bokuto, and he wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS I'LL CRY I SPEND HOURS WRITING THESE AND I GET LIKE NO REVIEWS WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saucy kaghina moment, oya oya

Hinata sat on his bed, across from Kageyama. He was intently texting, fingers flying across the screen, letting out a laugh every few minutes. Kageyama watched him, at first not bothered since he had his own phone to occupy himself with, but as he watched Hinata laughing and looking so happy, it pissed him off. He furrowed his brows. 

"Hinata." He said. 

No answer. The red head was too intently replying, biting his lip as he chuckled. 

"Hinata." Kageyama tried again. 

Again Shouyou seemed to not hear him.

"Hinata!" He shouted, grabbing the boy's face and turning it towards his. "Don't ignore me, dumbass!"

"Hah?" Hinata frowned, feeling his face being squished by his boyfriends tapering rough fingers. "What do you mean? I wasn't ignoring you."

"Yes you were, I called your name twice." Kageyama brought his face closer, their noses almost touching. 

Hinata tried to smile, despite the fact his cheeks were being squished next to his mouth. "Sorry. What did you want?"

"Who are you texting?" He moved his hand from his jaw to the side of his face, thumb sweeping across his cheek. 

"Kenma. We have that practice match in a week, I'm excited!" He grinned, and Tobio could feel his resolve weaken. Hinata picked up on this, kissing the tip of his nose. "I didn't mean to ignore you, don't be mad."

"What was so funny anyway?" He grumbled. 

"Kenma was talking about Lev. Lev climbed a tree to get a cat, but he fell out and landed on Yaku-san." Hinata snickered, picturing the silver haired giant landing on the tiny libero. 

"Hmph." Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling him in until he was sitting in his lap. He felt those small legs wrap around his waist, and nuzzled his head into Hinata's neck. "I don't like that you text him that much."

"Eh? Why not?" Hinata pouted, setting his phone aside to thread his fingers through Kageyama's hair. "He's my friend."

"Because I want to be the only one who makes you smile." He murmured, kissing along the smooth skin. "I don't want to share you."

Hinata tilted his head back inadvertently, struggling to keep his breathing steady as Kageyama kissed along his neck, making his way up to his jaw. "K-Kageyama, are you jealous?"

"Yes." He said simply, pausing before brushing his lips across Shouyou's. 

Hinata opened his eyes, moving a hand to the raven's head. "Kenma's just a friend. I don't like him like that."

"But he might like you." Kageyama let his fingers drift down Hinata's back, feeling his shiver beneath the touch. "I'm not letting you go, not to him, not to anybody,"

Hinata smiled, pulling Tobio close to him as he wrapped his arms around him. He breathed in deeply, biting back a smile. "I like you jealous."

"I don't like it." Kageyama growled, pulling back to capture Shouyou's face in his hands. "How would you like it if you saw me with someone else, laughing with them, smiling at them, touching them and holding them the same ways I hold you? How would you like to think about me kissing them and-"

"Shut up!" Hinata said, closing his eyes. The truth was the thought of Kageyama with anyone else made him want to scream in frustration and anger, and it took away his smile. Tobio was his, and after working so hard to get him that way he was sure as hell not letting go. "Stop it, you can't be with anyone else, Kageyama. You have to be with me."

He felt a pair of lips skim across his pout and looked up, meeting dark blue eyes. He had a slight smile on his lips, one of those lopsided ones, and Hinata reveled in it- Kageyama smiled so rarely. "Exactly."

Hinata melted into Tobio's chest, slinking a hand into his hair and moving the other to his chest. He kissed him, his teeth catching Tobio's bottom lip in a plea for him to open them. The taller boy complied, and Hinata let his tongue skim across the flushed skin before dipping in, meeting Kageyama's. He kissed him softly at first, their tongues brushing across each other gently as they held onto each other, but as the image of Kageyama with someone else repeatedly slipped into his mind, Hinata's kisses began to grow more hungry. 

He moaned, kissing deeper and messier, their teeth clashing at a few points. He felt his hand slip down to the hem of Kageyama's shirt, before slipping under, his fingers now resting on his toned stomach. He drank him in, pushing forward until Kageyama was on his back on the bed, Hinata above him. Kageyama gasped, fingers clutched in Hinata's unruly hair, feeling heat spread through his body. 

"Hinata." He whispered, breaking away from the kiss. His head felt like it was clouded, filled with the essence and the heat radiating off the smaller boy. He couldn't think straight, could only hear the groans coming from both his mouth and Shouyou's. 

Hinata pushed Tobio's shirt up his chest, laying kisses along the skin as he did so. He tugged at the shirt. "Off."

Tobio whipped it off, feeling oddly bare in front of him. This wasn't the first time he'd shown his chest to Hinata, after all, they'd been changing in front of each other for volleyball for months, but this was different. This was intimate, with Hinata's lips bushing across his flushed skin, and it both thrilled and terrified him. 

Hinata kissed all up his chest, his tongue trailing across the skin as he did so. He made it to Kageyama's neck, where he rubbed his nose against the base of his collarbone, voice quiet. "Can I bite you?"

Tobio grunted and placed a hand on the back of Hinata's head, forcing his lips back on to his neck. Hinata grinned before licking the skin, placing his lips over gently before sinking his teeth in. He bit and sucked, letting his tongue drift over to ease the pain, spurred on by his boyfriends grunts and the pressure of the hand on his head. He let his hands roam across Tobio's tanned chest, dipping in with the grooves of his forming muscles. His finger brushed past Tobio's nipple, and he let out a gasp, body squirming. 

Hinata moved from the hickey, licking his lips. He look at Kageyama underneath him, face flushed, hair messy, and smiled- he liked seeing him like this. He remembered how sensitive Kageyama's nipples were, and he looked at him, voice soft. "Can I?"

Kageyama didn't know what he was asking, but he just huffed out a yes and pushed Shouyou back to his chest. He wasn't prepared for Hinata's fingers to tweak his nipple, and the sensation ripped a gasp from his throat. Hinata began to rub them, gauging Kageyama's reaction, before he sunk down and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He liked at the nipple, his small tongue rolling around it as he placed his lips over it and sucked. Kageyama groaned as the heat spread through his body. He was aware of a tent in his shorts, but he couldn't find it in him to care yet. All he could feel was the shivers raking through his body at each flick of Hinata's tongue. 

When Hinata tweaked one whilst licking the other, Kageyama bucked his hips up, his body begging for friction. Hinata was hesitant, after all, he wanted to go slow for Kageyama so as not to scare him off, but there was something exhilarating about feeling Tobio's body beneath him. He was already aware of the bulge in his shorts, as well as Kageyama's, and when Kageyama bucked again he brushed against Hinata, and the ginger boy moaned. His hips dipped as he grinded slowly against Tobio, the heat inside him only growing. 

Kageyama grunted and rubbed his hips more, desperate for more friction. He could feel Hinata's fingers clutching him, feel how slowly he was rubbing against him, and he wanted nothing more than to pick up the pace and rut against him harder. He reached out without thinking and flipped Hinata, so that he was now on top. Clashing their lips together, supported by his hands on either side of Hinata's head, Kageyama dipped his hips and moved roughly and faster against Hinata, finally gaining some friction. Hinata obviously thought same, and before Kageyama could register what was happening, Hinata had pushed his own shorts down enough to free his boxers, now there only being a thin layer between him and Kageyama. 

He moaned loudly as his hips next met Kageyama's, the sensation now so much more present. He clutched at the bed sheets, muttering Kageyama's name under his breath again and again. His other hand grabbed Kageyama's trousers, but he was stopped by a hand. 

Kageyama looked at him, his face flushed red. "Hinata..." He warned. 

"It's okay." He gasped out, looking up through lidded eyes. "We don't have to do anything more than this, I swear. It'll just feel better for you like this."

Kageyama stiffened, but he softened when he felt Shouyou's lips meet his. He nodded slightly, and felt Hinata's small hands push his shorts down. He was embarrassed by how evidently turned on he was, but he lost that thought when his boyfriend's hips rose up and rubbed against his needily. Embarrassment pushed aside, Tobio lowered himself and began rutting against Hinata, grunting at the build of pleasure that came with each thrust. They rubbed against each other again, and as he picked up the pace, he could hear Hinata's whines.

He looked at Shouyou's scrunched up face, the way his eyes were clenched closed and his breath leaving in raspy pants. "Hinata, you okay?"

"G-Gonna.." He forced his eyes open. "Gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, Kageyama."

Tobio could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen as well, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he gave painfully slow, rough thrusts against Hinata's bulge. He grunted as Hinata's hands moved to his hair, pulling tighter and tighter until suddenly his back arched right off the bed and he let out a cry, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Hinata's body pulsed with pleasure as he came, and he clung to Tobio until it was over. He sunk back down, his breaths laboured. He opened his eyes, blush covering his cheeks, and his his face from Kageyama. "Don't look at me."

Kageyama frowned, pulling Hinata's face towards his. "Why not?"

"I'm embarrassed, bakayama." He muttered, covering his face with his hands. "I was really loud and I made a dumb face and-"

"I don't care about that. Didn't you say that you liked it when I made those faces, because it was you that put them there?" Tobio raised an eyebrow. "It's the same for me. I'm happy that I made you look like that, and not Kenma, or anyone else. Me."

Hinata bit his lip as he smiled, before finally showing his face to Kageyama. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. It was then that he felt Kageyama's obvious arousal, and he blinked at his own forgetfulness. "Oh, you never came did you?"

"It doesn't matter." He murmured, kissing Shouyou again. 

"Kageyama, don't say that." Hinata pouted, and let his hand drift down Kageyama's chest. He could feel his hitched breath as he cupped the bulge, his fingers squeezing slightly. "Can I?"

"Uh-huh." He managed to grunt, resisting the urge to thrust right into his hand. 

Shouyou felt his length through the fabric, and he wrapped his fingers round it best he could. He squeezed and pumped him, painfully slow, reducing Kageyama to a a whining mess as his hips stuttered. 

"Hinata, faster, _please._ " He said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Hinata giggled and picked up the speed, moving his lips back over Kageyama's nipple as he stroked him. The double stimulation caused a shiver to rake through Kageyama's body and he groaned, his hips jutting desperately. 

He cradled Hinata's head to hid chest with one hand, stroking through the hair. "C-Close."

Hinata hummed in acknowledgement, and squeezed harder with the last few pumps. His only warning was a tightening grip in his hair, and then Kageyama's hips gave one last lurch as he came. He sank down on top of Hinata, breathing heavily. Hinata huffed an squirmed until he managed to push Kageyama off him, taking a few deep breaths. 

He looked at him, laughing. "You're heavy, you know."

"Don't care." Kageyama had his face muffled by the pillow, but his outstretched hand searched until it found Hinata's. 

Hinata squeezed his hand, then cleared his throat. "Ah, I'm gonna go get changed. I'm kind of all gross and sticky. You can just take a pair of my boxers if you want, or wear the ones you had packed for tomorrow." 

Kageyama nodded briefly in agreement, then let his grip slip from Hinata's as the smaller boy hiked up his trousers and made his way to the bathroom. He hugged the pillow to his chest, thinking. He didn't feel ashamed or regretful, but he did feel worried. Would Hinata think he was immediately ready for sex? Or for anything without underwear? This was the furthest they'd gone before, and although they had been together a while now, he couldn't help but fear he'd be expected to move at a past pace now. All of it swirled around in his head, and he didn't even realise when Hinata came back in and sat beside him. 

"Kageyama?" He said, brushing back his hair. "What's wrong?"

"I-" His breath hitched. "I can't do any more than this just now. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready, and I want you to stay with me and I want to do it with you, b-but I can't right now and-"

"Hey, hey calm down!" Hinata panicked, his eyes wide. He pulled Kageyama into a sitting position, placing his hands on either side of his face. "I already said to you that I'm fine with whatever pace you want. And I'll always want to stay with you, dumbass. It's just I'm a fifteen year old boy with a _really_ hot boyfriend and sometimes it's hard to control my body." He blushed at that, scratching his head. "But that doesn't mean it's the only thing I want from you. I just like you, Kageyama. I'll wait for you to feel comfortable, and I'll wait for you to love me. Stop freaking out, it's scaring me."

Tobio gave a small smile, and pulled Hinata closer. He rested their foreheads together, moving his hand to hold Shouyou's neck. He wished he knew what words he could say that would explain how thankful he was, or explain the huge surge of affection that threatened to drown him whenever he was sat with Shouyou like this. He wondered if the little idiot even knew how much he cared for him, how close he held him to his heart. As annoying as Hinata could be, even though he got distracted and nervous all the time, even though he was clueless and put his foot in his mouth constantly, he wouldn't change him. He wouldn't change a hair on his fiery orange head. Kageyama stroked his thumb across Hinata's cheek and took a deep breath. 

"Hinata, I-"

Hinata sneezed violently, clonking their heads together. Pain surged through his forehead and he yelped, raising his hands to it. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Kageyama had fallen to the floor, grunting as he rubbed his forehead. 

"Hah? What were you going to say?" Hinata said, tilting his head. 

Kageyama's eyes narrowed and he whacked Hinata over the head. He changed his mind- he was annoying as fuck. "You dumbass! That was gross _and_ painful!" 

"Ow!" He covered his head where Kageyama hit it. "I'm sorry! I didn't get any warning, it was just one of those sneezes that hits you like ' _phwaa_! Don't hit me!"

Kageyama grunted, flicking the smaller boy on the forehead. "If you sneeze on me again I'll use your head as a volleyball for our next practice. I'm going to go get changed."

"Ah!" Hinata gulped and rubbed his head, his hand reaching for his phone. "Okay."

As Kageyama reached the door, he turned around. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Yeah?" 

Kageyama stared at him, the words on the tip of his tongue. Then, he sighed. "Nothing, doesn't matter."

Hinata shrugged and went back to texting Kenma, telling him about his excitement over the upcoming practice match whilst Kageyama got changed. On the other side of the door, Kageyama leaned back and frowned. He was sure he was going to say it, but the words wouldn't budge from his throat. Rubbing a hand across his face, he shrugged, and walked to the bathroom. One day he'd tell Hinata Shouyou he loved him.


	15. Futon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just fluff of all the goddamn ships in karasuno while they travel to Tokyo for the match. Beware, next chapter has a bad thing happen to precious hinata because I like hurting my babies

On the way to Tokyo, the Karasuno boys sat in their pairs, a low chatter spreading throughout the bus. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat in relative silence, Kei having placed his headphones on, but Yamaguchi was more than content to hold Kei's hand in his. His hands were very long, and much bigger than his own, and Tsukki's tapering fingers wrapped around his comfortingly. He felt the rhythmic stroke of a thumb across the the skin of his hand, and he gave a small smile. Tsukishima's head was turned to face the window, but from the way his cheek twitched Yamaguchi suspected he saw anyway. 

Suga sat next to Daichi near the front of the bus, his head against his boyfriend's broad shoulder. Diachi hummed appreciatively, his hands occasionally brushing a bit of Suga's hair back from his eyes as they talked. His fingers drifted across the mole under his eyes, and Daichi poked it lightly with a smile. "So cute."

Suga giggled, and flashed Sawamura a warm smile, his eyes crinkling. "You're cute." 

Before Daichi could reply, Koushi pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly snapped a photo of him, smiling as he scanned it. It was a nice one, the setting sun through the window casting a golden glow on Daichi's already tanned skin, the brown in his eyes the colour of chocolate. Suga changed it to his phone background, causing a faint pink to spread across Daichi's cheeks as he muttered under his breath more about Suga being cute. 

Nishinoya was leaning against the window, his short legs draped over Asahi's thighs, feet barely dangling into the aisle. He could feel his eyelids drooping, but forced them open as he looked at the ace next to him, who's dark hair had begun to slip from its hairband. Noya reached his hand out, grasping a chunk that had come free. "Here, let me fix this." He said quietly, as he carefully tucked the hair back. 

Azumane blushed, but stayed still until Noya was done, nodding his head in thanks afterwards. "Are you tired, Yuu?"

The libero shrugged, offering a lazy smile. "Yeah, but its okay. I'd rather stay awake."

Asahi bit back a smile, shifting his gaze to meet the younger boy's. He could see how tired he was in his oddly subdued actions. He was usually so loud and vibrating with energy, but at that moment his eyelids drooped, his voice was quiet and his movements lethargic. It was kind of cute actually. "Go to sleep, Noya. I'll still be here when you wake up."

He gave a smile at that, shifting to get comfortable. He closed his eyes as his head rested against the back of the seat, and as he was drifting off he could feel the weight of an arm over his legs, holding him in place. 

Hinata was leaning against Kageyama, their clasped hands resting on the taller boy's thigh. Hinata was jiggling his leg, and the constant movement made Kageyama frown as he whacked him. "Oi, stop that."

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Hinata said scratching his head with his free hand. "Nerves."

"You're not going to throw up are you?" A disgusted look crossed his face as he considered the possibility of Hinata blowing chunks. "Or are you going to shit your organs out?"

"Hey, stop it!" Shouyou pouted, fed up of everyone picking on him for his bathroom habits. It wasn't his fault he had an uncontrollable stomach. "I don't feel unwell. I don't get nerves like that anymore."

"Eh? Since when?" Tobio cocked a dark eyebrow, having not heard this information before. 

"Since we started dating. Now, if I'm next to you, I don't feel bad anymore. I get the excited nerves." Hinata smiled then, and for what seemed like the millionth time Tobio could feel the breath leave his lungs as he saw it. "Being next to you makes me feel good, Kageyama."

A deep blush spread across his neck, and all Kageyama could muster was a weak, "Dumbass."

Shouyou giggled, before sneakily pulling Tobio down to plant a kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, eyes wide, Hinata held a finger to his mouth to silence him. "Nobody can see us." He said, and when Kageyama relaxed he kissed him again, before letting him return to his normal position.

Yachi turned to Kiyoko, her voice timid despite their new-found closeness. "Kiyoko-san, is Nekoma the team we'll be playing for the battle of the dumpster?"

"Battle of the garbage heap." She corrected softly, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Yes, we'll be playing that match next time we meet them. For now, we'll be playing practice matches. I think Fukurodani might be there, too."

"The owl team?" She questioned, the image of a very loud boy with wildly streaked hair coming to mind. "They're the one with that setter, the one with the beautiful eyes and the soft dark hair.."

"Akaashi-kun." Kiyoko supplied, a hint of a smile on her lips. "I wouldn't bother going after him, I hear he's the captain's boyfriend."

"Eh?" She said, eyebrows raising. "N-no, I wasn't trying to go after him, honest! Akaashi-kun is pretty, but he's not my type."

Kiyoko tilted her head curiously as she surveyed the younger girl. "You have a type?"

"Yeah...Dark hair, nice eyes.." She said, eyes shifting away. "Glasses."

Kiyoko nodded, biting back her smile as she weighed her answer. She could feel Yachi looking at her, the shy gaze from those round brown eyes she was so used to seeing. Tucking her hair behind her ear again, Kiyoko stared out the window. "I'm more partial to blondes myself."

Eventually, the bus pulled up to the accommodation, and the team groggily awoke and rubbed their eyes and stretched as they made their way to the building. They wouldn't be playing anything tonight, and would start the first of the games in the morning. For now, sleep was the main priority. The boys shuffled in, stifling yawns with their hands as they did so, bags trailing lazily behind them. Ennoshita opened the door to their room, and the boys began to unpack their futons and pillows, laying them out in two neat lines. Kageyama sunk down on his, watching as the small head of ginger hair plopped down next to him, pushing their futons right together. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, but was beat to the punch by Tsukishima. "Are you planning on sharing your bed, King? How noble."

"Shut up, asshole." Tobio spat, trying to stop his blush from spreading. "Hinata, move over."

Shouyou was too tired to understand the situation fully, and he flinched in hurt when Kageyama ordered him to move further away. Pouting, he pulled his futon away, leaving a bigger gap than there was between anyone else. This of course, only made him extremely close to Nishinoya, who laughed. "Aw, Sho, you can share with me!" Noya lifted his covers and wrapped them round Hinata bringing the smaller boy's body closer to his. He began to poke at his armpits, forcing a giggle from his throat as he was tickled, the pout leaving his lips. 

Hinata gasped, squirming beneath Noya's fingers. "Noya-senpai, d-don't! I'll pee myself if you keep tickling me!"

Tsukishima scoffed. "Makes a change from you shitting yourself." Yamaguchi snickered at that, smothering his laugh with the back of his hand. He liked Hinata, he really did, but the boy did shit himself a lot. 

Sugawara sighed, rubbing his eyes as he faced the boys. "Now now, be nice. That means you especially, Tsukishima. C'mon, let's get to bed."

Kageyama frowned in fury at his senpai with his hands all over Hinata. What was that about? Was everyone trying to steal his boyfriend? Why was Hinata letting him? Why didn't anyone else find it weird? He growled before slinking down onto the futon, pulling the covers right up to his ears.   
Hinata settled onto his own futon, a smile still on his lips from Nishinoya's teasing. His head was beginning to feel cloudy with the desire for sleep, and he let out a large yawn before bringing the covers up to his eyes. 

Nishinoya sat up, shifting his eyes towards Asahi, who was fluffing his pillow. "I need to wash my hair. I'll be right back."

The tall boy stood also, stretching. "I'll come too, I need to brush my teeth again."

As the two of them walked out, there was a comfortable silence between them. Noya was still tired despite his sleep, and he began to waver as he walked, swaying side to side. He tripped over his own feet, the fate of meeting the floor nose first very real, if it wasn't for Asahi's strong grip pulling him back.   
"You okay, Yuu?" He said, keeping his hold on the smaller boy as his eyebrows creased in concern. 

"Yeah, I'm just so tired." He yawned to prove his point. "Thanks for saving me, you're my knight in shining armour."

Asahi blushed, giving a small laugh at Yuu's comparison. "Hardly worthy of that title. Do you want me to carry you?"

"Eh? Like a piggyback?"

"Yeah." He smiled gently at the small libero. "You're dead on your feet."

Noya pursed his lips before nodding, already fighting his eyelids from closing. "Okay."

Asahi bent don a considerable amount, and Noya used what little energy he had to hop onto his back. He could feel Asahi's strong grip on his thighs as he held him, and he smiled contentedly as he let his head drop into the crook of Azumane's neck. He walked them all the way to the bathrooms, where he carefully dislodged Noya from his back to sit him on the counter with the sinks. "Do you want to just wash your hair in the sinks, or are you going to go to the showers?"

Yuu yawned in response, eyeing up the sink next to him. "This will be fine. Thanks, Asahi."

The older boy smiled, pulling out his toothbrush from a case in his pocket. He began to run the taps, coating the brush in water at the same time Nishinoya turned the hot tap on, keeping his fingers under the stream of water to judge its temperature. When it was decent enough, he dipped his head over and began to massage at his hair, feeling the gel stick to his hands as he tried to break it down. The angle hurt his back and neck, and he huffed out a sigh as he attempted to coat his hair in water. It was then that a larger, more calloused pair of hands took their place, gently massaging the gel away. Yuu relaxed as Asahi picked up Noya's shampoo, pouring a small amount onto his head before rubbing it in. Without the product his hair felt incredibly soft beneath his fingers, and he smiled as the strands fell through his grip easily. 

Careful to avoid his eyes, Asahi washed the shampoo out, watching the bubbles trail down the sink. He let Noya back up, and wrapped a small towel around his neck to catch any droplets. At the sight of all his hair flattened and covering his face, Asahi stifled a chuckle, still not used to how small he seemed without the height of his hair. 

"Knock it off," The libero joked, using the towel to dry his hair. "I might be small, but I'll fight you."

Asahi rolled his eyes as he exhaled, a smile on his lips. "I know. Are you ready to go back now?"

"Almost. Come here."

Asahi bent down to Noya's level, surprised when his hand reached out and slipped the headband off, letting the front section of his wavy brown hair fall forward. Yuu's hand moved to the back and gently pulled out the bobble, tilting his head as the rest of Asahi's hair came cascading down over his shoulders. He ran his fingers through it, softly de-tangling it as he did so. Then, he looked up to meet Azumane's eyes and, silently thanking the boy for his patience, nodded. "Okay. We can go now."

They walked back to the room slowly, the only sound the patter of their feet against the tile of the floor. Noya's towel dried most of his hair, but when he walked in he braced himself for the torrent of comments that came each time. 

Tanaka was first. "Aw, Yuu! You're so small!"

Suga laughed from his won futon, placed suspiciously close to Daichi's. "Tanaka, don't be mean. I think he looks cute. Don't you Daichi?"

"Mm. Adorable." The captain muttered groggily, not even opening his eyes.

Ennoshita smiled, heaving out a breath as he apologised. "Sorry, Noya. They can't help it."

"It's alright." Noya yawned again and padded towards his futon, Asahi in tow. The two of them settled down, rustling under the covers. "I'll punch you all tomorrow."

Daichi scoffed. "Good luck punching Suga. He hits you back four times as hard without even meaning it." 

"Eh?" Koushi's grey eyebrows raised in concern. "Do I really?"

Tanaka groaned. "Yeah. I remember once you told me a joke, and then you laughed and punched me in the arm so hard I thought I'd have to get it amputated."

Suga bit his lip, hiding behind his hands. "Whoops. Sorry guys."

They boys just laughed, having already forgiven him for it long ago. It was quiet in the room now, but as people started to drift off to sleep a whimpering sound started to appear, and they opened their eyes groggily. 

"What's that noise?" Yamaguchi asked, lifting his head from the pillow. 

"Don't know, don't care." Kei grumbled, shifting deeper into his pillow. 

When the whimpering came again, Noya lifted his hand until he found Hinata's covers, and gently pulled them back. The noise suddenly became louder, and they watched as Hinata's small body jerked and shook, his face creasing up in sleep as he whined. He tossed and turned, looking as if he was about to cry, and Noya's face softened. "I think he's having a nightmare. Should we wake him?"

It was then that Kageyama rolled over and, still sleeping, flung a lazy arm around Shouyou, pulling him close. Immediately, Hinata's body instinctively pressed closer to his, and the noise stopped as he calmed down. His breathing evened out, and his own arms had found their way to Kageyama's chest, one pressed against it and the other holding onto his waist. They watched in silence as Kageyama grumbled in his sleep, then let out a very quiet, but clear, "Hinata". 

Noya carefully pulled the covers back over them, his eyes wide. He turned to face the rest of them, unsure whether to scream or laugh. "Oh my God."

Suga bit his lip, fighting back a huge smile. "That was...adorable."

Asahi gasped, raising his hand to his mouth. He looked at the duo as if they were a basket full of puppies. "So precious."

Daichi huffed in agreement, actually raising his head from the bed. "Even I have to admit that was cute."

Tsukishima scoffed in disbelief, his eyes wide. He didn't have his glasses on, so he couldn't see what happened well, but he could hear it. "Unbelievable. The King has a heart. Who'd have thought it would go to that little chibi."

Tanaka grabbed a fistful of his shirt, voice sounding as if it was dangerously close to breaking. "That was beautiful. I can't wait to tell him tomorrow how adorable that was. Look at our kohai, looking out for one another like that. Doesn't it just melt your heart?"

"You'll do no such thing." Suga said, suddenly stern. "Not a word of this will leave this room, and if I catch any of you teasing them, I'll punch you for real. Especially you, Tsukishima."

"Yes, Suga-senpai." The grouchy blonde muttered from his pillow, already loosing interest. 

As they settled down again, the boys eventually all managed to sleep. Hinata stayed wrapped in Kageyama's arms, but they weren't the only two connected: Daichi and Suga's hands remained clasped throughout the night as the space between their futons disappeared; Yamaguchi's legs tangled with Tsukishima's as he shifted closer every few minutes; Yuu had moved close enough to Asahi to have one long tan arm thrown across his waist; Tanaka was sprawled out on his own futon, at such an odd angle that his fingertips remained atop Ennoshita's all through his sleep; and in another room, Ukai and Takeda lay next to each other, the younger man's messy blonde hair spilling over his eyes as he held his boyfriend close.


	16. The spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev makes his move and hurts Hinata.  
> Super cute Kagehina moments guys and some background cute Daisuga and Tsukiyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy im sorry my baby Hinata gets hurt. There's blood in this btw.

Nishinoya woke first, and he sat upright with a large grin, stretching his arms out above his head. "Morning everyone!"

"Dude. _Shut up_." Groaned Tanaka from underneath his covers, the gruff morning voice reminding Noya of a caveman. 

Asahi let out a sigh beside him, hair spilling over his face as he turned to look at Nishinoya with pleading eyes. "Yuu, don't. It's so early."

"We have to get up and train!" He yelled, standing up. 

Hinata stirred at this, still pressed to Kageyama's chest. His eyes opened, and he sat up, his hair standing up in all directions as he rubbed his eyes, seemingly unaware of the other boy's knowing smiles. "Train?"

"Yes, Sho! Volleyball, come on, up and at 'em everyone!" He started to make his way towards the window, but Suga's hand stretched out and wrapped around his ankle with a death grip. Noya winced and looked down, the rest of Suga's body hidden beneath the covers. He could see Daichi snickering, and frowned. "Something wrong, Suga?"

The voice that came form the covers was nothing like the happy carefree voice Suga usually spoke in. This one was gravelly, quiet, with each word punctuated as if it was forced out his lips. "You open those curtains, and I will end you, Nishinoya Yuu."

"Hah?!" Noya tried to wrench his ankle free, but Suga wouldn't let go. The silver haired boy peeled back the covers and turned his face towards Yuu, the normally relaxed and smiling features not holding a glare. "Dude, you're terrifying!"

Daichi sat up and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling as he stretched. "Suga isn't a morning person. He needs at least twenty minutes of just preparing himself to leave his bed before he even thinks of moving."

"Suga-senpai is scary." Hinata whimpered from across the room, his hand not-so-discreetly wrapped around a sleeping Kageyama's.

Suga heard this and squinted, a sigh leaving his lips. He didn't want to scare his kohai, he just really fucking hated mornings. Still, he yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes before shooting Hinata a small smile. "Sorry, Hinata. Don't be scared."

Hinata visibly relaxed when Suga smiled, and he beamed back, already energetic for the morning. He turned to Kageyama and placed his hands on either side of his face, shaking gently. "Kageyama? Kageyama, wake up. It's time for volleyball!"

He stirred, a crinkle appearing in his nose as he did so. His voice was raspy, but still understandable. "...Volleyball?"

Hinata leaned back on his heels after that as Kageyama sat up and assessed his surroundings, rubbing his nose a few times. He grinned at him, a wide white smile that left Tobio momentarily stunned. "Morning, Kageyama!"

He stared at him, frowning as he tried to blink at the closeness of Shouyou's face and the brightness of his smile. His brain felt fuzzy, and he placed a hand over Shouyou's face, squeezing it. "Turn your smile down."

Hinata moved back, pouting. Noya saw this, and leaped over to him, wrapping his arms around Shouyou's shoulders and squeezing him. "Aw, don't listen to him, Sho! He's just a grump, I wanna see your smile."

Hinata huffed, but couldn't deny the slither of happiness he felt when Noya came to comfort him; he had such a great senpai, always making sure he was happy. "Don't wanna."

"Are you pouting?" Noya fake gasped. He slithered his hands back, grinning against Shouyou's face as he leaned into his ear. "I'm gonna have to tickle you."

"No!" Hinata yelled, but it was already too late. Noya began to tickle his armpits and sides, and Hinata was powerless to stop it. He writhed and giggled, trying to squirm away and unable to stop the tears flowing from his eye. His laugh was loud and giddy, and it began to really wake up the rest of the boys. 

Kageyama rubbed his eyes, and looked again. He saw Hinata, his boyfriend, in the arms of his senpai, giggling and laughing like he was the happiest person in the world. Kageyama scowled, jealousy riling up in him again- what the fuck was this? Why did everyone just want to touch Hinata? Growling, he reached out a hand around Shouyou's leg, and yanked him back, the taller boy slipping from Yuu's grasp. 

"Wha-?" Hinata asked, sitting up to see who's grabbed him. He saw Kageyama with his death glare and shrieked, scooting back as much as he could. "Let me go! Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Dumbass, what are you-" He let out an _oof_ as Hinata made a leap back, kicking him in he chest by accident as he did so. Hinata broke away from his grasp and began to crawl away, hastily dodging stepping on his teammates. "Oi, get back here!"

Daichi sighed at their antics, his hand snaking to rub the bottom of Suga's back. "Can you two ever be quiet?"

Tsukishima's monotonous voice spoke, the blonde now sitting up with his glasses on, his face impassive. "Let me answer that for you: no."

Yamaguchi laughed, his face still pressed against the pillow.

Hinata had crawled his way over to Suga, hiding behind him as he gripped the back of his t-shirt, still yelling at Kageyama. "Stay away!"

Suga chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hinata, bringing him close to his side instead of in front of him. He had an uncanny maternal instinct towards the small boy, and always felt peace of mind whenever he knew he was safe. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Save me, Suga-senpai!" He said, squeaking when he saw Kageyama fling his arm forward to wack Hinata on the head.

Suga's hand stretched out and clamped around Kageyama's wrist centimetres before it hit Hinata. He raised an eyebrow, his voice soft but stern. "Kageyama, can you stop terrorizing this poor child?"

"H-He kicked me!" He yelled adamantly, frowning at being the only one getting told off.

"That's because you practically ripped him right away from Noya, you frightened him." Suga chided, squeezing Hinata to his chest. 

Daichi stood, cracking his neck. "Right, that's enough messing about. Hinata, don't kick Kageyama. Kageyama, stop scaring Hinata."

He went up to the curtains and pulled them open, the sunlight filling the room, resulting in a few groans and a few happy sighs. Hinata and Noya turned to face the sun, drinking the rays in with smiles on their faces. Kageyama watched the sunlight flit across his boyfriend's face, and he was taken aback by how beautiful Shouyou really was. Kageyama was never one to throw the world around, he never really cared for beauty anyway, but he couldn't deny that Hinata was something special. Everything from his profile, the slim neck and the sharpening jawline that was forming, the last remnant of baby fat melting away, to the way his eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as he closed his eyes to appreciate the warmth of the sun. He loved how warm his amber eyes looked when he was happy, loved how his cheeks lifted so high when he smiled, how he could see the muscle underneath taut skin as he sat next to Nishinoya, simply happy just to start the day. Shouyou turned and met his eye, then gave him another blinding smile, all evidence of their fight disappearing. Tobio tilted his head, then allowed him a small smile back, again grateful at how cute his boyfriend was. 

Suga watched in amazement as the anger slid away from Tobio's face as he stared at the small ginger, his features transforming into something much more peaceful and content. He could feel his own eyes widen as he saw the tiny smile on the setter's lips, having never seen anything but his terrifying threatening smile before. He looked at Shouyou himself,smiling gently when he saw the two smallest members of the team enjoying the sun. 

Tsukishima scoffed, breaking the mood. "You do realise that you can't actually grow from absorbing sunlight, right? Sorry to break it to you, but you can't photosynthesize."

"Hah?!" Hinata said, whirling to face him. He shook his hand, attempting to sound threatening. "I'll grow soon! I've still got time! And then, when I do, I'll kick your ass!"

"Good luck reaching it." He said, smirking. Yamaguchi's torso huffed with another laugh, him being the only boy still on his futon. 

Hinata turned to Nishinoya, his whisper sounding more like a stage whisper. "What's photosynthesize?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, a dinosaur? It's probably not even a real word."

Hinata huffed in agreement and stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima, who rolled his eyes in return. 

Tanaka let out a yawn that sounded more like a roar, and stood up, nudging Ennoshita with his foot. "Come on, we've gotta go bath."

Hinata leapt up, facing Kageyama. "Race you!" He sped off, leaving a stuttering Kageyama behind him. 

"Oi, that wasn't fair! Wait!" He ran after him, cursing all the way. 

Noya dragged Asahi towards the door as well, the gentle giant of an ace dangerously close to falling on the libero due to his drowsiness. The pair were followed by Daichi and Suga, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the room. Suga called back just before they left, his voice calm. "Wake him up properly, Tsukishima. He's always the last one to wake."

When they left, Tsukki sighed and faced Yamaguchi, face still buried into his pillow. He had the covers up to his ears, and showed no signs of moving. Tsukki cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Five more minutes." Came the quiet reply. 

Tsukki shook his head, and stretched out a hand to shake the other boy. "Come on, get up. We'll be the last ones out at this rate."

Tadashi frowned and burrowed deeper into the covers, grumbling under his breathe. "Tsukki, just five more minutes." When Tsukki's hand came to shake him again, Yamaguchi caught it in his own, and pulled it closer to his face, so he could place a kiss on the palm gently. "Please?"

Tsukki stilled, unsure of how to deal with the blush now covering his cheeks. He sighed, refusing to answer Yamaguchi, instead choosing to whip back his covers, leaving him exposed to the cold morning air. "Get up."

Yamaguchi yelped, and hastily reached out to yank Tsukishima down next to him. The tall boy landed ungracefully next to him, half his limbs splayed over Yamaguchi's shaking body. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Kei, smiling sweetly. "You're nice and warm. I don't need covers."

 _How was he so bold when he was sleepy, and yet so nervous in real life_? Kei blushed harder, but didn't remove Yamaguchi's grip, choosing to roll his eyes instead, voice softer. "How are you ready to meet me every morning for school when you're this lazy?"

Yamaguchi chuckled, and his brown eyes flitted up to meet Kei's golden ones, his gaze warm. "Because I know I'm going to see you. That makes it worth getting up."

Tsukki opened his mouth, but no speech came out. He closed his eyes and sighed, touching their foreheads together, unsure how to deal with the sudden surge of affection he just felt. He kept his voice quiet, but allowed the corner of his lips to twitch up into a smile. "Well I like seeing you in the sun, so will you please get up? Anytime soon, so our teammates don't walk in and see me lying all over you."

That made Yamaguchi blush furiously, and he immediately sat up, untangling himself from Kei with a nervous smile. "Okay, I'm up. Sorry, Tsukki." 

He grunted in reply, both of them straightening just as Tanaka, Ennoshita, Hinata and Kageyama came back, all of them dressed except Hinata, who had a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He raised a hand to them in a wave, blushing slightly. "I, uh, forgot my clothes. Whoops."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "I can see that. How embarrassing."

Hinata took his hands off his waist to aim fists at Tsukishima, but was promptly cut off by a yell from Kageyama, and a pair of hands on his hips. He face Kageyama, who's face was beetroot red behind him. "Eh? What are you doing?"

"Your towel, dumbass. You nearly flashed everyone." He said, releasing his hands when Hinata held onto his towel again, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry! I'll be more careful, it's Tsukki's fault for riling me!" He muttered, grabbing his bag. 

"Don't call me that." The blonde droned, for hat felt like the hundredth time since entering the club. Did nobody really understand that it was just Yamaguchi who could call him that? "Besides, if you wanted to strip for me you should have just said, I mean there's no need to pretend its _my_ fault you can't keep your clothes on."

"Hah?" Shouyou said, narrowing his eyes. His jaw slacked, and he stared at Tsukishima, spluttering out his response. "Wha-? I-I, no! I... d-don't want to, no-"

Yamaguchi snickered, and waved his hand to Hinata. "He's messing with you, Hinata."

"Oh." He frowned, then turned back towards the door, his usual smile back on his face. "Well, whatever. I'll just get back at him by better better in every game we play today."

"Oh, mighty Hinata, is there even a point in a commoner like me trying? After all, it seems you're close to becoming Queen." He snickered again, thinking of Hinata curled up against Kageyama's chest. 

"What?" The decoy frowned, not understanding what he meant. 

It was then that Suga entered, all sweet smiles and a dagger glare for Tsukishima, raising a threatening finger to his throat when he heard what the blonde had been saying. "What were you saying, Tsukishima?"

He shrugged, huffing out a sigh. "Nothing."

"Suga-senpai,what did he mean by me being a Queen?" The smaller boy's face matched Kageyama's, as the two of them tried to decode Tsukishima's reference, to no avail.

Suga placed a hand on each of his shoulders before smiling gently, his glare disappearing as he looked at Hinata. "Nothing, he was just being Tsukishima. No go get changed or you'll miss breakfast!"

After everyone had been bathed and dressed-Noya taking extra long in front of the mirrors to gel his hair up-the Karasuno boys went for breakfast, most of them eating as much as humanly possible. They chatter was loud but pleasant, with smiles all round at the game they had in half an hour. It was them versus   
Nekoma first, the last practice matches they'd have against them before the battle of the garbage dump in a month's time, and everyone was excited. 

Eventually, they made it to the gym, Hinata immediately abandoning his team to run at Nekoma's setter, flinging his arms around him tightly. "Kenma!"

The taller boy gave small sigh and a smile, patting Shouyou once on the back before breaking away, never quite used to his wild enthusiasm. "Hello, Shouyou. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"One month, a week and three days!" He said expertly, nodding his head. "I missed you a lot, and I really missed playing your team. Today is the day we're gonna beat you!"

"I look forward to it." He nodded, putting his phone back in his pocket, tilting his head. "And...I missed you, too."

Shouyou just grinned, itching to start the game. He turned to the rest of Nekoma, his eyes widening when he saw their captain and middle blocker, Kuroo Tetsurou. The tall man raised his hands high into the sky, presenting a challenge for Hinata. 

"Shrimpy! Long time no see, wanna give me a high five?" He said, waggling his eyebrows as he raised his hands even higher. 

"Bring it!" Shouyou grinned, taking a few steps back. He ran forward and bent his knees, surging up with the power of his jump. He slapped his palms against Kuroo's, easily. 

Kuroo whistled, impressed. "Shrimpy, have your jumps gotten higher?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he walked by them to the gym. "He's just excited, don't be too impressed."

Hinata stuck his tongue out at the raven haired setter before turning back to the rest of the team, offering them a large smile. He waved at Yaku, the small libero seemingly surprised, but waving back. It was then that he turned to Lev, ready to ask him if he'd grown any taller, when he saw the huge boy was glowering at him. 

Hinata squeaked, and took a step back, eyebrows raised. "W-what? You wanna f-fight?"

Yaku turned round and saw the glare Lev was giving Hinata and scowled himself, punching the tall boy in his gut, hard. "Oi! Stop making that face, you're being rude."

"Yeah, Lev. Lighten up, man." Kuroo muttered, glancing at Hinata. 

Lev tilted his head, forcing a smile onto his lips, though his eyes were still narrowed. "Yeah, sorry. I just don't feel great today. But, Hinata?"

"Yeah?" Shouyou looked at him shyly from behind Kuroo, using the tallest player as his protection. 

"We're winning this game. I mean that." With that, he turned and walked into the gym, not looking back. 

Hinata frowned and scratched his head, facing Kenma. "Did I do something wrong? He seems angry at me."

Kenma pursed his lips, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "I don't see how you could have done anything. Lt's just play the game, I'm sure it'll help him unwind."

The rest of the teams walked into the hall to begin the game. Kuroo and Daichi shook hands, their grip just a little too tight for comfort. Both teams played well, Nekoma drawing ahead by two points throughout the game, Karasuno trying to crack Nekoma's immense defense skills. Kuroo's blocking was almost impossible to break through unless it was Asahi, and Tsukishima still had trouble trying to read what Kenma's next move was. Yaku made constant saves, his small body appearing all over the court in a matter of seconds. However, Nekoma were struggling, too. Asahi's spikes were getting more powerful each time, and he'd nearly perfected that jump serve. Hinata was definitely jumping higher than before, and their new quick had risen to a 94% success rate according to Yachi's calculations. Tsukishima was working on his blocks, those frail arms following the ball better than they had last time. Daichi's receives were on par with Nekoma level, and both liberos were eyeing each other up, dashing round the court to save the ball.   
They had all noticed that Lev wasn't asking for tosses as much though, and when he did he hit them with a fraction of his power. 

Kuroo turned to him, hands on his hips. "Lev, what are you doing? You've got a wicked spike, aren't you going to use it? I thought you wanted to win?"

Lev turned and looked at Karasuno's rotation, a smile growing on his lips as he realised Hinata was now up front with Tsukki. He turned back to Kuroo, bowing. "Sorry. I'll make the next one the best spike yet, we'll win this set."

As the game continued, Lev waited patiently for the ball to stop rallying and get to Kenma, so he could do his spike. He saw it coming and tensed, getting ready to run. He had to make this the best, most powerful spike he could do. Grinning to himself, Lev launched himself into the air, bringing his hand back as far as it would go. Kenma tossed the ball to him, and he watched as Hinata and Tsukishima jumped for it. He kept his eyes trained on Hinata the whole time, angling his hand as soon as the ball came into contact with it. It was a powerful spike alright, and he aimed it directly at Hinata's face instead of his arms. 

The force of the ball hitting Hinata's face not only knocked him out the air, but slammed him down onto the hard floor of the gym, his head hitting the floor with a loud _crack_. It was silence for a few seconds as the ball bounced across the floor, and the suddenly everyone was moving at once. 

Suga and Daichi immediately knelt beside him, flanked by Coach Ukai. Kageyama stared at Hinata on the floor, noticing that he hadn't moved yet and burst into movement, dropping to his knees immediately at his side. He flung his arm out to push Suga back, knocking the setter right back into Daichi as he grasped Hinata's face. Daichi scowled, ready to grab Kageyama, but Suga stopped him with a touch of his hand, signalling that he was OK. Hinata's eyes were closed, and blood was pouring from his nose at an alarming rate, spilling over his uniform and Kageyama's hands. 

He panicked, his eyes searching over Hinata, unsure of what to do. He slapped his cheeks, his voice hoarse. "Hinata! Oi, Hinata! Wake up."

"Kageyama, don't jostle him like that." Coach Ukai said, his voice stern. He knelt down, his eyes scanning Hinata for deeper injury. The boys eyes were closed, but his eyelids seemed to twitch, like he was trying to open them. "Hinata, can you hear me?"

Hinata groaned and scrunched his eyes shut, before opening them slowly, his eyes remaining dazed and unfocused. "...K-Kageyama."

Ukai frowned, waving a hand in front of Hinata's face. "Hinata, can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

Still Hinata just stared past him, his voice becoming more panicked. He could feel something slick across his face, heavy and sticky, and the smell made him gag. His head was in immense pain, and his face ached. Where was he? "Kage-Kageyama. W-Where's...kage..."

Kageyama picked up his hand and stroked it, fear flowing through him. He didn't know if Hinata would be alright, or how bad his nose was, or if the hit to his head was potentially dangerous. He'd been knocked so high out of the air with suck force, nothing to slow his fall as he fell. "I'm here. Hinata, I'm here."

Hinata began to cry, confusion sweeping over him. Where was he? Where was Kageyama? Was someone touching his hand? "Where's Kageyama? I-I want Kageyama. Someone p-please get him.." 

The words sounded discombobulated, sounding detached and as though they took effort to force out. Kageyama's breath hitched, and he moved a hand to Hinata's face again. "Hinata? I'm here." Still his eyes looked past him, searching for the boy who was right in front of him. "Hina, no, Hinata, come one. I'm right here, Hina- _Shouyou_."

That did it, and Shouyou's eyes finally locked onto Tobio's deep blue ones, and he gave the weakest attempt at a smile, the blood running all over his teeth. "Mm...hurts, Kageyama."

He gave a slight scoff, brushing the hair off his face, trying not to let his panic show. "Of course it hurts, dumbass. You just got completely knocked out of the air."

Ukai rubbed his face with his hands, then turned to Kuroo. "Can you take him to your infirmary? He needs to be checked over by the nurse now."

Kageyama stilled, his hand still in Shouyou's. "I'll take him."

"No, you won't. You're shaking yourself, you can't carry him there. Just let Kuroo do it." Ukai fixed Kageyama with the gaze that told him he wasn't going to win, and he huffed, but relented, nodding his head the tiniest bit. 

He faced Kuroo, who was ducking under the net with a very worried looking Kenma, who's usual passive face was scrunched up as he watched the blood pour down his face. "Take him as gently as you can. If you hurt him any more I'll kill you."

Kuroo didn't doubt it. He raised his hands in a passive manner, all signs of joking off his face. "I promise I'll be as gentle as I can. I don't want to hurt shrimpy any more than you do."

Carefully, Kuroo scooped Hinata up, mindful of his head. Thankfully there was no blood leaving from his head, so there was no immediate need for stitches. Although that didn't rule out all the dangers, it was a bit of a relief. He held the small boy to his chest, his mouth turning down when he saw how hard Kageyama gulped before letting go of his hand. Kuroo could hear Hinata muttering under his breath, and his forehead creased in worry as he stared at him. How could so much blood be coming from one nose? 

Kuroo began to walk, but he turned to face Lev before he did, his gaze narrowed. "We're going to have some words about that spike, Lev."

As soon as he was out the room, it seemed more chaos ensued. 

Yaku punched Lev in the gut, his gaze furious. "What the hell was that? Do you realise you've just injured one of their star players?"

Lev put on his best face, the fake guilt and apologies flowing from him as he bowed his head. He knew his team was upset now, but they didn't know about Hinata and Kageyama. Once he revealed that at the battle of the garbage dump, they'd understand why he'd hurt Hinata. They'd understand the message he was sending, and then they'd be proud of him. For now, he had to pretend it was an accident. 

"I'm sorry, Yaku-san! I really am! I-I never meant it! I was just feeling off today, and I know the spike wan't going well as soon as I hit it, a-and I tried to fix it, but it just went for his face, and-" Lev cut off with a huge breath, his bottom lip quivering as if he were about to cry. 

Suga's breath hitched in his throat, and tears stung at his eyes. He turned to Daichi, his voice uncharacteristically small. "What if he's not okay, Daichi?"

Immediately Suga felt a pair of strong arms wrap round him, and Daichi was soothing him, rubbing his back and holding his face. "Hey, hey, don't cry, Suga. It's okay, he's going to be okay. It's alright Koushi, he'll be fine, I promise."

Kenma turned to Lev, his eyes narrowed. "You fucking idiot."

The whole of Nekoma went silent, having never once heard Kenma swear. But he stood, rage in his eyes, leering at Lev. Something about this wasn't right. You don't just loose control of a spike enough to angle it right for someone's face. That takes concentration in the air, the correct hand movement to pinpoint it directly. There was no way Lev's shitty mood and passing on spikes was purely coincidental; something was happening and he knew it. 

Lev bowed deeply, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes. "Kenma-san, I swear I didn't mean to hurt him. I just, I-I don't even know what happened. One minute I was spiking and the next he was on the floor."

Kageyama was still kneeling on the floor, staring at the blood Hinata had dropped onto the linoleum. He turned his face towards Lev, that murderous gaze in his eyes that had terrified so many other's on the court before. "If you've hurt him, if he can't play in normally after this, or if he doesn't get to play in the upcoming match, I will personally make sure that _you_ can't play either. For a _very_ long time."

Lev bowed to hide his smirk, tugging at the corners of his lips. So the way to break Kageyama is to break Hinata? Easy enough. He took a breath and composed himself, looking up regretfully. "I'm so sorry."

Ukai sighed and dragged a hand down his face again, looking tired all of a sudden. "Look, everyone makes mistakes. He didn't mean to hit Hinata, it was just a freak spike gone wrong. Let's just get back to the game. Does anyone even want to play anymore?"

He cast a look at the Karasuno team: Suga in Daichi's arms still sniffling, Kageyama kneeling on the floor looking worried and murderous, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing completely still, looking a few shades whiter than usual; Asahi holding onto the wall with Noya rubbing his back, trying to avoid looking at the splatter of blood left over; and Tanaka standing by Ennoshita with an aura of rage so tangible you could almost see the red outline around him.

"I guess not then. Sorry, Nekoma, we have to cancel this match. Can you guys just find Aoba Johsai or Fukurodani or something while I take these guys back to our accommodation? I don't think anyone's up for playing anymore." Ukai began to round the team up, the urge to take a cigarette or two growing stronger as the stress increased. 

Coach Nekomata rose himself, a frown on his face. He was obviously displeased with the turn of events, but knew that there wasn't much else he could do given the circumstances. He sighed, and nodded. "Alright, we'll go find Seijoh and practice with them. Sorry, Ukai-kun."

After they had all cleared out and changed into more comfortable casual clothes, the team itched to go see Hinata, especially Kageyama. He felt like he couldn't sit still, like he needed to move and run to go see him or he'd explode. Was he okay? Was Kuroo gentle enough? Would he be able to play? Was his nose broken? How much pain was he in? Did he need him? The questions swirled round in his head again and again until he felt like screaming with frustration. Ukai had told him to calm down, saying that Kuroo was going to drop by once Hinata had been checked by the nurse and given a room to lie down in. So Kageyama had no choice but to wait, until minutes (or hours, he couldn't tell) later, a messy haired Nekoma player chapped on their door. 

"Hey, guys." Kuroo said, smiling gently. "He's been checked out by the nurse, and thankfully it isn't too bad. Bruising on his nose, but it's not broken. Has a slight black eye forming, a killer lump on the back of his head, and a mild concussion. He should be good to play in a week. Until then he'll need complete rest."

Kageyama stood up, first to speak. "Can I visit him?"

"Sure, he's been asking for you. Won't stop saying your name actually. Just keeps looking at everyone like he's confused why they're not you." He ran a hand through his hair at that, offering a small smile. It was kind of cute, but he knew the setter was in no mood to be teased. Even Tsukishima sensed this, as his normal scoff was silenced as they sat in the room. 

"I'm going." He called out to the others. He faced them, his voice bleak. "None of you come with me, I want to be with him alone."

With that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

When he arrived at the small infirmary room, he saw Hinata lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Someone had wiped his face clean and changed his clothes, but beneath what the blood had hidden he could see the swirling hues of bruises forming. His nose looked angry and swollen, the pale skin now blossoming into a violet shade, similar to the dark purple bag growing under his eye. He had a bucket next to him, and Kageyama presumed with a frown that it was in case he threw up. Sighing, he walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead, his voice soft. 

"Oi, Dumbass, you asleep?"

Hinata stirred, his lazy eyes coming to focus on Kageyama. He smiled then, and tried to raise his hand. He missed, but Kageyama grabbed in his anyway, placing a kiss on the knuckles. Hinata blinked slowly, his voice quiet. "Kageyama-kun, you came."

"I did." He said. "I wanted to make sure you're okay. Does anything hurt?"

"Oh, _everything_ hurts, but the nice lady gave me stuff and now it doesn't hurt so bad." He smiled dreamily, and Kageyama tilted his head in confusion before he realised he must've been given pain medication. 

"I heard you were calling for me." His mouth tweaked up in the smallest of smiles at that. 

Hinata attempted to giggle, but the noise came out sluggish. "Because you weren't here, idiot. How...how can I get better if you're not here? Duh..."

Tobio bowed his head with a laugh, and smoothed Hinata's hair back. "You're all battered and bruised, have you even seen your face?"

"Of course not, bakayama...nobody can _see_ their own face. You can only ever see a reflection of your face." Hinata's eyes widened at that and he let the side of his face hit the pillow. "Wait...b-bruised? Kageyama, am I ugly?"

"What? No, of course not." He frowned, ignoring the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Look, you won't be able to play volleyball for a week or two, depending on how long your side affects last-"

Hinata began to cry, "They're not letting me play because I'm ugly? T-That's not fair...Tanaka gets to play..."

Kageyama stifled his snort, trying to gain Hinata's attention again. He was so out of it, his eyes were drifting all around the room and he was talking shit, but his grip on Kageyama's hand was tight, and it was comforting. "Shouyou."

"You...said my name." He flashed him a dreamy smile, complete with drooping eyelids and some drool falling out his the corner of his mouth. "I like when you say my name. It's pretty. _Sooo_ pretty."

Kageyama blushed, this being only the second time saying Hinata's given name. It felt strange, and even though Nishinoya and Kenma always called him it, there was something weirdly intimate about him saying it. But it made Hinata happy, and in his current state Kageyama was sure he'd do anything for that. He sighed, and held Hinata's face in his hands gently. "I'm going to kiss you, alright?"

Hinata just giggled, but Tobio leaned down and very carefully pressed a kiss to Hinata's lips, careful to avoid his nose. He drew back, smiling slightly when he saw Hinata silently laugh. He was so thankful none of his teeth got knocked out during the fall- he didn't think he could have kept that silver haired giant alive if he ruined Shouyou's smile. Hinata's head flopped to the side and his eyelids began to droop. He remembered what Kuroo had said about bed rest, and as he sat back in the visitor's seat, he heard a whisper of his name. 

"Kageyama-kun..." Hinata said again.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked, frowning. 

"I love you." He said with a breathy laugh. "Love you, love you...love you..."

Kageyama stilled, his heart in his throat. He knew that he shouldn't accept the words just yet, he knew his boyfriend was in pain and under a lot of medication and the words were probably not even meant, but he couldn't stop the slither of euphoria that spread throughout him. Hinata loved him. For once in his life, the so hated and despised 'King of the Court' was actually loved. It might've been the drug induced words of a muddled mind, or maybe it was the true thoughts that happened to escape, but at this point he didn't care. Hinata told him he loved him, and that was all he cared about. 

Blushing furiously, but with a smile to rival Hinata's on his face, Kageyama sat back in the seat, his voice soft as he spoke over the quiet snores from his boyfriend's sleeping form. "I love you too, dumbass."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cuteness for you now because I hurt you with angst plot im sorry. This is some bokuaka and iwaoi just to cheer you up a bit before I break your heart with more sad plot next chapter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review u guys rock

Akaashi sat at his desk, his notes splayed out in front of him. They were his music sheets along with his theory work, as he never actually played in front of Bokuto; he found it too intense with those giant gold eyes just boring into him. So he scanned them, his fingers following the stave as he tried to memorize the music, planning it out in his head. Bokuto was laying on his bed, broad frame taking up most of the room as his eyes lazily drifted towards Akaashi's silhouette. He heaved a sigh. "Ak _aaa_ shi."

"Hm, Bokuto-san?" He said idly, trying to focus on his work. 

"I'm bored." His voice was oddly whiny for a seventeen year old boy, and Akaashi sighed. 

"You're the one who wanted to come over when I'm studying." He muttered, voice soft. 

Bokuto shifted off the bed and padded over to his boyfriend, leaning down to wrap his arms around Keiji as he snuggled close to his neck. He kissed the smooth skin there, resulting in a sigh from Akaashi as he leaned back into Bokuto's embrace. 

"Do you plan on letting me get any work done?" 

Bokuto chuckled, peppering his neck with ticklish kisses that made the other squirm. "No. Hurry up and finish already, you're neglecting me."

Rubbing a hand across his eyes, Akaashi relented. "How about I study on the bed instead?"

Bokuto eagerly nodded, letting Akaashi go to pick up his work. He jumped onto the bed and bounced as he landed, sprawling out and ignoring the raised eyebrow look Akaashi gave him. 

"What did I say about jumping on the bed?" He rolled his eyes, but settled next to Bokuto anyway, spreading out his papers. 

Bokuto pouted. "That its dangerous and I shouldn't do it, because I'll break the bed."

Keiji leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bokuto's pout, pulling back as he felt his smile grow beneath him. "Correct. So can you just sit here and wait for me to be done, Bokuto-san?"

He nodded enthusiastically, lying down beside Akaashi. He was content to watch him for the most part, as long as he was near enough to touch. He loved to just feel Akaashi against him, and would often go out of his way to skim their fingers together or comb his fingers through Akaashi's hair or wrap his hands around his waist. As long as he was near to him, he felt good. He absent mindedly let his fingers trail up and down the setter's spine, tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck as they rose, and swooping along the dimples of his back on their descent. 

Akaashi let Bokuto touch him, even though it was slightly distracting. He resisted the urge to shiver every time he crossed a sensitive part of skin, those callous hands somehow softer than he'd ever imagined. He loved Bokuto's hands though. They were smaller than his in length, but wider, and stronger. They matched his equally as strong arms, which Keiji absolutely adored, not that he'd ever tell Bokuto that. It would go straight to his head. As he looked again at his music, mating a mental note of when to play _forte_ and when to rest, he heard Bokuto call his name. 

"Hm?" He turned his head, half lidded eyes eyeing up Bokuto. 

"Kiss me." A grin grew on his face as he lay, waiting for Akaashi to lean down and kiss him. 

Rolling his eyes, Keiji leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, before pulling away. 

Bokuto snaked a hand around Akaashi's neck, refusing to let him leave. He pulled him back down, and brought their lips together again, this time for a longer, slower kiss that had Akaashi trying to remember how to breathe. Bokuto always had an overwhelming presence, but it felt even bigger when it was just the two of them, as if he was suffocating in it. He placed his hands on Bokuto's (wonderfully built) chest and leaned into the kiss, a small gasp escaping his lips as he broke away for air. Bokuto smiled at him, but it was less of a grin and more of a twitch of his lips, and it sent Akaashi's heart into overdrive. 

"I'm still not done. Kiss me again."

Without any hesitation, Akaashi met Bokuto's lips, all thoughts of his violin music pushed to the back of his mind. He parted his lips and felt a soft tongue glide across his bottom lip before it gently pushed against his own, drinking him in. He loved Bokuto. He loved kissing him, loved feeling the warmth and the softness of their lips pressed together, especially when they kissed like this, slow enough to make his brain feel clouded and his heart feel overworked. 

Bokuto pulled back with a bite to Akaashi's bottom lip, then swiped a thumb across Akaashi's cheek. "You can go back to studying now."

Akaashi frowned, trying to remember what he'd even been studying in the first place. "Yeah...studying..."

Bokuto snickered at the other boy as he watched him sit up and try to look over his notes again, his hand immediately going back to trace patterns over Akaashi's spine. He let him work in silence for some ten minutes, and then pulled himself up into a sitting position, holding Akaashi against him, his chest to the other boy's back. He looped his arms lazily around his waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder, looking over the paper with him. 

"Hey, Akaashi?" He asked innocently. 

"Yes?"

"Why are their hashtags on your music?" His brows furrowed. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the slight smile that formed on his lips as he considered his boyfriend's question. He turned to face him slightly, leaning back into his embrace. "They're not hashtags, Bokuto-san. It means the note is a sharp." When Bokuto still looked clueless, he sighed. "It means it's played high."

Bokuto smiled then, nodded enthusiastically before placing a kiss on Keiji's cheek. "You're so smart. I have such a smart boyfriend."

The faintest of blushed spread across his cheeks at this, but he reached a hand up and cupped Bokuto's face in thanks. "Thankyou. You're smart, too, Bokuto-san."

The older boy's smile faltered just a tiny bit then, and Akaashi's eyes narrowed- weakness number 15: He believes he is stupid. Any action following this will leave him dejected and unwilling to cooperate. Definitely not a positive outcome. Bokuto shook his head slightly, and hugged Akaashi tighter. "Nah, I've never passed one of my maths tests, and I can never remember my verbs for English, plus my Japanese lit is barely scraping by. But that's okay." He closed his eyes and gave that small sad smile, the one that Akaashi hated. "You're smart enough for the both of us."

"Bokuto-san, you're not dumb." He frowned, tapping his boyfriend's eyelids with a finger to get him to open them. "Look, have I ever been wrong?"

"No." He answered instantly, with full sincerity. "You're the smartest person I know."

"Then I'm not wrong now. You're not dumb, you're fine just the way you are. Smartness doesn't just have to be academic, so stop looking so sad, okay? You're making it hard for me to study."

Bokuto hid his face, embarrassed at causing Akaashi enough trouble that he had to pep-talk him, but he grinned against his back anyway. "I'm sad, Akaashi. You're gonna have to kiss me again."

"There really is no point trying to study while you're around." He said, setting the papers on the floor. He turned back round to Bokuto, changing his position so he was now kneeling in front of him, face passive. "I'm all yours."

Immediately Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist and leaned back, pulling him down on top of him as he lay back on the bed. He snaked one hand up to Akaashi's soft hair, and the wavy strands felt soft against his fingers as he urged the boy's head towards his. Their lips met again, and he parted their lips in an open mouth kiss. Akaashi's tongue slipped in to his mouth, and kissed him so heated that he couldn't help the moan that slipped from his lips. 

Grinning, the smaller boy moved as he straddled Bokuto moving his hands down Bokuto's front until he reached the hem of his t shirt. He pushed it up, revealing Koutarou's deliciously sculpted chest. He pressed his lips to the warm skin, kissing all along the ridged muscle, one of his hands stretching up to tweak a nipple.   
Instantly, Bokuto yelped and tightened his grip in Akaashi's hair, breathing heavily. 

Akaashi smiled against his skin, then rose up and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Bokuto's eager mouth as his hands roamed over Bokuto's body, before resting on his arms. How he loved these arms. They were so big, so defined and so _strong_ that Akaashi wanted to hold onto them all day. Bokuto was like putty beneath him, melting into his every touch. 

The ace reached out, capturing Akaashi's face in his hands. "Hey, Akaashi?"

"What?"

"I love you. Like, I really really love you." He said sweetly, smiling at him happily. His cheeks were flushed, his breath shaky, but his voice was strong and sure, and his caress on Akaashi's face was gentle. 

Akaashi blushed but nudged his head against Bokuto's hands, allowing the corner of his lip to tilt up ever so slightly. "I love you too."

Bokuto moved his arms and wrapped them around Akaashi bringing the boy right down to his chest as he hugged them. "I don't know how I got you."

"What do you mean?" He frowned, looking up to see Bokuto's wistful face. "Don't say that."

He continued on as if he hadn't heard him. "You're so smart, and everyone likes you, and everyone respects you, and you're just gorgeous. Seriously Akaashi, you're so beautiful it hurts."

"Bokuto-san, I'm not-"

"Everything about you is perfect. Your hair is so soft and shiny and I love how wavy it is. You have the prettiest eyes, they're so big and soft, like how do you even get your eyelashes that long? Your eyes aren't scary like mine, people like to look at you. Plus the colours a lot nicer, too isn't it? Your cheekbones and jaw could slice me in half." He gave a laugh at that. "But you're more than that. You know me so well, and you're always the first one to pull me out of a stump, even if I don't recognize it at the time. You do so well in all your classes, you're so talented with your violin, and I just don't know how I landed you. I mean, I'm just me, really."

Akaashi was silent for a while, peeking up at Bokuto. His boyfriend was always one to tell him how much he loved him or how perfect he was, and usually Akaashi would brush off the flattery whilst hiding a blush. But he didn't like this type, where Bokuto put himself down so much. It made him angry- where did he get off on doing that? Did he not see how good he was? Akaashi knew it wasn't completely his fault. Bokuto was easily susceptible to what other's said about him, he was childish in that way. He took it all to heart, and was quick to overthink and believe what had been said.

Akaashi had seen it enough, especially from his own parents. Bokuto tried so hard in volleyball, trained for hours simply because his parents had told him that he could only continue to play if he was good at it. He had to prove that he was worthy, that his skills were enough, to keep him playing the sport he loved. He'd seen his own father taunt him for his poor grades, seen the way his smile would falter as he shifted to look at his feet, ushering Akaashi upstairs before he could hear more. He'd seen the way Bokuto would overhear someone in their school talking about how loud or dumb he was, and the effect was almost instantaneous- his shoulders would slump, he'd look at the floor, and give out a very small laugh with no real humour, the day ruined from there on. If it was bad enough even the team telling him he was great wouldn't cheer him up.

Akaashi would expect the ignorant talk from the people at school, or the other teams, but he wouldn't accept it from Bokuto himself. "Bokuto-san, please shut up."

"Eh?" His eyebrows raised, since Akaashi was never outwardly rude to him. 

"I don't care to hear what you're saying. I think we're plenty worthy to be with each other. You're confident, a fantastic player, one of the top five aces in the prefecture, you easily make friends, and everyone on our team respects you. I'm fairly sure that redhead from Karasuno would call you senpai if you asked him. You make me smile, even though you annoy me far more often. You constantly flatter me, and you always make sure to thank me for anything I do for you, be it on the court or out. You're the closest person I have." Akaashi nodded seriously, then blinked slowly. "As for your looks...Bokuto-san, I'm only going to say this once. So don't make me repeat it, ever. Whenever I'm around you, my head is 90% thoughts about ripping your clothes off."

Bokuto stared at him for a few seconds, and then his face broke into a huge grin, and he began to laugh heartily, holding Akaashi to him even tighter. He kept laughing, but reigned it back to a chuckle as he placed small kisses all over Keiji's face until he was squirming. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I know." Akaashi gave him a very rare smile then, and touched their lips together again. 

As Akaashi snuggled into Koutarou's chest, he felt those arms around him and exhaled peacefully, suddenly feeling exhausted. He hardly ever talked this much. He could feel Bokuto begin to daze off beneath him, the rise and fall of his chest somewhat relaxing. Akaashi splayed his fingers across his chest, gripping the fabric slightly as the beginnings of sleep began to take hold. 

Koutarou stirred, his voice a whisper. "Hey, Akaashi?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"Will you call me senpai?" His voice held a laugh in it, and Akaashi could feel his chest rumble with a chuckle when he shot him a death glare. 

"Absolutely not."

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the pair walked in to the training hall the room already filled with Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Johzenji and some other teams. Akaashi's hand was held loosely with the captain's, their fingers intertwined as the rest of Fukurodani entered behind them. The hall was just getting set up, the second day of training now proceeding. Bokuto looked around, his eyes searching for a familiar black bedhead. He eventually spotted it, and lifted his free hand into the air, waving wildly. "Kuroo!"

The Nekoma player's head snapped up, and he grinned widely, giving back an equally ridiculous wave. He jogged all the way over, slapping a high five against Bokuto's outstretched hand when he stopped next to the due. "Bokuto! Good to see you man!"

"I know, it's been so long. I almost forgot what your face looked like." He joked.

Kuroo tilted his head, fake pouting. "Gorgeous, of course." Akaashi rolled his eyes, and Kuroo smiled. "Hey, Akaashi. Good to see you, too."

He nodded in return, eyes searching for a certain pudding haired setter. He liked Kenma better, he was equally as quiet as Akaashi and also thought the Kuroo/Bokuto duo was a magnet for trouble. 

Bokuto looked around, frowning. "Where's Karasuno?"

Tetsurou flinched, shaking his head. "Their shrimpy-chan got injured pretty bad by our idiot Lev and now none of them want to play until he's better."

Bokuto's eyes widened, his thick eyebrows flying up. He turned to Akaashi, promptly asking him, "Akaashi, do you think our team would stop playing if I got hurt? That's some real love there."

"No." Akaashi said, shrugging. "When you take an emo mode it's like you're not playing anyway, so it wouldn't be different."

Bokuto flinched, wailing. "A _kah_ shi, how could you say that? That's so cruel!"

Kuroo whistled. "Savage."

Just then a flurry of yellow bumped into them, and all three boys looked up to see Terushima, his eyes wide. "Hey guys! I wanted to come hang out with the other captains! Wow, are you two going out?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, already growing a distaste for the boy. He was loud and seemed rude, and he didn't like it. Where had all the quiet people in Japan gone? He cleared his throat, answering the question impassively. "Yes. Allow me to introduce my captain-"

"And boyfriend!" Koutarou added helpfully.

"... and boyfriend, Bokuto. And this is Bokuto's boyfriend, Kuroo." Akaashi sighed. 

Kuroo gave him a cheery wave, laughing when Terushima's face squinted in confusion. "I'm not actually Bokuto's boyfriend. We're best friends. However, this pretty setter right here actually is his boyfriend."

Bokuto smiled widely, also waving. "It's cool to have another captain! What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh! It's Terushima Yuuji. Nice to meet you, Bokuto. Say, do you know where Karasuno is? They have a super hot manager, _and_ a cute one! Can you believe it?" He clutched a hand to his heart dramatically, thinking about their last encounter. "I'm coming for you glasses-kun."

Kuroo's first thought went to Tsukishima, and he snickered at the idea of Terushima trying to woo the bored blonde. It would be like trying to charm a brick wall. He should know, since he'd tried plenty of times already. It was then that they heard a cheer from the other side of the room, and looked over to see the Seijoh team all crowded round each other excitedly, two members lying down on the ground. 

Bokuto recognized one as Iwaizumi, the wing spiker, vice captain and ace. He squinted, trying to see better, before deciding just to call out to the pretty setter. "Hey! You, pretty boy!" 

Immediately Oikawa turned round, flashing blinding smile. "Me?" 

"Yeah, what's going on over there?" He said, pulling Akaashi into a walk beside him. The two other captains flanked his side, equally as curious. 

Oikawa strolled up, his eyes glinting. He tilted his head, and with a grin, said, "Arm wrestling contest."

Bokuto whooped, fist pumping the air. He turned to Kuroo, excitement surging through him. "Bro, did you hear that? An arm wrestling contest, I want to play!" 

"Same here, I love a challenge." He said turning back to Oikawa. "Can we join?"

Oikawa nodded, a look of pride coming onto his face as he laughed. "Sure, but you won't win. Nobody can beat my Iwa-chan. He's got the most amazing arms."

Akaashi surveyed the conversation without much care- he didn't really pay attention to anything that happened in training camp apart from the actual games. He almost found the difference in Oikawa's polished appearance and Kuroo's messy ensemble comical. They followed Oikawa back to the big group, where disappeared into the crowd to go kneel beside Iwaizumi, placing a hand on his back. Kuroo's eyes widened as he saw his own team member Yamamoto in front of Iwaizumi, sweat rolling down his face. 

"Holy fuck, dude, you're ripped." He huffed out, grunting as he tried his hardest to move Iwaizumi's hand. 

Oikawa giggled with glee, bending down next to Iwaizumi. His breath tickled the ace's ear as he spoke. "Crush him, Iwa-chan."

Almost without any effort, Iwaizumi slammed Yamamoto's hand down onto the floor, winning the match. He flexed his fingers, frowning slightly when Oikawa trilled a laugh and kissed him on the cheek. "Get off me, Assikawa."

"My Iwa-chan is unbeatable!" He said, crossing his arms. "Who's next."

Kuroo stepped in, his grin wild. "Me. A captain can't let someone else in his team fail, he's gotta do it himself."

Bokuto frowned. "But dude, doesn't that mean you just said you have to fail instead?"

"What? Oh shit, yeah you're right. Uh," Kuroo frowned, then waved his hand. "I don't know anymore. I'm gonna win for my team."

Iwaizumi let a small smile out as Kuroo settled in front of him, reading himself. He took a breath, and then slipped his hand into Iwaizumi's, tensing already. 

Oikawa placed his long hands over the clenched fists, and counted down. "Three, two, one, hai!"

 _Holy fuck was Iwaizumi strong._ Kuroo gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to fight Iwaizumi's pushing hand. He was sliding Kuroo's arm back bit by bit, the only sign of exertion being the way his tongue stuck out a tiny bit. Kuroo grunted and pushed all his force into pushing Iwaizumi back, and he managed to scoot him back a centimetre. However, after exerting his arm, the strength he'd gathered left just as quickly, and Iwaizumi slammed his arm down with a huff. 

"Jeez dude, you nearly slammed me through to floor." He joked, cradling his hand to his chest. "I gotta admit, that was awesome, though. I humbly accept defeat."

"Sorry." He said, nodding towards his hand. "You were strong though, you managed to push me back."

"Iwa-chan wins again!" Oikawa said, flinging his arm around Iwaizumi. He turned to Bokuto, his grin wide and confident. "Didn't you want to try?"

"I don't know if I can beat him." Bokuto said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. 

Oikawa pouted, desperate to rub another victory to Iwaizumi in someone's face. He faced Akaashi. "That sucks, I thought it could be a battle of the boyfriends. What a disappointment. Oh well, doesn't matter anyway, Iwa-chan's won them all so far!"

"Oi, Shitttykawa, if he doesn't want to them leave him alone." Iwaizumi muttered, flicking Oikawa on the forehead, which caused him to promptly whine and rub it. "And stop acting bratty."

Bokuto frowned, but Akaashi shrugged. "Actually, Oikawa-san, I'm not that bothered. I already know how strong Bokuto is, I don't need proof."

"I'll do it." Bokuto said, rolling his shoulder a few times. Truth be told, Oikawa's words had gotten to him, and he didn't want to disappoint Akaashi. He could beat Iwaizumi...probably. He gulped, already feeling nervous, but settled in front of the wing spiker. 

Akaashi faced him, brows drawn together. "Bokuto-san, are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded then took a gulp, readying his position. "Yeah."

"Okay, well then good luck. I believe in you." Akaashi said quietly.

In that instant, Bokuto's nerves disappeared. Akaashi believed in him, so he would win. Simple as that, he couldn't let his boyfriend down. He wouldn't be a disappointment. He'd wipe the smile off Oikawa's face for sure. 

He flashed Iwaizumi a grin, his golden eyes narrowing. "Lets play."

Iwaizumi was momentarily stunned at the new intimidation coming off the captain, but he shrugged and smiled, glad that he might have an actual challenge. "You got it."

Oikawa wrapped his hands round theirs, his excitement palpable. "Three, two, one, Hai!"

The two of them grunted and began to push. The muscles in both their arms were straining, Iwaizumi's having apparently found a suitable match. They shook with the effort they were exerting, yet neither of their hands seemed to move. Their strength was matched fairly well, but the sweat way rolling down Iwaizumi's face as he bared his teeth and tried to push Bokuto back.

 _Do it for Akaashi. Do it for Akaashi. Do it for Akaashi._ Bokuto murmured the mantra to himself over and and over as he struggled against Iwaizumi's force, taking deep steady breaths as the force caused sweat to bead at his forehead. He could feel Akaashi actually come settle next to him, silent, but pressed against him, a means of comfort. He gritted his teeth and pushed Iwaizumi back three centimetres, ignoring the burning in his muscles. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and he near enough growled as he fought against Bokuto, his hand shaking. Oikawa frowned, having not seen Iwaizumi been pushed back that far yet. He bent down, his long fingers wiping the sweat from his brow before he leaned in, voice at Iwaizumi's ear. He whispered, his voice only loud enough for the ace to hear. "Iwa-chan, I find it incredibly hot when you win. So hot that you might just deserve a victory blowjob. A _deep_ one."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened even more, and he promptly pushed his arm forward with a new surge of strength. Oikawa was the most bratty, troublesome, annoying, arrogant idiot he'd ever met, but he couldn't deny he gave blowjobs like a God. 

Akaashi noticed the exchange and saw Bokuto struggling as he was pushed back, and narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. If that's how he wanted to play then fine. For the first time in his life, Akaashi was extremely happy that Bokuto was so easily pumped up. He leaned in, his voice equally as quiet, his breath tickling Bokuto's ear. "Win this, and I'll call you senpai tonight when we get home."

Bokuto slammed Iwaizumi's fist down on the ground, immediately turning to Akaashi after his victory. "Really?"

The whole crowd erupted into cheers and gasps, unable to comprehend that someone had just _destroyed_ Iwaizumi in arm wrestle.

Akaashi just smiled and nodded once, then turned to face a very shocked Oikawa, who was staring at Iwaizumi like he's just grown a third hand. "I believe that is Bokuto-san's victory."

Oikawa looked up, his voice quiet. "Iwa-chan...lost? B-but...Iwa-chan never looses..."

Iwaizumi himself sat up, ran a hand through his hair, then held his hand up for a high five off Bokuto. "You beat me man, fair and square. You've got some serious strength."

Bokuto grinned giddily and slapped his hand, before reaching out to hold Akaashi's again. "Thanks!"

Iwaizumi turned back towards Oikawa, gaze stern. "Don't make me headbutt you, asshole. That's what you get for being so bratty."

Oikawa pouted, then sighed, wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, looking over at the black haired setter. "Doesn't matter, Iwa-chan. You're obviously tired after winning all those other ones." He used one of his hands to pull at the skin under his eye whilst sticking his tongue out, ignoring Iwaizumi's comment of, "What are you, five?"  
Tooru leaned back in to Iwaizumi's ear, his voice soft. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan. Being lifted and slammed against your bedroom wall turns me on just as much as you winning."

Iwaizumi's face immediately went beetroot red and he shoved Oikawa away from him, whacking him on the head with a fist. "Shut up, Trashykawa!"

Oikawa rubbed the bump on his head, whining and dodging the next hit. "Iwa-chan, you brute! Stop hitting me, I'm just trying to console you!"

"You can't console me if you _are_ the problem, you idiot!"

Kuroo walked back over to Bokuto whistling, impressed, drawing their attention away from the Seijoh spectacle. "Dude, that was awesome. You slammed his hand down like it was Kenma's."

Bokuto grinned widely, nodding. "Yeah, I know! I was all like-"

"'Course, it was obviously due to Akaashi." He said, nodding towards the setter. "Without his words of encouragement, whatever they were, you would totally failed."

"Man, don't build me up like that just to bring me down!" Bokuto whined, huffing his shoulders. 

Akaashi blinked at Kuroo, then gave a small shrug. If he was being honest, he didn't know why he even said that. He didn't want to call Bokuto senpai - God knows what sort of horrible doors that would open- but the way Oikawa spoke like he knew Bokuto was going to loose riled him the wrong way. Did everyone just go out of their way to second guess him? He sighed, then tugged Bokuto over to the court where their first practice game was being held. 

After six games, and one round of running laps up the hill, the day finally finished, and the boys from each team made their ways back home, the Tokyo groups lucky enough to be close enough to go to their own homes. Bokuto and Akaashi walked home together, the former filling the walk home with chatter. Before they reached the cutoff for his house, Bokuto turned towards the smaller boy, his smile soft and curious. 

"Will you really call me senpai?"

"Yes, but only once." Akaashi said, his voice leaving no room for negotiation. "And not in public."

"I'm alright with it being private." Bokuto said, his voice suddenly low and suggestive. 

"Bokuto-san, what are you suggesting?" Akaashi said, with a raised eyebrow. 

Bokuto took a step in the direction of his house, but looked behind his shoulder with a flashy smile. "Nothing. But if you wanted to drop by tonight, I won't be doing anything, and my parents will be out. See you later, _kohai_."

Akaashi groaned internally- what had he gotten himself into?


	18. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIN AND ANGST

Hinata woke up to a pain in his head and face. He groaned and looked around, realizing that he was in some sort of nurses room. He looked to his right and saw Kageyama, dozing off in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair, and he smiled, reaching out to wake him. 

"Kageyama-kun. Kageyama." He tapped him. "Wake up, I miss you."

Kageyama grunted and looked up with a grunt, blinking a few times. His eyes met Hinata's, and he leaned forward, gaze suddenly intense. "What's wrong? Something hurt?"

"Just my face, and my head, but I'm alright. How long have you been here?

"Since you came in." He said. "Yesterday."

"Oh, okay. Why aren't you in the hall? You should be playing games by now." Hinata muttered, staring at the clock on the bedside cabinet. 

"Nobody wanted to play while you were so injured." He said, taking Shouyou's hand in his. "Lest of all me. How can I set if my favourite spiker isn't there?"

"Really, Kageyama? I'm you favourite spiker?" Hinata grinned leaning forward with a big smile. 

Kageyama kissed him carefully. "Yes."

"You liar, don't pity me just because I'm unwell." Hinata rolled his eyes, then lowered his voice to mimic Kageyama's. "I'll set to whoever's essential to winning. Right now you are not essential to winning."

Kageyama punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up, asshole. You know you were all over the place that time."

Hinata laughed, then wrapped his fingers around Kageyama's, squeezing gently. "Thanks for staying with me. I love you."

He sucked in a breath, biting his lip. So Hinata did mean it! He couldn't help but smile, and looked up at those huge amber eyes. "I love you, too."

"I feel better today, do you think I could-"

"You're not playing."

"Obviously not, Bakayama! Do you think I can watch?" He asked hopefully. When Kageyama frowned, Hinata moved closer, his lips soft against Tobio's. "Pretty please?"

Kageyama wasn't fond on the idea of him watching- what if he got hit by a flying ball? Still, he knew he was already getting antsy staying in the room too long. He sighed, and stood up. "I'll go run it by Ukai. Be back soon."

"'Kay, bye." He said happily, hoping that Ukai would allow him to escape this white walled prison and get back in the gym. 

Not two minutes later did the door creek open. "Kageyama? That was fast-"

"It's not Kageyama."

Lev walked into the room, closing the door shut behind him quietly. He took one stride and was at Hinata's bed in an instant, where he towered over the small boy. Lev grinned, but there was no humour in it, just a cold glint in his eyes as he looked at his bruised face. "Man, I've been waiting so long for that idiot to leave this room."

"Lev, what's going on?" Hinata couldn't control the sudden unease in his stomach and he could feel his hands start to shake the more he looked at Lev. Why did he look so angry? Why was he so cold?

"Mm, I really messed up your face didn't I?" He reached out a finger and tapped Hinata's nose, smiling when he hissed in pain. "Good. With that perfect aim and my power, I'd be annoyed if I didn't leave you damaged."

Hinata's eyes widened as he looked at the taller boy, his voice quiet. "W-wait, you hit me on purpose?"

"A hit like that couldn't be a mistake, of course I did it on purpose." Lev shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why did you hit me? I haven't done anything wrong!" He cried, face crumpling under the glare from those intense green eyes.

Lev leaned down, so much so that his face was just centimetres away from Hinata's, and lost his smile. "Because you deserved it. You're disgusting. Both you and that Tobio-chan."

"What do you mean? We haven't-"

"I saw you two." He said, lip pulling up in disgust. "At the park. Holding hands...kissing." Lev suppressed a shudder. "Two guys! Worst of all, two guys that I actually used to admire. It's disgusting, you're vile."

The blood drained from Hinata's face, and he shook his head, the tears welling in his eyes. Lev had seen them on their date? Kageyama had warned him, told him to make sure nobody was there before they did anything, why didn't he listen? If he looked harder, would he have seen Lev? Why was he so disgusted? Were they really that wrong? "No. S-stop it, Lev. I love him! H-he loves me, too, we're-"

"An abomination. It's revolting, seeing you two together. I tried so hard to pretend I hadn't seen it, pretend like I hadn't been making friends with two queers this whole time." Lev scoffed, shaking his head. "But you can't forget that stuff. I'm the only one who knows about your sickening little fling, aren't I?"

Hinata gasped, tears spilling over. "Lev, no! Please don't tell anyone, Kageyama doesn't want anyone to know! Please, you can't tell them, you can't! He'll hate me!"

Lev raised an eyebrow, watching as fat tears dribbled down the ginger's bruised face. He wanted to protect, his boyfriend, didn't he? How _sweet_. "I'll make you a deal, Hinata-kun."

"W-what? What do you want? Money?" He gulped nervously as he watched the taller boy, his mind racing over how he could pay Lev's amount. He didn't have that much, only the pocket money he'd been saving up for the past few months. He'd been planning on using the money to take Kageyama on a date, but there wouldn't be much point would there? 

"I don't want your money." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I want you to throw the match."

"What match?"

"I want you to throw the battle of the Trash Heap." Lev said simply. "Either Karasuno loses, or everyone will know about your little relationship."

Hinata swore he could feel his heart stop. What was he supposed to do? How could he do that? His whole team, his senpai, this was everything they'd ever wanted. This was what his team had trained so hard to do, he couldn't throw it away could he? What would Kageyama think of him? Would he hate him? Would he break up with him if Lev told people? It was all his fault, he should've just looked when they were going to kiss, that was all that Tobio asked of him! How could he have fucked it up so badly? Hinata let out a sob, shaking his head as his pale fingers gripped the bed sheets. He couldn't do this, he couldn't make this decision. He couldn't put volleyball or Tobio over each other, he loved them both. "I, I can't-"

"Let me make this easier for you." Lev said, leaning down low. He placed a hand on Hinata's face, ignoring the way he flinched at his touch. "You want to play professionally, right? You and Tobio-chan, taking on the world together." When Hinata's eyes briefly met his as he nodded slight, Lev continued. "Tell me, Hinata, how many gay players are there? How many famous Olympic champions are queer? None of them. No one who makes it big is a fag, you idiot. If you're with Kageyama, if you pick him over volleyball, then you'll ruin it for both of you. You'll never become a volleyball player, and neither will he. You'll just have dragged him down for nothing. Let's face it, shrimpy- Kageyama doesn't love you more than volleyball and he never will. You're just a fling to keep him happy now, and if he was in your position he wouldn't even be crying now. He'd have dumped you as soon as I said the offer." 

Hinata wailed, a sob racking his chest. He shook his head side to side as if trying to force Lev's words out his head, but they resonated within him. He knew that what he'd said was true, he knew that he was bringing Kageyama down and ruining his chances of taking on the world. He knew that his boyfriend would pick volleyball over him, he knew that he'd be letting everyone down and he'd ruin the senior's last year unless he made the right decision. Hinata scrunched his eyes shut, biting his lip to hold his sobs in, his head pounding in pain. 

"Well? What'll it be? Either I out you to every team, every sports agency, every single person in Japan if I have to, or you throw the game." Lev shrugged.

Hinata looked up, shrinking back at the almost amused smile on Lev's lips. How could he be enjoying it? Hinata's heart felt like it was being ripped in two as he forced the words past his lips, barely a whisper. "What if I break up with him?"

"What's that, shrimpy?" 

"If...if I break up with Kageyama," Hinata gulped. "Then we won't be together anymore. He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this, all he's ever wanted to do is play volleyball the best he can. So, i-if I end our relationship, will you let Karasuno play fairly against Nekoma?"

Lev considered it. The positives were that Hinata and Kageyama would end, and would likely not get back together. The breakup would throw them off their game, meaning their plays would be less effective, and the sour mood might dampen the rest of the team, also. Nekoma would win, and Kuroo and Kenma would be so happy with him once he told them his plan! Was it enough though? After all, nobody else would be warned about them that way. Nobody would know that they were queer, and nobody would know to stay away from them. He couldn't risk the chance of them getting scouted and keeping that secret. Letting out a sigh, Lev shook his head no. 

"Throw the game, or I out you both. I've got pictures you know, of you two. And I'll be ready to send it to everyone from every team if you even so much as pull ahead by two points." Lev's eyes narrowed, and he stood up to his full height, walking back to the door. "Understand?"

"I understand." His voice felt foreign.

"Good. See you in a month, Hinata." Lev walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Shouyou stared at his hands, his mind racing. His boyfriend or volleyball. How the hell could he choose?


	19. A new setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's duo meet their end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's slight OiHina if u squint because I ship them and u cant stop me ok
> 
> Also this is super late because I've had a month of exams that have been hectic and I just haven't had time to post at all so I hope u like this un beta'd shit ayy
> 
> leave a review pls

When Kageyama came back into the room, Hinata didn't lift his gaze. He didn't smile, didn't stir, didn't even respond when Kageyama called his name. 

The taller boy walked tentatively up to Hinata's side, confused at the sudden shift in emotion. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

Hinata kept his lips clamped shut. What could he say? Everything Lev had said stirred in his head. Throw the game. To do that would be to let everyone down. Breaking up with Kageyama wouldn't be good enough apparently, because that left the chance that they might still work together or both get into national teams in the years to come. What was left? How could he even get through this month with the threat of destroying their chances at playing professionally in the future weighing him down? He flinched at the bite in Lev's words, about how Kageyama would never love him more than volleyball. Shouyou didn't want to believe it, but a voice in his head screamed that it was true, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. A tight breath left his nose, and he weakly turned his face towards Kageyama. 

He loved him. He loved him so much that it hurt. Everything from the striking dark blue of his eyes and the shine of his hair to the muscles that roped up his body. He loved his awkwardness, his passion, his skills, loved the way his name sounded coming from Kageyama's lips and the way his touch lingered on his skin. He loved the sense of partnership they had on court, the exhilaration that flowed through his veins every time they stepped on the court. He loved him when they fought, when Kageyama would shut off and push him away and glare at him, and he still loved him when the apologies came, followed by nervous hugs and sweet kisses. He was utterly and completely in love with Kageyama Tobio. 

"Kageyama, do you love me more than volleyball?"

Hinata stilled as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't know why he'd said them, but he couldn't push Lev's voice out of his head. If Kageyama loved him more than volleyball, then he'd know they could pull through it. They could get past Lev, work together, and in the match, despite what Lev said. If they remained a team they could beat any enemy and make it to national level. Wasn't that what Kageyama always told him? That together they were invincible? 

Kageyama blinked at him, his mouth opening but with no noise coming out. His face looked blank, as if all emotion had been wiped from it, the only proof he'd even heard him being the intensity of his gaze. He closed his mouth, gulped, and opened it again, but still he couldn't say anything. "I..."

"Do you? Do you love me more?" Shouyou's voice was much quieter now, the tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. Kageyama hadn't said anything, and the dread was spreading through him at an alarming rate. If Kageyama didn't love Hinata as much as he loved him, if he valued his career and the game more than them, then he'd have to let him go. It wouldn't work, he'd drop him as soon as he heard about Lev's plan. He wouldn't even think twice about it, would he? Kageyama would see it as a simple choice- volleyball would always come first. 

After his silence, Shouyou hung his head and gave a sad chuckle, tears spilling down his cheek. He sniffed, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, ignoring the pain in his head. "I see. Then, in that case, it's over."

"What? Hinata, wait-" Kageyama tried to stop him, his own head swimming with the abruptness of Shouyou's question, but he was knocked back by a shake of a shoulder. 

"Leave me alone." Hinata walked towards the door, his voice thick with the effort of holding back tears. "I don't want to see you."

As Kageyama was left stunned, unable to do much more than sit and try to comprehend what just happened, Shouyou ran out the room, blazing down the hallway. He shoved past Sugawara, ignoring his confusion and the call of his name. He ran until he'd left the building and the cool air hit him, before doubling over, his hands on his knees for support. Sobs wracked his body, and it wasn't until he felt a presence next to him that he looked up. 

"Lev."

"Hinata." Lev said coolly. "I take it this means a decisions been made?"

"I-I.." Hinata swallowed. "Yes. I know you said breaking up with him wasn't good enough, b-but I had to. For my own sake. You were right, Lev."

He cocked a silver eyebrow. "About?"

"Kageyama. He...he loves volleyball more than me." His voice cracked on the last word, and he fought a new wave of sobs. "I can't work with him. I can't play with him. So when it comes to the trash heap, Nekoma can play Karasuno without me."

Lev stilled. Without that quick attack, Nekoma had a greatly fairer chance of beating Karasuno for sure. With no decoy, the team would have to rely on synchronised attacks to confuse them which, if they followed each player, would be easy to stop. He gave a small smile at this, drawing his sharp eyes back to Hinata. "And if you aren't going to play, then what will you do? Quit volleyball altogether?"

"No." He shook his head at that, sniffing as he wiped a tear from his face. He gulped, steadying himself to say what he had to. "I know I'm only useful because of Kageyama. I know my skills are sub-par on their own, and that I'm easily beaten. But I don't want to stop playing. I'll transfer schools and find a different team. You'd be alright with that, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I can't reach national level without him. No other setter can toss to me like he can. I'll never make it to being a professional without him, so nobody will have to even know about me being gay." Hinata lifted his head, lip quivering as he tried to keep his cries in. "But Tobio can. And I want him to. So either you keep your mouth shut about him and play Karasuno fairly and I transfer and stay out your way, or I'll tell every coach what you've said to me and you'll be kicked from Nekoma."

Lev's eyes widened in surprise. "You'd out yourself just to keep him safe from me?"

"I love him." The words were simple, but true. 

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to blackmail your blackmailer, you know." Lev tilted his head and locked Shouyou with a gaze. His eyes were narrowed, a slither of that bright green only able to be seen, but Shouyou gulped and held his own, determined to give Tobio the last push he could. "Fine, shrimpy. Since I don't want chucked from my team, I'll let this settle. But just know, one wrong move and I'll make sure your precious Kageyama knows you're the reason he was outed. You don't want to be the reason he doesn't make it national level, especially not after your decision to move teams, do you?" When Shouyou shook his head no, Lev smiled, but it held no warmth. "Alright then, Hinata. See you on the court."

With that, he strode away, leaving Hinata to shudder and grip at his chest, trying to stop his hearts erratic beating. He couldn't believe the weight of what he'd just done, but there was no other alternative. He was going to miss Karasuno so much; miss the way Suga greeted them all in the morning with a huge smile and a high five; the way Tanaka and Noya would always joke with him and argue over who was the best senpai; the way Yamaguchi would give him tender smiles and Tsukki would roll his eyes; how Daichi would pat his back proudly when he did something right; how Asahi would lift him up after a point or apologise profusely after hitting him in the face with a haywire serve; and most importantly, he'd miss the way Kageyama's eyes shone as he tossed to him, secure in the belief that no matter what Hinata would hit it. 

A new wave of tears fell down his cheeks and he took of running, not bothering to look at anything but the ground beneath his feet. That was how he slammed into Oikawa, who stumbled a little at the impact, but managed to brace himself. He put his hands on Shouyou's shoulders, pushing him back slightly. "Wow, watch where you're going chibi-chan! You nearly knocked me over."

Hinata lifted his head, choking back another sob. "G-grand King, I'm s-sorry-"

Oikawa's eyes widened in alarm and he immediately crouched down, his hands moving to cup Shouyou's face. "Chibi-chan! What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

He shook his head, trying to ignore the aching in his limbs and face. Everything still hurt, but now his protested from running and his chest felt tight and it was all he could do to force the words through his lips. "Kageyama."

Instantly his eyes narrowed. "What has that brat done to you?"

"No, it's, w-we..." He squeezed his eyes shut, ore tears dripping out. He couldn't tell him that they were together, not if he wanted to keep Tobio safe, but he had to say something. "I love him, a-and he turned me down."

Oikawa's features softened, and he pulled Hinata to his chest, voice soothing. "Oh, Shouyou...it's alright, it's alright..."

Hinata briefly stiffened at the use of his given name, but he relaxed into Oikawa's embrace the more he murmured. Like this, with all teasing wiped from his face and his voice soft, it was easy to see how beautiful he was. He was much prettier when he wasn't so intimidating. "I can't play with him anymore, Grand King."

"Call me Oikawa." He smiled briefly, then tilted his head. "What are you going to do? Surely you won't quit?"

"No." He gulped, shuffling nervously. "I-I was actually wondering if I..."

"If you what?"

"If I could join Seijou?" The words left his mouth in a flurry and he immediately looked down, pink colouring his cheeks. 

Tooru blanched, but recovered easily, and tilted the young boy's head up. He smiled, not one of the huge gaudy ones he gave to fangirls, but a small soft one with the intent to comfort. From the way Hinata relaxed, it worked. "I'll have to run it by the coaches, and you'll have to officially transfer to Aoba Jousai, but I don't see why you wouldn't be allowed."

Hinata sagged in relief. "Thankyou." 

Tooru stood back to full height, nodding towards an empty gym. "C'mon, I'll toss to you."

Hinata smiled, but then bit his lip. "I don't know if I'm allowed to play yet, because of my nose and stuff."

"I wont tell if you don't." Oikawa flashed him a peace sign and walked towards the gym, and Hinata was hot on his heels.

The two of them entered the room and stretched, Hinata starting to buzz with a new found energy. He rarely got to play with new setters, but it felt refreshing, like a change in the game. Oikawa made him test jump a few times to gauge his height, but after that, he flung an experimental toss, just a normal one to ease Hinata into the game, but he still smiled when the younger boy's palm smacked it. 

"Great, Chibi-chan! A few more of those and then we can practice quicks, okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Oikawa-san!" Hinata gave him a smile, and Oikawa could see how so many people gravitated towards the young boy. His smiles were never fake, each one was bright and pure and warm. He had to admit he was a little jealous. 

They practiced more, Oikawa experimenting with tosses until he found ones that worked for the small spiker. When he threw his first quick in, Hinata was prepared and managed to smack it successfully. 

"How was it?" Oikawa asked, eyeing him. 

Shouyou's lips tugged into a sad smile. "It's...different. Your sets feel different to his, but I like them. They feel very easy to hit."

"Easy, huh? Should we try a different one? What about that duo quick you two do? How does that work?"

"Oh, well uh.." Hinata rubbed the back of his head. "Kageyama tosses the ball so that it's at it's highest point when it's directly in front of me. That's how I get the control."

Oikawa let out a whistle, a slight pout forming on his face. "That sounds petty difficult, especially to do in the middle of a game. I'll do my best to surpass my kouhai, Sho. And if I can't, we'll come up with our own toss."

Hinata turned to him and smiled, eyes bright. "Really?"

"Yeah. Promise." Oikawa grinned and picked up the ball, but stopped when he saw Shouyou freeze in fear. 

"Hinata, what are you doing in here with _him_?" Kageyama asked, eyes narrowed in anger. 

Oikawa squared his shoulders, blocking Hinata from Kageyama's view. "Tobio-chan, what a surprise. Is there any particular reason you're here?"

"For him." Kageyama nodded to the cowering boy behind Oikawa, taking a step forwards. "Hinata, what do you think you're doing, you dumbass?"

"Go away." Hinata said weakly, tears in his eyes again. "I don't want to speak to you."

"Too bad, because I want to talk to you. What the fuck was that back there? You think you can just spring that on me then leave before I can even think?"

Hinata clutched at the hem of his shirt, biting his lips. "It's not as if the extra time would have changed your answer, would it? You'd still say the same."

"I..." Kageyama dragged a hand down his face, sighing. "Look, I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear but you can't run away. Especially not to Oikawa."

Oikawa pursed his lips. "I don't think that's quite fair, Tobio-chan. Sho needs a setter after all."

"He's already got one: me," Kageyama snarled, trying to ignore how Hinata's name from Oikawa's lips made his stomach curl.

Oikawa chuckled, narrowing his eyes at Kageyama. How he hated this boy. "Not for long, right Sho-chan?"

"Y-Yeah." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata? What's he talking about?" Tobio surveyed the situation warily, trying to make sense of Oikawa's riddles. 

"I'll tell you later, Kageyama. Please just leave." He said, finally taking a step to stand beside Oikawa. "Please."

Kageyama looked as if he was going to say more, then retreated with a scowl on his face, leaving the hall to just them once more. Hinata sagged in relief, dropping to the floor.  
Oikawa crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his back, sneer melting off his face now that Tobio was gone. 

"Hey, it's almost time for dinner. You want to go to the hall now? You don't want to miss out on food, do you?"

Hinata perked up at that, smiling slightly. "Maybe they'll have pork buns."

Oikawa laughed and ruffled Hinata's unruly hair, before walking towards the door. "Maybe."

\----

The hall was filled with the chatter of all the teams, from Bokuto's outrageous loud laugh and Kuroo's cackle to the loud yells of Nishinoya as he tried to eat his dinner faster than Tanaka. Hinata didn't sit in his usual seat next to Kageyama, instead choosing to sit at the very edge of the table, next to Suga. He ate quickly, not speaking much, eyes flitting up to look at the Seijou team every now and then. Suga placed a hand on his shoulder, voice soft. "Hinata, is everything okay between you and Kageyama?"

Hinata swallowed, and ducked his head. "Um...no, not really. B-But it'll be sorted soon! Just not right now."

Suga looked like he wanted to say more, but nodded instead, his eyes warm. "Alright, I know you two can sort it out. Our power duo are unstoppable after all!"

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah."

Soon. Soon they would all know the power duo have been ripped apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, thanks :) Don't forget to review so I know whether to write more.


End file.
